Fire & Ice 5: Lost & Found
by MotoXAngels
Summary: The Beacon Hills crew is at it again. This time their enemy is someone they all thought was dead. Now she's back and has her eyes set on Derek. Can the pack save him, or will he fall under this siren's spell once again? Will Rayne and Derek get their fairy tale wedding or will their happily ever after be over before it starts.
1. The Dark Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Please be patient as I do not have a lot of free time to write, therefore it may be several days or even a week before I can update. I am working on 9 stories at this time and suffering from serious writers block.**

**So I just have to say that the premiere episode of Teen Wolf nearly killed me. Seriously, for one season could we stop picking on Derek... poor guy always has something happening to him. Jeff Davis is really screwing with my plans for Rayne and Derek damn it! And speaking of Rayne, she is the most pissed off Alpha I have ever seen, God help Kate when she gets ahold of her and anyone who gets in her way in the process.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

In a small town set on top of a forbidding, untraversable mesa somewhere in Mexico, Stiles and Lydia move slowly and cautiously through the streets searching for the address of the person they were seeking.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles admits wiping his hands together, looking around at the people scattered throughout the streets.

"It's not the town, it's the plan." Lydia states.

"What's wrong with the plan?"

"Stiles." Lydia rolls her eyes not believing they are actually going through with this. "This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You're aware of that right?"

"I'm aware, it's not our best."

"We are going to die."

The two start walking searching for their destination, Stiles leading the way. "Are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" He's hoping she agrees with the latter.

"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die."

"Okay. Then would you mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?"

"This plan is stupid and we're going to die."

"Oh, thank you."

"Mmm."

Behind them Rayne is less than amused with the teen's joking nature and Lydia's objections to them being there in the first place. She growls, audibly voicing her opinion and the two instantly shut up. The two teens more or less blend in with their clothing. Rayne however sticks out like a sore thumb, with her complete black outfit consisting of leather pants, a suede corset with chains across the front and a lace-up back, and her knee high leather boots.

* * *

The three of them roam the village searching for their destination. Just as night falls they find the place they are looking for. They approach the door, two men are standing guard outside.

Lydia speaks to the men in Spanish, they respond with a shake of their heads. Rayne growls low from her position behind Stiles, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a card with a skull on it, holding it up to the man's view. The man licks his lips, looking up at the camera above his head over the door. Stiles sees the camera and holds the card up to the lens. The door behind the men clicks before swinging open, the men stepping aside and letting the trio enter. They walk straight down a hallway to another door, Stiles opens it revealing a nightclub. Everywhere people are dancing, the trio maneuvers through the crowd to the bar, where the bartender sets three shots down in front of them. Stiles moves to grab some cash out of his pocket, but is stopped by one of the Calaveras men clasping a hand over his and Lydia's shoulders.

"No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink."

"We didn't come to drink." Lydia states pulling something out of her pocket and dropping it into the glass of liquid.

The man pales as he sees the bullet casing etched with a skull on it, he is only more unnerved as Rayne picks up the other shot, downing it quickly, her eyes flashing red before returning to normal.

* * *

They are escorted upstairs to an office where Araya Calaveras sits in a chair. She holds a piece of fabric in one hand, in the other is a seam ripper which she uses to sever the threads in the fabric.

"Severo hates this music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind especially." She rips the fabric roughly, the two teens looking on uneasily, Rayne however is unfazed.

"It has a savage energy."

"We're here for Derek Hale." Lydia tells her.

"Is that so?"

"We know you have him." This draws Mama's attention to Lydia as she continues. "We've heard you can be bought."

Stiles takes out a stack of money setting it on the desk before him, he lays out five stacks of ten-thousand dollars each. "It's 50,000 for Derek."

"Now." She sets down her tool and fabric. "Where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese mafia?" The four thugs in the room cock their guns causing the two teens to jump. "Not smart to come alone."

"What makes you think we came alone?" Rayne said raising a manicured eyebrow.

* * *

Downstairs in the crowd of dancing bodies is Malia, her steel blue eyes glowing as she spins around the floor. On a bench by the wall sits Kira, her orange eyes flashing as she carefully studies the expanse of the room.

* * *

"You brought two wolves into my home?" Araya snapped glaring at Rayne.

Stiles smiles at her, "We brought two Alphas."

* * *

Back downstairs Scott's red eyes glow as he steps out of a darkened corner onto the dance floor.

The four thugs move downstairs circling the dance floor searching for the rest of the teen's group. Kira rushes across the floor to Malia who is dancing carefree but still keeping a close eye on things.

"Something's happening."

"I know!"

"what do we do?"

"Blend in!" Malia says still dancing as Kira stands before her with an incredulous look, she has no idea what she is doing. Malia laughs, "Dance with me, dumbass."

"Oh." Kira starts moving, only she looks more like a mannequin with her stiff movements. Malia shakes her head covering her mouth with her hand and biting her nails as she sees Kira's horrible dancing. Malia tries to get her loosen up but nothing is working, with one motion she wraps a hand around Kira grasping her by the back and pulling the shorter girl to her. Kira is taken aback at the close proximity to Malia but quickly finds herself smiling and dancing with the coyote.

The two girls dance close, touching one another as they move to the beat, tossing their hair around. They manage to garner everyone's attention and are soon the center of it all on the floor as everyone on the floor crowds around the two girls.

* * *

Back upstairs Araya is less than amused. "My friends." She sighs. "I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?"

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia answers her.

"But do you know it's meaning?"

"Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief."

"Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale."

This comment draws a growl from Rayne as her eyes flash red warning the woman she is walking a very thin line with the Alpha.

"Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles states.

The bartender's voice comes over the radio speaking Spanish. "Front door clear. South clear."

"North?" The man who brought them up grabs his radio speaking into it, but he receives no answer.

* * *

Down in the north corridor Scott picks up the radio speaking into it. "Stiles. Take ten off the table."

* * *

Stiles complies removing one stack of the money and pocketing it once again.

"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia tells Araya, who laughs in response. "While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline."

* * *

Down on the dance floor two of the thugs surround Malia and Kira, each holding guns. Malia leans forward whispering to Kira, "Ready?"

Kira nods, in her left hand she holds a set of nun chucks, she presses a button making them light up, she now fits in perfectly with the raving crowd. She lets one drop as she turns to the woman behind her flipping the chucks around in front of her.

Malia backhands the man behind her in the face, then grabs him by the shoulders, picking him up she body slams him down on the floor. She punches him in the face knocking him out.

Kira flips the chucks around blinding the woman with the lights, she then hits her in the stomach and again across the face dropping her to the ground. The two girls stand up facing the last thug who is grabbed and slammed back first against a beam by Scott who came past them through the crowd. The thug raises his gun but Scott grabs the guy's wrist with one hand, clutching his throat in the other. Scott picks him up and throws him into the air, the guy slams into the wall behind him leaving a dent as he falls to the ground.

Scott looks over at Kira and Malia giving them a nod which they return before following him through a door and down a side hallway. Scott shuts the door behind them, then leads the way through the halls searching for Derek.

* * *

Araya is growing more unamused by their actions by the second.

Stiles tries to reason with her one last time. "Look, just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist." He grimaces as Rayne smacks him in the back of the head lightly. "Just come on, take the money."

"Do you not have anything to say la loba?" Araya says looking straight at Rayne.

The Alpha locks eyes with the woman. "I don't think you have him. But if you do, or if you know where he is, I suggest you tell me. I have been searching for my fiancé for over two months. I have officially reached the point where I am done being nice. So, tell me what I want to know or I will turn your home into a bloodbath, and I will start by ripping your heart out."

The two women hold one another's stare, the tension in the room so thick it was nearly choking everyone. Rayne was so intently focused on Araya that it gave Severo the time he needed to sneak up behind the Alpha. The she-wolf realized her mistake the second the cattle prod touched the bare skin of her back above the corset, sending her to the ground in a split second.

Araya smiled as the man left the room, she picked up her radio. "Severo. Show them how the Calaveras negotiate."

* * *

Severo stands at the DJ booth, he nods to the mix master who bends down picking up a megaphone. But this is no ordinary bullhorn, as he presses the button for the siren sound a fine white cloud comes out of the end. Everywhere around the room the white cloud sprays out of pipes and vents in the floor, the partygoers scream dancing through it, it seems to have no effect on them at all.

* * *

In the hallway Scott pauses as he notices the cloud coming up out of the vents on the floor. He holds a hand out pausing the girls as he steps ahead to check. Just as he nears it two more streams spray down from over their heads sending both wolves into a fit of coughing, their lungs burning.

"Wolfsbane! It's Wolfsbane! Kira… Kira, get out of here!" Scott yells as he drops to his knees, the poison choking and weakening him. "Kira look out! Look out!"

From behind Kira an armed comes around the corner, in his hands he carries a large shotgun. Kira readies her nun chucks in her right hand, swinging them back she flails for the man but due to the cloud she can't see. The man slams the butt of his gun down on the back of her head dropping her to the ground.

Through his blurry vision Scott watches her drop to the floor in a heap, beside her Malia is gasping desperate to replace the poison with fresh air. Scott looks up to find Araya standing before him, in her hand she holds the cattle prod that Severo had used on Rayne moments ago.

"Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years."

Scott looks up at her, panting. "All we want is Derek."

"My Lobito, you're a long way from home."

Scott then realizes something as he looks into her eyes. "You don't know where he is either."

Araya's smile drops from her face as she leans forward shoving the prod into Scott's abdomen. He grunts as the electricity flows through his weakened body, he roars loudly shaking the hallway before he drops to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"_Okay so how long's it been?" Stiles questions as he walks into the main exam room of the Vet's office behind Scott, Lydia trailing behind them both. He finds Rayne sitting on the edge of the exam table. Surprisingly the fact that she is sitting before him with nothing but a black bra covering her upper half doesn't warrant his attention, what does it the fact that she is stitching up a long cut on the left side of her torso._

"_Why are you not healing?"_

_Rayne gives him a look, "If I knew that Stiles, do you think I'd be doing this?" She motions to the needle and thread with her hand._

_Scott interrupts the two, "Weeks. He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts."_

"_Has Derek ever returned your texts?"_

"_Once. Definitely once." His eyes move to his sister. "But he always returns Rayne's and she hasn't heard from him."_

"_What if he up and left again?" Stiles knew he was treading on thin ice with his adopted sister but he needed it to be said to discount it._

"_He would never leave without telling me Stiles, especially not now." She held up her hand showing them the engagement ring, this was the first time either of them had noticed it._

"_Whoa. He proposed to you?" Scott said._

"_Yeah. The night he disappeared." Rayne felt like there was something she was missing, like chunk of her memory was missing, but she'd be damned if she could figure out why. "Look Stiles, I know he's in trouble. When I woke up the loft was deserted, nothing save for the things Scott picked up when he found me. There was dried blood on the floor, and I gather from the blood staining my once favorite shirt that some of that blood was from me. Which means the rest was from Derek. Maybe he left, or maybe he's in trouble. But I won't know that answer until I find him. Please help me Stiles."_

_The teen sighs nodding to Scott who holds a silver canister in his hand. "Like I was saying, this time it felt different. So I went to the loft. The alarm was on. Everything looked okay, save for Rayne and the blood. But then I found these."_

_Scott sets the canister on the table, popping the lid off. Stiles reaches his hand in picking up one of the objects and holding it up. It is a gold shell casing with a skull etched on it._

"_So I sent a picture to Deaton." Scott continues. "He said that it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico. The Calaveras."_

"_What would they want with Derek?" Lydia questions before she notices Rayne's expression change. "You know them Rayne?"_

_The Alpha looks up at the Banshee, giving a sigh. "Yeah. They were the ones holding Derek and Peter when I found them. They were searching for some she-wolf, not me and not Cora, they thought that Derek and Peter knew where to find her."_

"_You don't think they killed him do you?" Stiles asks giving Rayne an apologetic look after seeing her wince._

"_I… I don't know." Scott replies truthfully. "That's why you're here." He tells Lydia pushing the container over to her._

_She sighs sticking her hand in the jar and pulling up a handful of the bullet casings. She holds them in her hand shuffling them around before she closes her eyes and lets them fall from her hand onto the table. As they fall to the table she hears gunshots and a man screaming, the last casing to fall ends up standing._

"_Lydia, what? Is he dead?" Stiles questions seeing the look on her face._

"_No. But I'm not sure he's alive either."_

"_What does that mean?" Scott asks._

"_I don't know." She admits looking increasingly confused. "There's something not right. I just… I don't know."_

"_So, if the Calaveras have him, how do we find them?"_

_Scott picks up the standing casing staring at the skull on it. "Mexico."_

* * *

Rayne opens her eyes, she finds herself on a cold cement floor in what looks like a bathroom. Shaking off the effects of the cattle prod she turns her head to the side to find her brother lying prone beside her.

"Scotty, you okay?"

Kira hears the two stir and rushes over standing above them. "They're awake. Guys, they're awake."

The other two rush over to them, Stiles kneels down in between them. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." The siblings reply in tandem as they push themselves up into a sitting position.

"They don't have him. They don't have Derek." Scott says.

"We know. But right now, they've got Lydia." Kira tells them.

"Lydia?" Scott says looking around at the others. "What do they want with Lydia?"

* * *

Outside on the deck Lydia sits at small table across from Araya, the elder woman is pouring them both a cup of tea. "I have to admit I don't have much experience with Banshees."

"That makes two of us." Lydia admits staring down at the table. "Since I don't have much experience being one."

"I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia." She lifts her cup taking a sip staring at the teen before her.

"Trust me, you'd have better luck with tarot cards."

"Let's find out." Araya states, her gaze moving to the three men standing guard beside them. "Tell me, which of these men is about to die?"

Lydia's head whips over to them terror written across her face.

* * *

Down in the bathroom Scott and Rayne are trying to find a way out. The two of them grab the steel door, their fingertips barely grasping the edge as they pull against it. Even being two Alphas, they can't budge the door an inch.

"We already looked for a way out." Kira tells them, but their attention isn't on her. They are staring at set of claws marks on the wall beside the door. Kira notices and says, "I think a lot of people have."

"I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it."

"What about Lydia?" Kira asks Malia.

"What about her?" Malia respond as if she should care.

"We're not leaving without her." Scott states crossing the room towards the coyote, who gives him a look. "Why not?"

Stiles steps over to her, "Cause we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends."

"Is that what you'd do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira questions not believing that Malia was considering leaving one of them behind.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave."

Stiles raises a hand wiping his lips. "Mmm. Believe it or not, that's progress."

"All right, guys, we're not dead yet. And that mean Araya wants something." Scott interrupts.

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?"

"Maybe he left on his own." Stiles responds to Kira's question.

"Or maybe someone else got to him." Rayne says her voice wavering.

* * *

Back on the deck Lydia is still terror struck at Araya's question about the men. Araya picks up an orange and a very sharp serrated edge knife, cutting the peel off of the fruit.

"How does it work? Do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own." She sets the knife down on the plate before her, her fingertips still touching the cool metal. "Or is it just a… a feeling?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Just how close to death to they have to be?" She says tapping her nail against the blade as Lydia stares over at the two men trying desperately to answer the woman. Araya picks up the knife, throwing it, it embeds in the chest of the man to her right.

Lydia screams as she shoves herself to her feet away from the table. "What did you do that for?"

"He stole from me." Araya says in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you want?" Lydia whispers, a distraught look on her face.

"Right now? I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of Alpha he really is."

* * *

The steel door slides open, Severo and two more guards striding into the room towards the group. Severo pulls out a cattle prod zapping Scott and Rayne.

When the siblings come to, they are in another room, sitting backwards on a set of chairs facing the door. Their wrists are hanging down at their sides, shacked to the floor with chains. Another length of chain runs from Scott's chair to Rayne's binding them together. Along with the chains, several wires run from Rayne's wrists, to Scott's, then along the floor in front of them to a machine. Scott has been stripped of his shirt leaving him in a black tank top.

Behind the machine stands Kira, her left arm in Severo's grasp. Another armed man stands beside the empty chair. Everyone looks to the door as it opens, Araya steps in followed by Lydia and another armed guard.

Lydia's eyes find the two McCall siblings and she whispers. "Oh God."

Scott and Rayne jerk against the chains as Araya approaches them. "Let her go. Look… You've got me. Just let the others go." Scott pleads with the huntress.

The man pushes Lydia further into the room, shoving her down into the empty chair beside Scott. He shackles Lydia up much like the two wolves, while Severo shoves Kira forward towards the machine lifting up her hand and placing it on the dial.

"Your hand goes here. So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha's. If she doesn't. I turn the dial on the Banshee."

"No, I'm not doing this." Kira gasps struggling against Severo who holds a tight grasp on her left wrist, he speaks to her in Spanish, placing it back on the dial.

"Are you sure? Two of your friends have the power to heal. The other? Not so much."

"What are you doing? What is this a game to you?" Scott asks.

"This is a test, Lobito." Araya states walking around to face them. "Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial."

After a glance over at his sister, Scott turns to Kira. "Do whatever they ask. Okay? Whatever they want. We can take it."

The fox nods as Araya asks the first question. "So… We don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him."

"What? How would I know that?" Scott says.

"You do, you just have not figured it out yet. Rayne knows as well."

"If I knew believe me I wouldn't be here." The she-wolf snaps.

"Perhaps you just need something to jog your memory."

"We don't know." Lydia tells her. "Why do you think we came here?"

Araya sighs, "Kira, turn the dial."

Kira shakes her head vehemently as Severo pushes her hand to the dial.

"Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Araya says.

"No. No!" Scott yells. "Do it, Kira."

"Do it." Rayne says giving the fox a grim smile.

Kira lets out a shaky breath placing her fingers on the dial, Araya tells her, "Let's start at one."

Scott and Kira lock eyes as she turns the dial to the one hundred mark. Scott grabs the back of the chair, grunting as the electricity courses through his body. Beside him Rayne clenches her fists, the chains snapped tight as she strains against them.

* * *

Down in the bathroom Stiles is pacing the room, on the ground in front of the sinks sits Malia. "Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott?"

Malia closes her eyes trying hard to focus on what is happening. Stiles is growing increasingly alarmed, "Can you hear Kira, Lydia, Rayne, anybody? What are they saying?"

Malia opens her eyes and shakes her head. "I… I can't. I can't concentrate. I… There's too many sound and voices."

"Okay, alright. It's okay." He kneels down before her. "We'll, just breathe. Breathe with me all right? You practiced this with Scott before, remember that?"

"I'm trying."

"It's okay, it's okay. Just ah, focus on something. Here, look at my eyes. Or just uh, focus on the sound of my voice. Anything you have to do, just try to concentrate… Concentrate on…"

Malia leans forward catching Stiles' lips with her own, when she pulls back and opens her eyes Stiles is shocked to find them glowing their bright steel blue.

* * *

Upstairs the electricity still flows through the two Alpha's, they have been enduring the charge for well over five minutes.

"Tell me! Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales."

Scott pants, "I said I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think! Who could've taken him?"

"Tres." Severo tells Kira motioning to the dial once more.

Scott and Rayne breath heavily trying to recover in their momentary reprieve from the currants. Scott looks over at Kira, "It's okay. It's okay."

Kira winces as she turns the dial once more pushing the needle past the three hundred mark. The veins in Scott's neck pulse as he throws his head back, beside him Rayne's teeth are clenched so tight she's afraid they might break.

"Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter?" Araya continues.

Still Scott and Rayne shake their heads. "We don't know."

"Oh! Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!"

Scott grunts again, his arms now straining against the chains. "I don't know."

She steps over in front of Rayne, the two women staring one another down. "You know who it was Rayne. You know who took your mate, you were there! Focus Rayne! Who took Derek!"

"I don't know!" The she-wolf growls out.

"Diez!" Araya orders. "Diez!"

* * *

In the bathroom Malia hears Scott and Rayne's screams reach a crescendo. Around them the lights begin to flicker wildly drawing a nervous look from Stiles.

"They're killing them." Malia says.

* * *

Araya moves over shoving Kira out of the way, she grabs the dial cranking up it higher. Scott and Rayne's screams turn to roars as the currants pass through them violently. Suddenly their eyes snap open, revealing two sets of piercing red eyes.

* * *

_Scott flashes back to the night he overheard Chris and Kate Argent sitting on the bleachers at the high school during one of the lacrosse games. "Can you get turned by a scratch?"_

"_If the claws go deep enough."_

* * *

_Rayne has a flashback as well, to the night Derek disappeared._

"_Rayne!" She hears Derek yelling for her amid the smoke and rapid gunfire._

"_I'm here!"_

_He hears her yell and holds out his hand to the side. She reaches out for his hand through the smoke, grabbing it he pulls her to his right side as they try to see who threw the smoke._

_A fierce growling is heard, the group unloads bullets, firing blindly into the smoke._

_One by one they fall._

_Derek and Rayne stand, they hear a shotgun cock and before they can register their shock, the person fires hitting Derek square in the chest._

_Derek sinks to his knees on the floor, he looks down feeling the gunshot wound on his chest._

"_It's real."_

_He glances to the side and sees Rayne lying beside him on the floor, blood seeping through her shirt from several gashes he guesses._

_From through the smoke in front of them steps the figure._

"_You're real." Derek stutters._

"_Kate." Rayne whispers._

_She smiles at them both. "That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this."_

_Her eyes glow green, her skin takes on a blue hue and she growls, opening her mouth revealing four long and very sharp canines._

* * *

The two wolves roar loudly shaking the room as they strain against the chains. Araya is stunned as she watches first Scott snap the shackles, then Rayne, the two Alpha's rising to their feet.

"Say the name."

The siblings look up replying together. "Kate."

* * *

"No. That's impossible. It's impossible. That can't be what they said." Stiles admits sitting on the floor beside Malia.

"Why? Who… Who's Kate?"

"She's a hunter. An Argent."

* * *

Somewhere underground Kate stands before a great seal covered in dirt and cobwebs. Behind it in a small cramped area is Derek, unconscious and covered in debris and more cobwebs. He's filthy, as if he's been there for the last two months.

* * *

"So you're just letting us go?" Scott says as he and Rayne walk out of the building behind Araya, the rest of the group already released and standing beside Stiles' Jeep and Rayne's street bike.

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better. You McCall siblings are something special."

"You could have just told us she was alive."

"You wouldn't have believed me. Now I know what kind of Alpha you are. And where your next step lies."

"What next step?"

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door."

Scott nods moving over to the others while Rayne gives a curious glance to Araya. "There were easier ways to help us remember."

"I'm a hunter. I do what I know."

"I don't understand why if Kate took my memories did the shock bring them back? Talia took mine, Derek's and Peter's before, and the only way I got mine back was because she placed a spell on my ring. The two of them never got their memories back."

"Perhaps Kate has not reached her full potential yet, has not figured out all the tricks of being a supernatural creature. You know what that means Raynelle."

"Yeah, she'll be deadlier when she does figure it out." Araya turns for the door but pauses as the Alpha calls her. "Wait. About what you just said to Scott. I turned an innocent, why haven't you come for me?"

"You already know the answer to that Raynelle. I spare your life, but just this once."

The two women share a mutual nod as Rayne joins the others. Stiles steps forward, "So what now?"

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott says.

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asks.

"Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide."

The group turns as a loud motorcycle comes down the street, Stiles jumps back beside the siblings as the bike comes to a stop where he had been standing. Rayne smirks as the helmet is taken off, the face underneath revealing a friend.

"You know her?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Braeden."

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asks.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia spits out obviously not liking this turn of events.

Rayne steps over beside the woman. "Braeden is the one who helped me save Derek and Peter."

Braeden gives her a smile before her gaze shifts over to Scott. "Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia."

"The Church?" Lydia asks not believing a word.

Stiles adds, "What's The Church?"

"It's not a place you'll find God."

Stiles turns to Rayne as she approaches the black street bike, something about it is vaguely familiar to him. "Is that one of the twins' bikes?"

He catches a sad look passing over Rayne's face as she strokes the tank. "It was Aiden's. Ethan said I should keep it, said Aiden would have wanted me to have it."

Stiles nods walking over to the Jeep as the rest of the group piles in. Rayne slides on her leather jacket, she and Braeden put on their helmets and take off leading the way out of town.

* * *

Inside the Jeep the mood is solemn, only Malia dares to break the silence and ask the question that both she and Kira want to ask. She leans up between the front seats from her place in the middle. "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?"

Kira holds up her hand from her position behind Scott. "Uh, I'd like to know, too."

"Well, we were at her funeral." Stiles quips earning two thoroughly confused stares from the girls. "So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground."

"She was never in it." Scott tells them.

"She was Allison's Aunt." Lydia says. "And a total sociopath."

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Kira tells Scott, knowing the subject concerning the Argent's is a touchy one now that Allison is gone.

"Um, yes he does." Malia snaps.

Scott nods, "Yeah, she's right. You guys should know. You need to know."

"All right." Stiles sighs. "Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family."

"Some of them survived, like Cora, and Peter." Scott continued.

"A very angry Peter." Lydia added remembering the beast he had been.

"Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me."

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." Lydia said.

"With a little help from my sister."

"Yeah, but we saw her buried." Stiles reminds them.

"No." Scott tells him remembering what Araya told him and Rayne. "We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure that she was really dead.

_Araya and Severo pull Kate's body out of a locker in the morgue, uncovering her, Araya picks up her hand the clear claws already forming._

"Her body was healing. More and more as it got closer to the full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. And they took her. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change."

_Kate is in the very bathroom where the group was being held. The door opens, Severo tosses a straight razor across the floor, it stops just before her. She picks it up, staring at her eyes in the shiny blade._

"The Calaveras, they treat the code like the law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it."

"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia says.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Scott asks her. "Because that's what she did."

_Two men open the viewing slider looking down into the room, they see Kate lying face down on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. They open the door approaching the body, as they near they see that the blood is originating from her wrists, she slit them. Her eyes snap open revealing Emerald green orbs, she smirks before attacking._

"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asks.

"I don't know." Scott admits. "There's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia snarks just before the Jeep hits something, tossing them around before Stiles pulls to a stop.

Braeden and Rayne turn around coming back, they stop next to the Jeep, taking off their helmets they approach the vehicle. "What happened?" Braeden questions.

"I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles answers looking around his vehicle.

"Scott, we need to get there by night." Braeden states. "It's too dangerous otherwise."

Scott is torn about leaving his friends, but Stiles shrugs him off. "Go."

"Not without you."

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll think of something. We always do. Just go."

Scott sighs, "Okay." He moves over to his sister but stops as he hears his name. "Scott…" He turns back as Kira runs over to him. "I can't think of anything else to say except for be careful. And… And I know "Be careful" sounds kind of lame and I'm totally sure the second you're gone I'm gonna think of something much better, but I…"

Scott gives her a smile. "Uh, "Be careful" works for me."

Kira smiles wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tight, it takes Scott by surprise but after a moment he returns her embrace. Braeden grumbles, shaking her head at the teens. "Scott, the sun's going down."

"Hey, I gotta go." He says rubbing her back before he pulls back, giving her a smile as he climbs on the back of Rayne's bike and the trio takes off.

Stiles pops the hood looking over the engine, while he does that Malia kneels down on the passenger side. She reaches up under the wheel well and grabs hold of something. "Stiles." She grunts pulling the object out. "I don't think we hit something." She stands holding up what looks like a giant claw. "I think something hit us."

* * *

The trio pulls up to a hill overlooking a church, they dismount and walk to the edge staring down at the ruins below them.

"La iglesia."

"What happened here?" Rayne questions looking over the town.

"An earthquake. It leveled the town."

"Then why is the church still standing?" Scott asks.

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath."

"Do we wanna know?"

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the nagual."

"Shapeshifters?"

"Were-jaguars."

"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?"

"I don't know. Never gotten this far before." Braeden admits walking back to the bikes.

* * *

Back at the Jeep Stiles is under the hood wrenching on it trying to get it working.

"Maybe we should just walk." Lydia suggests earning her a glare from Stiles as he drops the screwdriver from between his teeth.

"Hey, I will never abandon this Jeep. You understand me? Ever. Ever." He places the clamp back on the hose and tightens it down.

Kira steps out front standing beside Malia who is studying the area surrounding them. The coyote motions to the teen mechanic. "Work faster, Stiles." She looks around at the hill tops. "There is something out here with us."

* * *

Rayne, Scott and Braeden walk into the ruined town towards the church entrance. The mercenary hands a flashlight to Scott, in her hands she holds a shotgun, while Rayne flicks out her claws ready for a fight with Kate.

When they find the front of the church, Braeden racks the slide loading the gun, this causes Scott to give her a concerned look. Rayne walks ahead of them but listens to their conversation.

"If you find Kate in there, what are you gonna do with her?"

"Bring her back to the Calaveras. That's what they paid me for."

"What happens after that?"

"Not my problem."

"You don't care?"

"Do you? She's a mass murderer."

"And you're a mercenary."

"Girl's gotta eat."

"If you were paid enough, would you kill her?"

"If the money was good, I'd kill you." Braeden states before heading inside the church.

Scott grabs his sister's arm as she starts for the church. "Can we really trust her?"

"Scott, she may be a mercenary, but she still knows right from wrong. She took me with her when she went after Derek and Peter, she didn't have to do that. Kate may be one of us now, a supernatural creature, but she is still a killer. She sealed her fate the night she burned the Hale family. If I find her first, you won't have to worry about Braeden taking her back to the Calaveras, because I'm going to kill her, and this time I won't rip out her throat, I'm gonna rip her head off."

Scott shakes his head as Rayne walks into the church behind Braeden, he follows them reluctantly. Inside Braeden turns back to them. "Can you catch Derek's scent?"

"Yeah." Rayne says.

"Already got it." Scott agrees. He holds a hand out in front of Braeden as both he and Rayne stop, they both can hear the distant roaring coming from somewhere inside the church.

"What?"

"There's something else in here." Scott tells her.

"Something like what?"

"Something not human."

Braeden aims the gun before her and takes off further inside, the siblings trailing behind her.

* * *

Back at the Jeep Kira pulls her sword out of the back walking back up front to stand beside Malia. She passes by Stiles, now sitting in the engine compartment still working to get it running and Lydia trying to hold the flashlight but she can't stay still.

"Lydia, could you please just hold the flashlight still for a second? It's really hard to see anything when you keep shaking it like that."

Lydia gives him a wide eyed stare. "I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down Jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified."

"Well, just be slightly less terrified." He grabs something out of the engine handing it to her. "And hold this."

"What's this?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important." Stiles admits.

"Oh, God." Lydia says.

"Anything?" Kira asks Malia as she surveys the area around them.

"It's too hard to see. We should've brought another flashlight."

Kira thinks for a moment before stepping back to the front of the Jeep. She holds her sword out in front of the headlight, twisting it just right she catches the light beam sending it out in front of them illuminating the night. Just as her light hits a large boulder she sees something move behind it. "Did you see that?"

Malia sees it instantly baring her teeth, steel blue eyes flashing as she roars taking off after the shadow.

"Malia, wait!" Kira yells taking off after the coyote.

"Hey, Malia!" Stiles yells trying to take off after her.

Lydia yells to the warrior, "Kira, go!" She turns to Stiles. "You. Fix the Jeep." He starts to move again. "Stiles, focus!" He grumbles setting back down.

Kira rushes after Malia, panting she rounds a corner coming to a stop. With her sword drawn she steps cautiously forward, "Malia?" Her breathing is ragged as she spins around, then back again brandishing her sword ready to take on whatever she finds. A twig snaps behind her and she spins around finding nothing. Then footsteps approach her from behind and she spins around nearly taking off Malia's head.

"It's me! Uh, it's me, it's me."

Kira lowers the sword, breathing heavily. "What happened? What's out there?"

Malia looks behind her, "I don't know, but it is big and fast. And it cuts deep."

Kira looks down at the girl's left side to find a deep gash in her flesh, blood seeping out of the wound. The two girls hear the Jeep's engine roar to life and take off back towards the others as quick as they can.

* * *

Braeden leads the way down into the catacombs underneath the church, Scott follows with Rayne behind him watching their backs.

"So, how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden asks Scott.

"What?"

"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?"

Scott's expression is confused. "You mean, Kira?"

"Whatever her name is."

"Well, she's not really, uh… I mean, we've never actually…" Scott comes to a realization. "She's not my girlfriend."

"So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her?" Scott gives her a look to which she states. "You should've kissed your girlfriend."

The three of them move further down into the depths of the church. They hear little sounds and noises coming from around them, but no sign of anyone. Scott spins around shining the flashlight down the hall behind them, something was back there.

"What?" Braeden whispers.

"Just had a feeling like something was behind us."

They start moving forward again, Scott moving Rayne ahead of him to protect her, he keeps looking over his shoulder knowing something is following them. Suddenly a growl is heard from somewhere behind them, the three of them whipping around.

"You hear that?" The mercenary exclaims.

"Is this why you never get that far?"

They hear footsteps running towards them, whatever it is it's coming fast, growling as it gets closer to its prey.

"Get ready." Braeden orders. She holds up her gun firing a shot.

* * *

"You… You please don't do that ever again!" Stiles snaps pointing his finger at Malia.

"Do what?"

"I… I thought you just took off. I thought you were running."

"I was running."

"No, I mean, like, I thought you were leaving."

"I wouldn't leave without you."

"Really?"

"I would never leave without you." She admits drawing a curious look from Stiles. "Them I would leave."

"Yeah. Uh, It's progress." Stiles tells the two girls in the back.

Lydia looks down at the gash in Malia's side. "That doesn't look so good."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure, it looks deep." Kira says.

"Yeah, I can feel it healing."

Lydia asks, "You didn't see anything?"

"Barely." Malia answers quickly. "It had a strong scent, though."

"Like what?" Stiles questions.

"Like death."

* * *

Braeden fires off shot after shot running through six shells in a matter of seconds as they back down the hallway.

"Where is it? Do you see it?"

"No!" Rayne yells trying to catch her breath clutching the gash on the left side of her neck where the creature's claws just grazed her.

"No, I don't know!" Scott screams, he's bleeding from a gash on his right cheek. "I can't see anything!"

Braeden reloads the gun. "Where is this thing?"

Scott hears footsteps in front of them rushing towards where they stand. "It's coming back. It's coming back!"

Braeden whispers, "Get behind me." The Alpha ignores her. "Scott, get behind me!"

The Alpha steps out in front of her, Rayne joins by his side knowing what he's thinking. If he goes down, she's going with him. He looks over giving her a nod, which she returns knowing what he wants them to do. Suddenly the two Alpha's let out simultaneous roars that have Braeden covering her ears at the sheer volume of them. Their eyes burn like embers in the darkness, their claws gleaming in the small glimpses of light. The walls, ceiling and floor shake and tremble, dust and dirt falling from above them, as the massive roars travel through the catacombs.

Once they stop they hear an indistinct roaring coming from far away. Scott turns to the woman behind them. "I think we scared it."

"I think you scared everything." Braeden admits. "You McCall wolves are something special."

The two siblings glance at one another, that was the same thing Araya had said to them earlier. Perhaps they knew something about the siblings that they themselves hadn't figured out yet.

A crashing sound from behind has the trio looking over their shoulders, a wall behind them has fallen revealing a hidden room.

"What is that?"

On a stone wall they see an etching, almost like a seal, covered in dirt and cobwebs. They walk forward moving down the steps into the small room.

"Tezcatlipoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek."

Scott kneels beside the wall alongside his sister, they press their ears against the wall listening for any sign of the Beta. Behind the wall they can hear a heartbeat. Scott stands looking down at his fist, "Stand back." He clenches his fist and in one punch bursts through the wall. Rayne joins him ripping at the opening until it is wide enough for them to see through. Braeden holds up the flashlight, the beam falling on the figure behind the wall.

Rayne gasps as her eyes meet her mate's. "Derek. Oh, God, no."

Scott can't believe his eyes. "Oh, my God."

* * *

Stiles and the others drive through the ruins till they find the entrance of the church. They get out just as Rayne comes walking out of the church. She is pale, walking like a zombie, tears streaming unabashedly down her cheeks.

Stiles grabs her upper arms steadying her as she stumbles. "Rayne, what happened? Is Derek dead?"

Her blue eyes meet his as she whispers. "No." She opens her jacket tugging down the waistband of her pants to expose her Triskele tattoo. The three girls look down obviously confused, Stiles is as well until he realizes what is missing from her skin. Derek's bite mark. It's gone.

"What does that mean?"

"He's not mine anymore."

"How is that possible?" Lydia asks.

"That bitch took him from me." Rayne growls out. She looks over her shoulder as she hears the others coming out of the church, the teens following her line of sight. Braeden and Scott have who the group assumes is Derek between them, his arms around their necks supporting him.

Stiles face is a mixture of disbelief and sheer terror of the repercussions of this event, as his eyes fall on the body between the wolf and mercenary.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asks.

Stiles is at a loss for words. "Uh. Sort of." There right in front of him is Derek, only now he's a teenager again.


	2. 117

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Please be patient as I do not have a lot of free time to write, therefore it may be several days or even a week before I can update. I am working on 9 stories at this time and suffering from serious writers block.**

**Thank you to Marine76, NicoleR85 and beckylovestwilight for their reviews of chapter 1.**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you all have blown me away.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Beacon Hills High, many years ago. Cheering is heard as the basketball team bursts from the locker room, they holler and laugh as they head towards the court for their game. Past them down the hall walks a teenage Peter, as the group turns a corner, one player breaks off from them and heads back to Peter's side. A young Rayne, dressed in her basketball uniform, ready to play.

They walk inside the locker room towards the showers where they find a young Derek on his hands and knees under the spray of the shower head. His head whips up as he hears them, his eyes flashing steel blue. Peter shakes his head as he steps over and turns off the water, then he grabs hold of the Beta's jersey yanking him to his feet.

"I thought… I thought I could control it." Derek stutters looking between his Uncle and best friend.

"All this risk? Just for a basketball game?"

"It's the finals, they need me." Derek whimpers as he pulls away from Peter.

"To do what? Rip someone's throat out on the court?" He watches as Derek leans heavily against the lockers, fighting the transformation in his body. "Even born wolves have to learn control on a full moon, Derek."

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be easier for us, why does it hurt like this?"

"Did you bring it?"

"It's not working."

"Did you bring it?" Peter reiterates slowly with an authority laced tone.

Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ceramic disk with the Hale pack mark, a Triskele carved on the top.

"Go ahead." Peter tells him.

Derek looks down at the disk in his hand, panting. "I-I told you, it's not working."

"Do it!"

Derek pants heavily holding the disk in front of him as Peter leers from his position in front of the teen. "Alpha, Beta, Omega…"

"Again."

"Alpha, Beta, Omega…"

"Again."

"Alpha, Beta, Omega…" Derek's eyes have turned blue, his fangs protruding from behind his lips.

"Again!"

Derek's voice begins to echo as he sinks to his knees. "Alpha, Beta, Omega… Alpha, Beta, Omega…" A loud scream rips through the locker room emanating from Derek's mouth as he throws his arms out wide.

* * *

Back to the present at a small gas station in Beacon Hills, the rain falls down in a heavy curtain blanketing everything in a watery haze. An attendant steps out of the front door as he sees a car sitting out by the gas pumps, the name on his work shirt reads Briggs. Shielding his eyes from the rain he sees that the car is empty, the driver's side door wide open and the hazards flashing.

Suddenly he hears a loud hissing, like that of a Velociraptor from Jurassic Park, coming from the opposite side of the building. He strides over to find the sound coming from the closed bathroom on the side of the building.

"Hey!" He bangs on the door twice. "You okay in there?" He steps forward leaning his ear to the door, trying to ear what is going on inside.

Inside the bathroom is Kate Argent, she is staring at herself in the dirty glass of the mirror. She screams, her body seems to be going through some sort of transformation.

"Hey, you all right?" She hears the man outside the door. "What's going on in there?"

Kate exhales sharply as another growl comes up her throat threatening to burst out. "Just a second."

The banging continues on the door as Kate growls, now beginning to sound like a Jaguar. She slams her hands down on the sink, long claws inching out from her fingertips. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You need to open the door. I don't know what the hell you're doing or whatever you're on, but I got a key. You come out or I'm coming in." He receives no answer. He digs the ring of keys out of his pocket and finding the correct one uses it to unlock the door. As he tries to open it he finds it locked again. "Hey! You want me to call the cops? You hear me? Lady, open the door!" He bangs on it again repeatedly. "Open it!"

As he hits it again the door pops open, so he slowly opens it stepping inside. "You okay?"

From the sink Kate whirls around fully shifted into what appears to be a were-jaguar. She growls loudly baring her white fangs before she attacks, ripping the man to shreds in seconds.

* * *

The group has returned to Beacon Hills, pulling up outside of the clinic they quickly get out of the Jeep minus Malia and Kira who they dropped off. Scott reaches into the back picking up an unconscious young Derek and hefting him over his shoulder. Rayne climbs off of the bike, she's soaked from head to toe. She takes off her helmet as she follows the group inside to the exam room where Deaton is awaiting their arrival. Using his arm he swipes everything from the table top knocking it to the floor as he reaches out helping Scott lay Derek down gently, the teen's head lolling from side to side.

Deaton takes a step back as he sees Derek in youth form for the first time, he is shocked. "Wow."

"Wow?" Stiles asks hoping it's a good sign. "Wow as in, "I've seem this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? Cause that's the kind of wow we're hoping for."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton says looking over at Stiles, his face turns to a grimace as he takes in Rayne standing opposite him in the shadows. He can't tell if the drops rolling down her face are from the rain, or tears, but he can nearly hear the breaking of her heart over his words. She sets her helmet down and strips off her jacket, coming to stand beside him she locks gazes with the doctor. He knows now the drops are tears.

"Tell me there's a way to bring him back. I'll do anything, please Deaton. Tell me there's a chance I can have him back."

Lydia reaches down taking hold of Derek's hand. "He's cold. Really cold."

As Deaton takes his other hand confirming what Lydia said, Scott looks over the boy and his sister. "Do you think this is permanent?"

Deaton grabs his flashlight shining it in Derek's eyes one by one. "I'm not even sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles questions.

"Until he wakes up?" Deaton says. "Probably not much. It might me best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?"

Stiles answer is a loud growl from Rayne that shakes the walls. Deaton frowns as he gives a nod. "If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia wonders what possible motive Kate could have for turning back the clock.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her."

Stiles scoffs, "And bad for everyone else."

Deaton looks around at their tired faces. "You guys should go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep?" He smiles. "It is a school night. You all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"Someone should stay with you." Scott states knowing that if Kate attacks it may take more than just the Vet and his sister to take her down.

"I'm not leaving, Scott." Rayne says looking down at Derek. "He'd stay with me. Besides Deaton's right. You all have done so much for Derek, and he'd tell you to get your asses home and get some sleep for school."

"I'll stay." Lydia says earning curious looks from everyone. "My grades are fine… Despite missing a few classes."

Stiles shakes his head, "Ah, I'm so not okay with this."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Guys, go." She says pointedly.

"No." Stiles states.

Scott nods at his sister, "Text us if anything happens."

"Nope, still not okay with it." Stiles says as Scott starts to drag him out of the room. "Not going anywhere. All right, just cause you're stronger…"

The two leave out the front door, Deaton moves into his office and Lydia stands on the opposite side of the table from Rayne.

* * *

Scott returns home, carefully opening and closing the back door. He notices the sound of water drops, which wasn't unusual since it was raining outside, but these drops were coming from inside. He glances down at the floor to find several buckets and pots scattered around, after a look up at the ceiling he realized where the drops were coming from.

He sees a figure asleep on the couch, in his curiosity to find out who it is he stumbles over a tool box on the floor. The tools make a loud crashing sound as the box is kicked.

"Scott?"

The Alpha relaxes recognizing the voice, as he picks up the tools. "Hey Dad. What's with the tools?"

Rafael stands up, walking over to his son. "Oh, I was just, uh…" He sighs rubbing his face. "…gettin' started on a list of repairs you guys need done. What time is it?"

"It's um…" Scott grabs the clock on the table beside him turning it so his dad can't see it. "Midnight."

"We were supposed to have dinner. We had a deal. When your mom has a night shift, we-we have dinner."

"Sorry, I totally forgot about it. When we got back from the camping trip, I had to go straight to the animal clinic to finish up work."

"Alright, well…" Again Rafael sighs. "Tomorrow night. Dinner."

"Great."

"Where's your sister?"

"Uh, she's with Derek."

Rafael grimaces, he still can't believe his daughter is with that man. He had been trying hard to repair his relationship with Rayne, but he couldn't let the fact she was with Derek go. So naturally, he spoke his mind and all that served to do was drive an even bigger wedge between them. He shook his head, turning to his son. "You get anything to eat?"

Scott exhales, "Yeah, Mexican."

* * *

The next morning Lydia wakes up, she's sitting in a chair by the wall, her head propped up on her hand. She finds Deaton beside Derek checking the teen's pulse. "How's he doing?" She finds Rayne is still in her same spot standing beside the table, her eyes are bloodshot and dark rings have formed under them.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high."

This statement serves to catch both girl's attentions, and it does as Lydia stands coming over beside the doctor. After a smile from Rayne, the Banshee reaches out taking Derek's hand, "He's a lot warmer now."

"Lydia, I'm going to try something." Deaton says suddenly. "I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay."

Lydia nods as Deaton picks up a scalpel, he first looks to Rayne judging her reaction, she too gives him a nod willing to go along with anything that may help. He grasps Derek's arm just above the elbow and drags the blade down his forearm to his wrist. The wound closes just as quickly as it was made, sealing itself shut before the blade had moved down his skin.

"That looks like it healed really fast."

Deaton agrees with the redhead. "Unusually fast."

"What does it mean?"

Deaton sighs, "I'm not sure. Lets try something else. Rayne, grab me a five milliliter syringe. Top drawer."

The Alpha nods walking over and opening the drawer, picking up the needle she pauses as a thought occurs to her. She reaches a hand around feeling her back, then draws it around her front doing the same thing. Something wasn't right. She had watched Deaton slice Derek's arm wide open and yet she was fine. She now was positive that her unexplainable injuries were tied directly to Derek, and turning back his age had somehow broken whatever curse had been placed upon her. The only question that remained was who placed it upon her and why.

Behind the three, Derek's claws on his left hand are fully extended, a low growl is heard throughout the room. The three turn to find the Beta climbing down off of the table, he's shaky, unsteady on his feet.

"Derek…" Lydia cautions.

The Beta exhales slowly as Deaton approaches. "Derek."

"Derek, are you all right?" Lydia asks as his steel blue eyes lock onto them.

Their voices are muffled to the Beta as he only sees them through patches of red. They continue talking to him, trying to reason with the wolf. Derek bares his fangs, Rayne steps in between him and the others.

"Derek. It's me. It's Rayne. Remember me?"

Derek shakes his head, covering his ears like their voices are driving him crazy. Within a second Rayne is lying on the floor, three claws marks stretching down from above her left eye to her chin. Deaton steps forward to help her and gets a swipe of Derek's claws across his left arm. Lydia kneels down to help the two, as they hear a door swing open and shut, they look up to find that Derek has disappeared.

* * *

"All right, so it's like two in the morning, I wake up and she's just lying right next me." Stiles explains to Scott as they climb the stairs at school. "She just sneaks in. This was like five times a week."

"And then what happens?"

"This…" Stiles lifts up the back of his shirt revealing some nice claw marks.

"Holy…" Scott's eyes are wide as he sees the marks.

"Yeah. Right on, right?" Stiles says continuing up the stairs. "After that we spent the rest of the night spooning."

"Well, that sounds okay."

Stiles then indicates with his fingers, "Yeah, but I'm always the little spoon. Always."

"This means you guys are together, right? You're dating?"

"I don't know, sometimes the way she looks at me, I think she knows I'm not telling her something."

"You mean Peter?"

"We gotta tell her Scott."

"Yeah, I know. I just… I don't know how."

The two continue inside the building for their history class, the teacher stands at the front writing on the board. "It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President, before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he?"

Shockingly the first hand that is raised is Stiles'. Scott looks over giving him a confused look, Stiles returns it with a smile and a wink. However the teacher, who happens to be Kira's father, overlooks Stiles as his gaze finds Malia at the back. She has a highlighter in her mouth and another in her hand that is furiously marking things down in a book on her desk.

"Malia."

Scott and Stiles turn around to see the coyote look up in shock the marker still in her mouth. Just then Scott's phone starts to ring on his desk top, a text message coming through, his sister's name flashes on the screen.

"Scott, phone's off."

Scott nods as he grabs the phone lowering it to his lap out of the teacher's sight.

"Malia? One of our greatest presidents." Malia nods sticking the red pen in her mouth alongside the highlighter as she begins shuffling through her books. "Gettysburg address?" He continues, ignoring Kira as she raises her hand impatiently beside the girl desperate to answer the question.

Another cell phone chime goes off, the teacher is becoming irritated. "Phones off. Everyone." The students all pick up their phones and turn them off. "Malia?" She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. The teacher sighs crossing his arms, "Does anyone else know?" Everyone in class minus Malia raises their hands, she slowly sinks down in her seat.

Another phone goes off, the teacher snaps. "I said phone's off."

"Dad, that was yours." Kira tells him.

He looks sheepish as he realizes she's right. "Oh. Um…" He turns around pulling his cell phone out of his jacket that sits on his desk. Checking the message he is thoroughly confused, he turns around reading the message out loud. "Scott, call your sister, now."

* * *

Scott and Stiles are excused after that, thankfully for them Kira's father understood there was something supernatural going on that they need to attend too. They headed straight to the clinic after talking to Rayne. They come in to find Lydia taping a bandage over Deaton's arm, but Scott's attention is immediately drawn to the claw marks across Rayne's face.

"What the hell happened?" He takes his sister's chin in his hand turning it to get a better look at the marks.

She gently pulls his hands off. "I'm fine. They're healing Scott."

"Derek did this to you?" Scott is not only concerned, but he's furious.

"He's not himself Scott. He thinks he's still 17. He remembers me, but he's forgotten everything that has happened between then and now."

"Rayne's right." Deaton tells them. "I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too."

"He didn't recognize either of us, he only recognized Rayne." Lydia says with a sigh. "And he looked like he was scared out of his mind."

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles asks.

"Home." Rayne says softly catching their attention. "He's going the Hale house." Suddenly her face contorts into one of terror. "The fire. He won't remember. I have to go."

* * *

At that moment Derek is approaching what used to be his house. The county had finally decided to demolish the house, the remains of it lying in a heap on the ground. They had built a fence around the property, one Derek was currently ripping from the poles to get in.

* * *

Rayne paces back and forth in the clinic, she can almost see Derek in her mind walking inside the fence, devastation written on his face as he looks around at what used to be his home.

Tears well in her eyes as his pain hits her ten fold and she knows he's found the house. She may not be mated to him anymore but that didn't mean she didn't know what he was feeling.

It was the night of the fire all over again for Rayne. The smell of the burning wood and flesh assaulted her nose. She could feel the heat of the fire on her face. The screams of the family pierced her eardrums as they called out for help. She could feel Derek struggling in her arms as she held him back, the two of them sinking to the ground as they watched their family burn to death.

* * *

Derek walks over kneeling down beside the pile of wood, picking a piece up in his hands.

* * *

Back at the clinic Lydia halts Rayne, Scott and Stiles. "Wait. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you gonna say to him? That his whole family is dead?"

Scott sighs, "I guess I'm going to have to."

"Oh… Good luck with that." Lydia snarks.

"She's probably right. Maybe you shouldn't." Stiles tells him, concerned for his friend's safety. "You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

"I can't lie to him."

"Okay, I'll do it." Stiles states.

"I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth."

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have too."

"Maybe it's best if Rayne handles this on her own Scott." Deaton suggests. "He remembers her, trusts her. I believe she can get through to him."

"He clawed her face, do we really think it's best to let her do it alone?" Scott counters motioning to his sister's face.

* * *

Back at the house two sheriff's deputies have pulled up, they exit the vehicle and step into the enclosure. One of them approaches his side, it's Parrish. "Excuse me, young man?"

"You're calling him young man?" One of them jokes.

"Shut up, Haigh." Parrish tells the cop his voice dropping to a gentle tone. "Sorry but you can't be here."

"Hey, dumbass. You ever hear of no trespassing?" Apparently this cop is one of those that thinks he's better than everyone else cause he has a badge."

"This is my house." Derek states looking up at them.

"Nobody's been here for years, kid. Now get the hell out of here."

"Haigh… Maybe a slightly gentler touch? Are you alright? We can help you if something's wrong."

"What happened to my house?" Derek looks up at Parrish. "Where's my family? Where's my mother?"

"All right, let's go, now!" Haigh grabs Derek by the arm, but the teen stands up quickly taking the cop by the arm. The amount of pressure Derek exudes has the cop groaning in pain.

"Hold on, just take it easy." Parrish says trying to diffuse the situation. As Derek turns to face him Haigh pulls out a Taser. "Haigh, what are you… Don't… Wait!"

Haigh doesn't listen jamming the Taser into Derek's stomach several times, a grin on his face as he watches the teen's face contort in pain.

"Haigh, stand down! Haigh!"

* * *

When Derek comes to, he's in the police station handcuffed to a bench. He sees Parrish stepping towards him, a handcuff key in his hand.

The cop kneels down in front of Derek. "The other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if I take these cuffs off, you're gonna be okay. And I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so we can get you out of here. Am I right?"

Derek nods and Parrish un-cuffs the teen's right wrist. "The other deputy's the idiot." Derek tells him looking over at the cop.

"I can't argue with that." Parrish says with a chuckle.

"Parrish. Get over here."

Parrish stands up walking over and standing beside Haigh's desk. "I've ran this kid's prints eight times. This is all that comes up." Haigh explains.

On the screen is Derek, but it is his older form they are looking at. Parrish is confused, "Derek Hale?"

"Did you say Hale?" Stilinski says stepping up beside the two men as he looks down at the computer. He looks between the picture and the teen several times, then he moves over standing in front of the teen. He kneels down in front of him and looks into his eyes, then he stands back up and looks at the computer screen again.

Suddenly Scott, Stiles and Rayne burst through the doorway to the right. He can tell by their frantic looks and the healing marks on Rayne's face they have an idea of what is going on. He sighs, "I'll handle this." He waves the three of them into his office, Rayne gives Derek a small smile as she passes him and is surprised when he returns it.

"I want you to be honest with me." Stilinski tells the trio once they are inside his office. "Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?"

The three of them eye one another as Stiles shakes his head trying to figure out what his dad is talking about. "Hang on, what?"

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're gonna be driving me to Eichen House."

As serious as the situation is, Rayne can't keep the smile from her lips as she watches Stilinski barely hold it together.

"We found him like that." Scott explains.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?"

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of Wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."

"You told me you were camping!"

"Yeah, we were… in-in Mexico." Stiles stutters out as his father raises a finger towards his son.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. Except for Rayne." Scott tells him.

Stiles adds, "We just need to talk to him."

"Yeah, well, so far, he's not talking to anybody."

"He'll talk to me." Rayne says walking out of the room and sitting down beside Derek who immediately bombards her with questions.

"Rayne, what's going on? Where's our family? And what happened to you, you're so much older."

The she-wolf sighs trying to decide how to answer, she bites her lip not knowing what to say. In her heart she knows she should tell him the truth, but her heart also won't allow her to cause him pain. She watched him go through the pain of losing his family once, she didn't want him to have to go through that pain again.

"Derek, I want you to meet someone. This is my brother Scott." He gives her a puzzled look, she waves her hand. "Long story I'll explain later. Right now, you're gonna go with him." Rayne hands the reins over to her brother hoping he'll be able to do what needs to be done.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek questions looking up at Scott.

"There was an accident. Okay, you lost some memory, but we can help you get it back."

"How much memory?"

"A lot. But you can trust us." Scott kneels down in front of Derek, he looks up letting his eyes glow red.

"You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you?"

Stiles meanwhile sees several envelopes on the desk from Eichen House, one of them is pink and reads second notice.

"And who's he? Who are you?"

Stiles looks up catching the teen's glare. "Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail."

"Let us help you." Scott says.

"No."

"Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolfman, you got that?"

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon."

"You still have trouble with the full moon?"

"I said I'm fine." Derek states looking up at Scott.

"All right. You coming with us or not?"

"You want me to trust you? Where's my family?"

Scott sighs, "There was a fire. And…" Scott looks into Derek's eyes, he can see the pain already forming from just wondering where his family is. "They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're gonna take you to them, as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back."

Derek nods, tears filling his eyes as he exhales slowly. "Okay."

* * *

Rayne stands beside her brother and Stiles at the counter, they watch as Parrish has Derek sign the release forms. "I shouldn't have done that." Scott says as he leans against the counter waiting. "I lied my ass off."

"Hey, your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain." Stiles reminds him. "We'll figure this out in a day or two, he's goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy."

"He's happy with my sister." Scott points out earning him a smile from Rayne. "He's just another person that we're lying to. I just, I always feel like it's better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, your dad."

"But that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale, Scott."

"All right. Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the guy we should've gone to before." Scott says heading out the station doors.

"Uh… Yeah, I hate that guy."

* * *

Lydia pulls up to the pumps at a gas station, in the passenger seat Kira turns to her. "Scott's going to find Peter. And we're supposed to meet Stiles at Scott's house."

"That sounds like a horrible plan." Lydia says before noticing the look on Kira's face. "Oh, we've had worse. Like yesterday in Mexico."

"About that. Remember how we were in the club and you, Scott and Rayne were tied up to electrified cables?"

"Vividly."

"I know. I guess what I'm trying to ask is… If my hand was on the dial connected to you and I had to turn it up to ten…"

"Would I be angry?"

"Yeah."

"No. Because I knew you had no choice. Exactly like Rayne and Scott know. And if you're worried about him, just remember, you're a Katana-wielding badass Kitsune."

Kira smiles, and Lydia tells her, "And he couldn't be more into you." The two smile before Lydia opens the door, "Now… Grab a card from the visor so we can fill up. Uh, Beacon Hills Credit Union."

Kira pulls down the visor on the driver's side admiring all the cards. "Does this many cards mean you have good credit or bad?" Something catches Kira attention on the dash. "Hey, it looks like you have… A full tank."

She looks around noticing Lydia isn't standing there any longer. "Lydia?" She takes off her seatbelt and holding her phone she gets out of the car. She finds the red-head standing on the side of the building staring at something. "Lydia? Are you okay? Lydia?"

"Don't look."

But of course the fox has to look and what she finds is a bathroom, the walls covered in blood spatter and hand prints, and the mangled body of a man on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood and his inner most parts spread out around him.

* * *

Scott rides his bike up to the back of the abandoned building where Derek's loft is located. Taking off his helmet he finds Malia standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were coming to talk to Peter. And since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a V-neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone."

"I can handle Peter."

"You can handle him better with me."

As she walks off towards the loft Scott rolls his eyes before he follows. This would not be good.

* * *

Meanwhile Stiles leads the way into the McCall house, Derek following and Rayne bringing up the rear shutting the door behind them. "We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly, and we're not gonna call or talk to anyone."

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asks Stiles.

"No."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Who's gonna talk to him?" Derek asks pointing at Rafael who had just walked into the kitchen from the front door.

"Ah!" Stiles startles raising a hand up in fright. "Are you getting taller?" He tries to play off his fright at seeing the agent.

"Dad, hi." Rayne grinds out between clenched teeth, closing her eyes, she can feel a headache forming.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for Scott." Derek says.

"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?" He sets the bag of food down on the table.

"Yeah." Derek says at the same moment Stiles says, "No." Stiles adds, "We're not hungry."

"No, I'm starving."

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though."

"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?"

"Miguel." Stiles and Rayne quickly answer before Derek can speak his name. He gives them a confused look as Stiles continues talking, albeit with a slight stutter now. "My cousin Miguel." He slaps Derek on the back gripping his shoulder, the teen gives a condescending smile. "From Mexico. So…"

Then in a surprise shock to Stiles, Rafael addresses "Miguel" in Spanish. Stiles face pales, "Oh my God."

But in another shock to Stiles, Derek returns Rafael's question in Spanish.

"Fantastic. Egg roll?" Rafael asks sitting down at the table.

"Hell, yeah." Derek answers with a wide smile moving over to the table and sitting down while Stiles gives a nervous laugh and looks over to Rayne. "Did you know he spoke Spanish?"

She simply smiles, nodding her head before she moves to the table and sits down as well. "You're evil." Rayne hears Stiles whisper to her knowing she will hear it, she gives him a wink in return.

"Shrimp fried rice or pork fried rice?" Rafael asks the two as he sets out containers of food on the table.

"Shrimp fried rice." Derek and Rayne both answer, this draws a smile from them both.

"Beef and broc." Rafael says setting it down before Rayne knowing it is her favorite.

"Fantastic! Egg roll." Stiles mutters moving to the table.

* * *

At the abandoned district Scott slides the heavy metal door to the loft open, he and Malia moving inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asks noting something is off with the Alpha.

"Nothing."

"Your heart is pounding like crazy. Are you nervous?"

"He's just bad at introductions." A voice quips. The two of them turn to find Peter lounging on the couch to their left reading a book.

"Peter. This is Malia."

The elder Hale immediately drops the book he was holding, an unreadable expression on his face as he stands up. Malia is somewhat off put as she watches the wolf appraise her blatantly. Beside them Scott watches the exchange intently.

"Beautiful eyes." Peter says stepping forward towards her. "Did you get them from your father?"

"Mother." Malia answers not sure where this is going.

"Interesting." Peter says as he stops before her. "Anyway, I'm sure they've told you a lot about me."

"The homicidal killing spree came up."

"Well, we're all works in progress."

"Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter asks thoroughly confused.

At this Scott interrupts. "What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?"

"Did you scratch someone, Scott?" The Alpha tilts his head giving Peter a questioning look, to which Peter replies. "Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep."

"But it's possible. Like if you clawed out someone's throat?" Scott baits trying to get Peter to remember what he did.

Peter nods his head, "Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare. We're talking one in a…" Peter suddenly comes to the realization, he knows what they're talking about. "…million."

* * *

Back at the McCall household Rayne sits at an extremely uncomfortable dinner. She is flanked by "Miguel" on her left and her father on her right, across from her sits Stiles.

"So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again?"

"Oh, it's Juarez." Stiles says speaking up quickly. "Cinqua… Tiago."

"That's uh, that's a mouthful." Rafael admits eyeballing Stiles. "How do you spell that?"

By now Rayne is having a mental breakdown in her seat, her left hand is clenched so hard under the table she can feel her claws piercing through the skin of her palm. Which is good because it is the only thing that is keeping her wolf in check. She leans her right elbow on the table placing her hand over her face.

"Dad, don't you think that's enough questions? You're not at work and he's not a suspect." _At least not that you know._ She thinks to herself. "Let's stop interrogating him."

Derek turns to look at Stiles giving him an "okay, smartass, spell it" look. Stiles takes a bit of his food before he snarks. "Phonetically."

Derek spies Rafael's badge on the table in between him and Rayne. "Mr. McCall, you're an FBI Agent?"

"He's low level." Stiles answers. "Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice."

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asks completely ignoring Stiles.

"Sometimes. When it's a Federal crime."

"What about fires?"

Rayne's eyes grow wide, her heart starts pounding loudly, she can hear it echo in her ears. She whispers as low as possible knowing Derek can hear her. "Oh God no. Derek shut up. Please, trust me, shut up."

"Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is? Shouldn't Scott be here by now?" Stiles asks trying to deter the questioning. "We should call Scott."

"What kind of fires are you talking about?" Rafael asks now intrigued, Stiles laughs nervously as he takes out his phone.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

"Oh, shit." Rayne whispers closing her eyes, she can feel her father's gaze burning into her. Sure enough when she opens her eyes he's glaring at her.

Rafael sighs, "Speaking of Hales, where's Derek, Rayne? Left you behind again?"

Rayne growls low as she turns her head catching Derek's questioning gaze, she grits her teeth answering. "Actually he had some business to attend to out of town, he'll be back in a few days."

"So you two are still getting married?"

This question brings a wide eyed stare from Derek as he looks to Rayne for answers. 'Later', she mouths to the teen wolf, then she turns back to her father. "Yes dad, we're still getting married. He asked me, I said yes. Nothing is going to change that."

Rafael let out a breath, turning his attention back to "Miguel". "So what about the Hale fire?"

* * *

"Can't someone in this town stay dead?" Peter asks with a growl.

"I think they were hoping you would." Malia answers him.

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?" Scott questions the elder wolf.

Peter closes his eyes thinking, before looking over his shoulder at Scott. "What color were his eyes?"

"Blue."

"After Paige. Which could mean around the time he first met Kate."

Scott is taken aback. "Derek and Kate knew each other?"

Peter smiles, "Biblically. That's right, Scott. You weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed."

* * *

After Rafael's explanation about what happened to the Hale's, and a few choice comments that had Rayne now standing face to face with her father, the she-wolf calmly spoke to Stiles never removing her eyes from her father. "Stiles, will you please take "Miguel" up to Scott's room. You don't want to be here for this."

The teen quickly nodded taking the wolf by the arm and pulling him from the room. Just as they hit the bottom of the stairs the kitchen erupted with loud yells from both Rayne and Rafael. He wondered if he should go back and try to diffuse the situation but he didn't have time to think about it as the wolf grabbed a hold of him.

Derek slams Stiles face first against the wall in Scott's room, his hand gripping the teen's hair. Stiles confesses, "Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I'm thinking about it."

Derek lets him go backing up. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott."

"Okay. I'm going to go get him." He opens the door. "My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just don't move, okay? Don't move." Stiles runs halfway down the hallway then runs back checking that the wolf is still there. "Don't… I thought you…"

* * *

"Okay, Derek went to the site of the house thinking it was still there, right?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't remember the fire." Scott answers.

"But if he doesn't remember the fire, then he doesn't remember that it was Kate that set it." Peter tells them.

"So what does that mean?" Malia asks.

"Kate didn't just take him back to being a teenager." Then something dawns in his mind, he stops pacing. "She took him back to the age where he still knew her. When he still trusted her."

* * *

The door to Scott's room slowly slides open, Derek looks up from his place sitting on the edge of the bed. He stands, shocked to find Kate standing in the doorway.

"Kate?"

"Hey, handsome. Been a long time." She giggles as she steps towards him. "Longer than you think."

* * *

"No, he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine." Stiles tells Scott as he walks back upstairs, this time with Rayne in tow as she had finally finished arguing with her father about Derek. "To be honest, I'm starting to miss the old Derek. So, if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him…"

The two step into the bedroom, it's empty no sign of Derek. What they do find is Kate climbing out the window, she gives them a smirk as she drops to the ground.

"You might be right." Stiles says.

Rayne starts for the window but Stiles grabs her hand, something he realizes isn't smart as she whirls back to face him her teeth snapping and eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Let go Stiles."

"Rayne, wait. We have to think about this. You can't go after her alone."

"Stiles she already took Derek from me once. Every second I stay here waiting, is more time she has to turn him against me and take him away for good."

"I understand but it would take us longer to try and track her, we should just try and figure out where she's going.

* * *

Back at the loft Scott is trying to explain the same thing to Peter and Malia. "Wait."

"For what? Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her."

"All we need's a scent." Malia says.

"But that could take hours. If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going."

"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain trust of geniuses here." Peter admits glancing between the two teens.

"Then maybe we should call one." Scott suggests pulling out his phone.

* * *

Back at the gas station Lydia is speaking to Scott on the phone as she and Kira step into the bathroom alongside the body. "We called Stilinski. They're on their way."

"_What does it look like? Can you send pictures?"_

"Uh, okay." She puts the phone on speaker before aiming the camera down at the gruesome scene and snapping pictures to send to Scott. "But, to be honest, I have a 4.0 in AP Biology and there are parts of the human anatomy I have never seen before on these walls." She lets out a yelp and then a nauseated groan as she steps over the body leaning down to take a close up picture. She then sends them to Scott's phone.

* * *

The Alpha's phone chimes as the pictures arrive, the trio looking through the photos.

"Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant?" Malia asks.

"I don't think she could help it. This was done in a frenzy. It's not a murder. It's a symptom." Peter tells them studying the photo of the body.

"Of what?" Scott questions.

"She can't control the shift."

"Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon. That he's still learning."

Malia asks, "Kate's still learning?"

"She wants to learn."

"So she wants Derek to teach her?"

"No." Peter smiles now knowing what Kate is after. "She wants the Triskelion."

* * *

"The what?" Stiles asks after Rayne hangs up with her brother.

"The Triskelion. It's a medallion that Talia used to help Laura and I learn control on the full moons. Peter tried to use it to teach Derek."

"Okay so where is it?"

"The Hale family vault."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Of course I do."

The two of them start walking out of the house, Stiles turns back to her. "Wait, if it's the Hale family vault, how do you know where it is?"

Rayne gives a wistful smile. "I'm a Hale."

* * *

Derek follows Kate to the high school, inside the tunnel where Aiden died he pauses. Kate stops turning around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this." Derek confesses. "I'm not supposed to show the vault to anyone outside my family."

She takes him by the arm. "Come on, we talked about this."

"Yeah, but, how do you even know?" Derek says stopping again.

"Because you told me. Don't you remember?"

Derek shakes his head, Kate realizes she will have to help him make his decision. "Tell me that you remember this." She leans forward catching Derek's lips, kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing together. She pulls away kissing down his neck and whispering in his ear. "We get inside the vault. We get the Triskelion. And then everything goes back to normal."

"And that's all you want?"

"That's all we need. But right now we have to get inside that vault."

Derek nods leading the way to the school's sign in the front, he stops beside it. "Over here."

"Why would your family build a vault under a high school?"

"The vault was here first." He admits to her before flicking out his claws and using them to turn the seal on the side of the sign. Electricity crackles to life as his claws connect to it. He turns the dial several times, like a dial on a safe, then the sign slides sideways revealing a staircase.

Kate smiles before hurriedly moving down the stairs into the vault below, Derek follows opening the steel gate at the bottom. They two of them walk deeper into the vault, where Kate finds a safe sitting on a pedestal.

* * *

Outside the school Scott, Peter and Malia rush up the stairs moving towards the front of the school. There they meet up with Rayne who just arrived. They continue up the staircase, but halfway up Malia pauses.

"Did you catch a scent?" Scott asks.

"It's the same one. The same one as Mexico."

"What is she talking about?" Peter questions.

"One of them came after us in the Church ruins." Rayne tells him.

"And one on the road. They couldn't have followed us here."

"But they could've been brought, by Kate."

The three then hear a loud audible growling, Peter slowly turns his head. "Oh, I've heard that sound before. Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"

"I think so." Malia tells him.

Scott asks, "What are they?"

Again the growling sounds, only this time it's closer. Peter looks down the steps to find one of the creatures walking out from under the tunnel. "Berserkers."

Malia growls jumping forward ready to attack, but she is held back by Peter's hold on her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"There's just one of them." Malia states jerking against his grip eager to fight.

"That means we have a chance." Peter says.

"To beat him?" Malia asks.

"To survive." Peter says before he takes off running, the two teens and Rayne looking after his retreating figure before they too follow, the creature giving pursuit.

* * *

Down in the vault Derek is going through boxes searching for the Triskelion, he turns to find Kate eyeing the safe. "Not that." He tells her walking over with a small wooden box in his hands. He opens it to reveal the Triskelion sitting inside on a cushion of black velvet.

* * *

Malia, Rayne and Scott run as fast as they can through the outside of the school. Suddenly the coyote pauses holding her arm out to stop both the Alpha's strides. Another Berserker stands before them, clinking its nails together. They back up to a flight of stairs only for Malia to find the other one coming out from behind a pillar in front of them.

"Scott. It's both of them. They're both here."

"Where the hell's Peter?"

"I don't know. He just took off."

The three of them rush up the stairs, but their way is blocked by a Berserker as it jumps down from the railing above. They find themselves trapped between the creatures.

* * *

"This is it? You sure?" Kate asks picking up the medallion.

"Yeah." Derek nods.

"It doesn't look like much." She says turning it over in her hands.

"That's cause it isn't." A voice says from the vault opening. The two turn to find Peter stepping down the stairwell into the vault. "Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you. One that loved you. All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk."

Peter stops in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China."

"You're lying." Kate says coldly not wanting to believe him, however a part of her does.

"I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this case the truth is so much more fun. Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura and Rayne. I tried to use it to teach Derek."

From outside comes two loud Alpha roars, the three of them turn eyeing the open door.

* * *

Up on the staircase Scott jumps down over one of the creatures, he lands behind it, eyes burning red, fangs bared as he growls, claws glinting in the moonlight. He stands up slashing at the creature's chest as it turns to him. Rayne takes advantage of the creatures distraction and leaps up onto its back digging her claws into any exposed area she can find, which is mostly nothing. The creature reaches up over its head and grabs Rayne's long hair, she yelps as the creature yanks her over its head throwing her over the railing, she lands hard on the ground below.

Malia takes the Alpha's lead slicing her claws at the creature before her, but she had no luck with injuring it.

The creature then grabs Scott by the shirt slamming his face into the metal beam beside him twice before wrapping its giant hand over Scott's head pinning him to the beam.

Malia swings at the creature again and again, but it bests her catching her on the thigh with its claw slicing open her flesh, then picking her up and tossing her into the low fence beside it. Malia pushes herself to her elbows, staring up at the creature.

* * *

Back down in the vault Peter stands with his arms crossed over his chest watching as Kate turns to Derek, she's livid as she grabs him by the side of his neck.

"Is this real? Tell me if this is real."

"Didn't you hear that? That was Scott and Rayne. I just heard Scott…"

"Tell me!" She screams loudly in his face.

"I don't know. And I don't care!" He screams back before he runs to the stairs and out of the vault. Behind him Peter smirks at Kate.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles rush up underneath the tunnel, he holds the bat in his hand, they see the fight raging before them.

"You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat." Lydia tells him panting before she takes off running, Stiles following behind her.

* * *

Malia crawls backwards, trying to get away from the creature bearing down on her while clutching the wound on her leg.

The creature holding Scott pulls him away from the wall, grabbing him by the shirt he throws Scott up and over the railing. Scott lands hard on the ground below beside Malia and Rayne. The three of them crawl backwards together trying to escape the creature as they advance on the three.

Then from behind the teens runs Kira, her Katana in hand, she jumps down in front of them swinging at the creatures. She sends them backwards, her sword clanging off of their chests as she tries to find a way to wound them. She looks back at Scott momentarily leaving herself vulnerable.

"Kira!" Scott screams as he watches the creature slam its clawed hand across the right side of Kira's face sending her sprawling on the ground beside Scott.

Scott leans up on his elbow locking eyes with Kira, they turn to find the two creatures advancing on them. Then from behind the Berserkers comes backup. Derek runs up swinging a clawed hand out at the creature on his right, then leaning back enough to miss a swipe from the other. Derek flips, kicking his legs out he hits one creature in the chest then stands punching another.

* * *

"Derek gave up on it back when he learned another way to control the shift." Peter explains as he and Kate circle one another down in the vault. "When I taught him. I taught him to use emotion. To use anger. And to focus on it. To feel every ounce of rage and hatred that he could summon. And it was the anger that taught him control. So you want to learn to control it?"

He moves around taunting her. "You want to get angry Kate? Let's get angry!" His eyes flash blue and his fangs bare as he flicks his claws out.

Kate lets out a roar, her green eyes glowing as she bares her razor sharp fangs and claws.

Before either of them can make a move, a sound comes from the stairs, almost like that of a tin can being dropped. They turn to find three Flashbangs bouncing down the stairs into the vault. Before they can react the cans explode blanketing everything in smoke and blinding the two of them.

* * *

Rayne stands up rushing over to aid Derek, she leaps into the air vaulting over the heads of the creatures, coming down she lands in a crouch beside Derek. The Beta nods his head and together they advance on the creatures slashing and kicking, using one another as a distraction to attack.

Derek flips and kicks the creatures, one of them hits him in the face knocking him into the lockers, his face begins to morph as a result but quickly goes back to normal. Rayne is momentarily thrown as she sees this, she barely catches one creatures arm in her grasp as it swings its razor sharp claws at her face. She twists the arm dropping the creature to one knee then jumping up and hitting it in the chin with her knee knocking it onto its back. Before she can turn to help Derek the other creature swipes her across the abdomen. Rayne screams clutching the wound as the creature grabs her by the hair and arm sliding her across the floor where she halts beside her brother. She looks up, watching as Derek continues to fight the creatures, shockingly to her he begins morphing back and forth between his younger and older self.

* * *

Down in the vault Kate has gotten her bearings back, she runs up the stairs and out of the area. Peter is still down having caught a large amount of the flash to his eyes.

* * *

Derek continues to fight the Berserkers, he kicks one of them, flipping over its back and landing on the ground in a crouch. Suddenly a loud screech is heard and the two Berserkers take off, running away from the wolf.

* * *

As Peter comes to he barely makes out the figure of a man opening the safe and taking out a briefcase, then walking back out of the vault. Peter yells out, "Wait! Wait!" He crawls to the safe, his face contorted in fear as he looks into the empty space.

* * *

Scott, Kira, Malia and Rayne stare at Derek's back as he watches the Berserkers run away, almost like they had been called. The group climbs to their feet, Scott cautiously calls out to the man. "Derek?"

Rayne's breath catches as Derek turns to face them, he's back. His eyes lock onto hers, but instead of the cold steel blue, his eyes now glow the bright Beta yellow. She rapidly shoves herself to her feet and runs to him, he opens his arms catching her and holding her close to him.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles rush down the stairs into the vault, there they find Peter kneeling before an open safe, he's mumbling to himself.

"It was never… Never about the Triskelion. They took it, they took it while I was blinded."

"Took what?"

Peter stands at Lydia's question, his eyes never leaving the safe. "Bonds." He turns to face them. "Bearer bonds and they took them all."

"Bearer bonds? Hold on." Stiles says. "Are you saying you got robbed?"

"This was a heist. Somebody planned this."

"How much did they take?" Lydia asks.

"117…"

"Thousand?" Stiles questions seemingly impressed.

Peter turns back to the safe. "Million."

* * *

Once things had calmed down, the entire group met up inside of the vault and Peter explained what had happened, the real reason Kate had broken into the vault. When they were all caught up Rayne made sure that the teens got home safely and took care of their wounds. After which she went back to the loft with Derek and after a short unsuccessful argument with the Beta, which she lost, Derek grabbed the first aid kit from her truck downstairs and tended to the wound on her abdomen.

Sitting before him on the bed in just her bra she shivered as he dabbed cold water on the cut to clean it. She couldn't help but notice that he was deep in thought. As he finished cleaning the wound and laid a light bandage over the top, Rayne reached down taking his hands in hers.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed looking up into her Cerulean eyes, almost forgetting what he was thinking about. His finger rubbed across the ring on her finger, he stared down at it.

"I don't remember anything. What did I do?"

She smiled down at him, "Why don't we talk about it tomorrow?"

His green eyes burned into hers, she could see the questions swirling in them, plus the guilt at not knowing what part he had played in Kate's plan. "Rayne. Please."

The she-wolf took a deep breath thinking hard about how to begin. "Kate turned you back to a teenager, she needed you back to the age where you trusted her so she could gain access to the vault."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

His question made her frown so he instantly knew he had, there was no way she could lie to him. "You cut Deaton's arm open slightly but he'll be okay." She smiled hoping he wouldn't press her, but she wasn't that lucky.

"What aren't you telling me Rayne?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. "You attacked me, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"What did I do to you?"

"Derek…"

"Please Rayne I need to know." Seeing the broken look on his face she can't deny him even though she knows her answer will break him even further.

"You swiped your claws down the left side of my face, I got three shallow cuts that started above my eyebrow and went down to my chin."

He reached a hand up stroking the side of her face that she had indicated, even though she had long healed, it was almost as if Derek could see them. "I'm so sorry Rayne."

"Shh." She shakes her head. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Tell me everything." He asks.

Rayne nods, so starting from Mexico she tells him everything that she knows happened. His time with Kate was the only part that were still fuzzy as no one had been with him for that. After her explanation Derek just sat there at her feet, no words, his only reaction was tugging the waistband of her pants down to expose her Triskele tattoo, it was then when he found his mark missing that he spoke.

"It's really gone. She took you from me."

Rayne shook her head, taking Derek's face in her hands she tilted his face up to meet hers. "No. I was always yours, mark or not."

"It meant something to me." He confessed, which made her smile. "It meant something to me too, but I am yours with or without it Derek. Besides you can always do it again."

Her words made him smile, knowing that she was his no matter what they endured that was what kept Derek holding on. But as he caressed the engagement ring on her finger, a question came to his mind, one he needed an answer too.

"Rayne, if there hadn't been a way to turn me back, what would you have done?"

A slow smile spread across her pink lips. "Derek, I have loved you all my life, there is no one else for me. If there hadn't been a way then…" She shrugged, "I waited for you this long, what's a few more years."

It was at that moment Derek knew that he had found the love that his mother had always wanted him to have. A love that could endure even the worst times, that could stand the test of time and the woman that would not only wait forever to have him but she would just as quickly give her life for him.

Derek knew he was one of the luckiest men on earth, to have Rayne and have earned the love that she gives to him. He leaned up quickly catching her lips with his. She was surprised but kissed him back eagerly. As he laid her back on the bed, crawling up and laying over her never once breaking the kiss, Derek poured every ounce of love and passion he held for her into his kiss.

The two wolves made love several times that night, for both of them it was a reminder of what they had almost lost. For that night nothing else existed except for them, they could shut out the world and their problems, and for one night they could pretend they were free from the horrors that had befallen their lives.

* * *

This is how I believe it should go between Rayne and Derek. I'm not sure if Derek will remember being turned back to a teen or not, so after next Monday's episode I may re-write the end of this chapter to make it fit, but we'll have to see how it goes.


	3. Muted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, we had a nice storm that passed through and knocked out our power so I wasn't able to update until now.**

**Thank you to chela and Marine76 for their reviews of chapter 2.**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you all have blown me away.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

It had been a week since Derek had been returned to his former self, his sarcastic nature and brooding complex had both been restored to their former glory, only slightly more intense now. However, along with those came a new anger even more volatile than the one he possessed before. Twice already he had snapped at Rayne, which was a mistake in itself as one of those times he had went too far and laid a hand across her face.

Which was why he was currently picking his sore body up off of the floor of the loft. From his position nestled in the corner between the staircase and the window, he was thankful she hadn't thrown him out of the window, although he wasn't sure she hadn't tried, he watched her standing on the other side of the desk. With her back to him he couldn't see the expression on her face, but honing his senses he could hear the erratic thump of her heart, smell the anger and to his surprise sadness and fear.

The anger he understood, and even the sadness, as he hadn't been the nicest person the last week. Guilt swept through him at that thought. It wasn't Rayne's fault, she hadn't caused any of this. Kate was the reason for all of this, he knew that, but he couldn't subside the anger he felt. He knew he needed to try though, or he was bound to lose Rayne.

However, it was her fear that he didn't understand. There wasn't anything for her to be scared of. The pack was safe, they hadn't seen or heard from Kate in the week that had past. They had been reunited, and from what he could tell they were all healthy. So why was she scared?

* * *

Rayne was angry, that much was evident has she had just about thrown her fiancé out of the window, sending him plummeting several stories to the asphalt below, but a last minute turn of her heel sent his body sailing through the air and crashing hard against the wall beside the window.

After their first night back together things had changed. Derek hadn't said more than a couple words to her over the course of the week, and when he did they were short, clipped replies to answer something she had said. He had distanced himself from her; sleeping on the couch, if he slept at all; he wouldn't touch her or kiss her, something Rayne desperately needed from him.

As far as she knew Derek remembered everything, past and present, at least as far as he had told her. What she didn't know was why his eyes had changed. After Derek had become distant towards her, that's when her mind began playing tricks on her, as if someone had taken over her brain and was slowly placing thoughts inside.

Her first thought to his eye change was he had never taken an innocent life, that Paige was still alive. But no, she couldn't be, Rayne had seen the girl's body with her own eyes. That's when her mind began running ram pet on her, her thoughts snowballed. She started believing that Paige was alive, that Derek would find her and when he did Rayne would become no more than a distant memory, a placeholder for the brown eyed girl that had been his first love.

That thought spawned the sadness Rayne felt, because she knew that even though she loved Derek, his happiness meant more to her than her own. So, if time did prove Paige to be alive and well, and Derek chose her just as the she-wolf knew he would, then Rayne would let Derek go. You never forget your first love, and she knew that if Paige had survived the bite or never received it at all, Derek would have still been with her. So, who was Rayne to stand between true love?

Her next thought sent her into a fit of rage. What if after everything, he still harbored feelings for Kate. Derek had remembered the kiss that Kate had given him, and he had made the mistake of telling Rayne about it. That had sent waves of fury coursing through the Alpha, she wanted nothing more than to find Kate and rip her to shreds. Even the mere mention of the hunter sent Rayne's blood pressure skyrocketing, which is how the argument that landed Derek across the loft had started.

Rayne stared down at her hands, claws extended, shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her body. She could feel the fear crawling up her spine, not from her reaction towards Derek, but the power she felt as she had done it. The more she had let the anger take hold, the stronger she felt. Which was nothing new to a wolf, that was what Derek had tried explaining to Scott, that Allison made him weak. Rayne knew Derek made her weak, he always had.

What terrified her to no extent, was at that moment she wanted to rip Derek apart. It was as if a bloodlust, a primal animal rage had taken her over. Not even the sound of Derek's heartbeat, her anchor, could break through.

* * *

Derek slowly eased himself to his feet, he took a step towards his fiancée but stopped as he saw her hold a hand up. His eyes were drawn to the Triskele ring on her finger, no matter what they endured Derek could handle it all, so long as that ring remained on her finger. What confused him was her claws, fully extended and looking sharper than he remembered.

"Rayne?" He took a small step towards her.

"Stay back, Derek."

Her voice was a low growl, forced, almost as if she were trying to keep her wolf at bay. But that didn't make any sense, Rayne never had a problem keeping her wolf caged or her animal side in check.

"Rayne, what's wrong?" Derek was truly worried now, something was not right.

She turned towards him and he was shocked to find her fully shifted, he hadn't heard any signs of her shifting, then again he had been flying backwards through the air and rung his bell quite good when it hit the wall. She held her hands out in front of her, he could see her concentrating, focusing, but there was no change.

"I can't control it Derek. I can't control my wolf." Her eyes met his, his heart broke as he saw the lost look in them.

"Yes, you can. You just need to focus."

"I am focusing. Nothing is working."

"Okay." He remembers something his mother told him, if he ever found himself losing touch with his human self, if his anchor stopped working. "Rayne, look at me."

She lifts her head, her eyes burning embers in the shadows of the morning light.

"What were you thinking of? When you shifted, what were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking about you. How distant you have been."

"Okay good, what else?"

"Your eyes, I was thinking of reasons why they could've changed. I thought that since they were yellow, that meant you never took an innocent life. Then my mind, it started running away with me. I started believing that Paige was alive, that you were gonna find her and I was gonna be nothing more than a memory to you."

"Rayne, I would never do that to you. Yes, I loved Paige, and yes, perhaps if things hadn't went the way they did, then I might have still been with her. But if things hadn't happened the way that they did, Laura never would've called you and you never would've come back. If Paige were alive, it wouldn't matter, I would still choose you."

Derek smiles as he looks down to see her claws retract, but as he looked back up her eyes still remained red.

"What else were you thinking about?"

"Kate. The kiss you two shared. I thought that maybe you still harbored feelings for her."

"Rayne you know me. Is there any part of you that believes that I would still care for the woman who burned my family alive?"

"No." She whispers staring into his green eyes.

"I love you Rayne. Kate may have taken away our bond, but she will never change the way I feel for you."

He takes a chance knowing she could snap at any moment and leans forward pressing his lips to hers. Instantly he feels her relax and sink into him, her arms wind up around his neck holding him close to her. They part and Derek smiles as he sees her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Welcome back."

She smiles, "I think our bond's fine."

* * *

An hour later Rayne sits on the arm of the couch, a smirk on her face as she watches Braeden lean back in her chair on the opposite side of the table, plonking her Sidi riding boots down on the tabletop and crossing her ankles. Her black leather pants stretched tight across her well defined legs as she lays her hands in her lap. On the left side of the couch Peter frowns, glaring at the mercenary's feet.

"The table's Italian."

"So are these boots." Braden quips.

Rayne stifles a laugh as Derek sitting beside her on the couch, drops his head a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are we going to talk interior design and fashion or are we gonna talk numbers?" Braeden's attention is drawn from Peter to Derek, who holds a pair of sunglasses in his hands that look very similar to the ones Deucalion once possessed. He is staring intently into the lenses at his reflection.

Peter sighs picking up a pen and scribing a figure down on the small piece of paper, then he sets the pen on the paper and shoves it across the table to the woman. She picks it up giving it a glance before placing it back on the table and picking up the pen, crossing out Peter's figure and writing one of her own down. Then she slides the paper back to Peter and slams the pen down over it.

Peter looks down at the figure. "We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president."

"I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's gonna cost you."

Peter again scribbles down a figure and exhaling he shoves the paper back to Braeden, she immediately shoves it back causing Peter to groan, throwing up his hands he stands up and walks away.

Derek picks up the paper and rips it in half. "We'll pay." This earns him an incredulous look from Peter. "Just find Kate, that's all we want."

Shortly after that is said, Braeden takes her leave. Peter slams the steel door shut behind her with a shove of his hand, turning around he places his hands on his hips. "Are you insane?"

"We didn't have a choice." Derek says from his place standing in front of the desk, his hands on the top. With his back to Peter he speaks over his shoulder. "We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing."

Peter crosses the room as he speaks. "If we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed Derek."

He reaches his right hand out grabbing Derek's left shoulder as he yells. "Robbed!"

Rayne watches from her position still on the arm of the couch as Derek whirls around snatching Peter's hand up in the grip of his right hand, he roars in his Uncle's face, his teeth bared and newly yellow eyes glowing bright as he breathes heavily.

Peter is taken aback. "Oh, that's a new look for you." Derek rips his arm out of Peter's grasp, calming himself down. "What happened to your eyes?" Peter asks.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out."

Peter stomps off still irritated about paying a small fortune to Braeden simply for finding Kate. Derek turns back leaning on the desk, the muscles in his back taunt.

Rayne stands up walking over behind her fiancé, she gently puts her hands on his shoulders feeling him tense up underneath her grip. She slowly begins kneading the muscles, working the tension out of them.

Derek sighs his head dropping forward. Just the touch of her hands on him made his anxiety disappear, and the way her fingers worked his muscles relieving all of his tension, Derek didn't know what he had ever done without her.

A phone ringing shattered their peace, Rayne realized it was hers and pulled it out of her back pocket. She answered it and found her mother's panicked voice on the other end. "Mom? Whoa, slow down what's wrong?"

"I need you to come down to the hospital right now, and whatever you do, don't tell your brother."

"Okay, I'm at the loft I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone sliding it into her back pocket. "Something's wrong, I gotta go to the hospital."

"Okay."

"Um, after I'm gonna stop by the school and see Scott, it's tryout day for the Lacrosse team."

Derek nods as she steps cautiously around him and picks up her jacket from the back of the couch, shrugging it on. She had just reached for the door handle when Derek seized her elbow in his hand. She closed her eyes at the small contact, the first she had from him in a week that he initiated. She was about to say something when he clasped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down crushing their lips together. Just as she did every time they kissed, Rayne melted into his arms.

He pulled back several long minutes later, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I know I've been an ass. I didn't mean to take it out on you, you don't deserve it."

"It's okay Derek, really. Neither of us have really been ourselves."

He lifts his head looking into her eyes. "I love you."

She matches his look, giving him a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Rayne shows up at the hospital to find a nurse cleaning a bloody handprint off of the glass door and two more prints inside on the floor. She gives a concerned gaze to the bloody prints as she steps past the nurse and over to the Sheriff standing beside her mother in the lobby.

"What the hell happened here?"

After listening to an explanation from her mother about the young kid that made the bloody handprints, then another from the Sheriff describing the triple homicide at the young kid's house the previous night, her mother leads the way down to the morgue, inside on a mass of gurney's lie four black body bags. Melissa unzips the one closest to her, inside lies a woman in perhaps her 30's. Her body is covered in dried blood, a mass of deep lacerations litter her torso. The Sheriff lets out a deep breath.

"Looks like the victim of a slasher film." Rayne says taking in the depth, length and width of the wounds.

"Now I know why he hasn't spoken a word to the psychologist yet." Melissa says referring to the young teen that stumbled into the ER earlier that morning.

"He's gonna be in shock for a while, isn't he?" Stilinski asks.

"This was his whole family?" She asks looking across at the other bags.

Stilinski nods, "Mother, father, older brother. Sean was the youngest. And the only one that got away. The question is from what?"

"No, from who." Rayne states still studying the wound tracks.

"She's right." Melissa confirms. "These wounds weren't caused by claws and fangs. These are deep cuts, a combination of sharp and blunt force trauma."

"That's what the ME said. Some kind of axe. I just needed to make sure we didn't have to, uh…"

"Involve the boys?"

"Yeah. If this is everyday homicide instead of the supernatural kind, then maybe we can give them the day off from the world of murder and massacres."

"When do we get a day off?" Melissa quips zipping up the body bag.

"When we move out of Beacon Hills." Rayne says chuckling along with the two.

* * *

Knowing that Scott would probably see the news report about the murders, Melissa and Rayne agreed they should tell him. So Melissa called her son to inform him on what was going on, but specifically told him to stay out of it.

After that Rayne bid her mom goodbye after making the woman promise to go home and get some rest. She then headed over to the school to watch her brother's lacrosse tryouts. As soon as she saw him come out on the field she knew something was off, his breathing was erratic, his heart was thumping loudly and he reeked of anxiety.

The team started running laps followed by a few scrimmages, then of course Coach's favorite thing, more running. Rayne sat on the bleachers watching both of her brothers run, of course Scott was in good shape, but the same could not be said for Stiles. Even after running away from dark demons trying to kill them, his fitness had not improved at all in the off season.

Coach mocks the boys as they pass by him, he glances down at his stopwatch. "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?"

After several long seconds, Stiles stops in front of Coach, he's panting heavily, gasping for air and dripping with sweat. He falls to the ground writhing in pain.

Coach shakes his head. "Yep, that's everyone."

Scott reaches down and with a grunt helps his friend to his feet. "I got ya."

"Who came in first?" Stiles asks squinting his right eye.

Scott nods over to the new kid Liam, who apparently showed up Scott and Stiles earlier that morning during practice. He's doing push ups while the rest of the group is sitting around him, he hasn't even broke a sweat.

"Is he even human." Stiles says. "What is he? Like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing?"

"He's just that good."

"I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere."

"Okay, come on." Scott takes Stiles off to the side of the field so he can hurl his guts out.

Rayne meanwhile has been joined by Kira and Malia. She glances over to the fox sitting beside her, a lacrosse stick stood up on the ground before her, the Alpha can smell and feel the anxiety pouring off of the girl in waves. And judging by the way Malia looks up from her book and glances over at the she-wolf, she can smell it too.

"What's wrong with you?" The coyote asks after taking a long sniff of the air around them.

"Me? Nothing." Kira says clutching the net of the lacrosse stick in her hands tightly.

"You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting."

Kira glances over at Rayne, the Alpha nods agreeing with Malia. "What's going on?" Rayne asks.

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And now I'm starting to think it never was anything at all."

Rayne smiles at the fox as Malia questions. "What do you want it to be?"

Kira thinks deeply for a moment. "More." She lays her chin down on the net.

The three girls go back to watching tryouts, the group of boys are standing in a line some 20 feet ahead of the net. Stiles is attempting to grab a ball with his net, but he's so exhausted he can't do it. Finally after getting frustrated and earning a few laughs from the rest of the team, he reaches down and picks up a ball slamming it into the net. He rears back and heaves the ball…

…It lands directly in the catcher's net.

The girls shake their heads as the group of boys burst out in laughter at Stiles' pathetic display. Stiles glares at Liam who stands behind him in line as he walks back towards Scott. Liam steps forward and picks up a ball in his net.

"You know, maybe he's only good in goal." Stiles says trying to be optimistic. "You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field."

Liam takes a few steps forward and launches the ball at the net, it sails past the catcher and into the goal, the catcher a full two seconds slower than the ball.

"Yes!" Coach yells while the crowd cheers.

"Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!" Stiles states.

"You don't have to hate him." Scott says. "The team needs new players."

"What about a new team captain?" Stiles asks.

Scott whips his head around to stare at his friend, before he marches up to the front of the line. He picks up a ball and taking two jogging steps forward he heaves the ball towards the goal. It strikes the left goal post and bounces off, the group again breaks out in laughter.

"Nice McCall." One of the guys, Garrett, laughs.

"Hey, Garrett…" Stiles says. "Shut up!"

Liam tosses three more shots that go sailing right into the net. Scott takes another shot but it falls short of the goal flying outside the goal post by about three feet. Again and again Stiles and Scott shoot, each shot worse than the last.

Kira leans over to Rayne, "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"

Rayne watches her brother toss off his gloves as he strides back to the end of the line with Stiles. She listens in trying to find out what is off about her two brothers.

"Dude, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know. I'm having a really off day." Scott admits.

"Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you."

"I didn't see you making any shots." Scott retaliates.

"Yes, that is because I am terrible, though, Scott. You… You are the Alpha."

"Not on the field. I'm a human on the field."

"Well, human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So do you think there is any way you can use just like a little tiny bit of wolf power?"

"It's cheating."

"I know it is! I just hate seeing this little freshman come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushie off. I hate it."

"He's not gonna steal all the glory."

The sound of another ball hitting the net followed by the crowd cheering catches the boys' attention. They turn to find Liam celebrating with the other team members and they can hear the Coach hollering.

"Yes! Hot damn! Yeah!"

Stiles looks over at Scott giving him a look. Rayne groans as she sees her brother's eyes glow red. "Oh, this is gonna be all bad."

Coach then blows the whistle, the group runs over gathering around him. "Hustle! McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones. Let's go! Line it up."

Stiles and Scott grabs the two long sticks and post up in between the goal and the line of players. Stiles admits what he's been thinking as Scott puts on his helmet. "We still don't know if he's a werewolf, too. And if he is, he'd just be cheating. And we'd just be cheating the cheater."

"But he's not. I'd know. I'd be able to catch a scent or something."

"Maybe you need to get closer."

"I think I'm about to get my chance." Scott admits as he watches Liam eye them and put on his helmet.

Over on the bleachers Rayne pinches the bridge of her nose as she remembers this same thing happening last school year and it didn't end well. "Oh, God, not again." The two girls look at her confused at what she's talking about.

Scott and Stiles get set as Coach blows the whistle, the first guy to charge is Garrett. He rushes the two teens heading straight for Stiles, but stops dead in his tracks and whips back to the left avoiding Stiles all together. However he is stopped by Scott, who jumps up in the air and brings his stick down knocking Garrett's stick from his hand.

All the players groan in disappointment as the crowd cheers and Coach whoops. "That's my boys!"

"Yes." Kira says smiling.

Stiles and Scott high five as Garrett sighs walking back to the line, the next player gets set to attack.

"Those two are like sons to me." Coach says to a few of the players standing behind him.

The next player takes his shot at getting past them, but is stopped quickly by a body check from Scott sending him to the ground.

"Yes!" Kira says smiling, making Malia look up and smile as well as she looks up at her boyfriend on the field.

The two boys smack their helmets together, Stiles shakes his head as he realizes that was probably a bad idea. They set back into position as the next player charges them, only this one gets body checked by them both.

"That's how you do it!" Coach cheers as the other players groan. "That's how it's done!"

Stiles and Scott belly bump one another, sending Stiles to the ground on his ass. He quickly gets up and slaps hands with Scott. Their celebrations come to a halt as they turn to find themselves facing Liam. The mood on the field suddenly gets very serious.

Liam rushes them, he easily dodges Stiles sending the teen sprawling on the ground. Scott rushes up bringing his stick down straight over the top of Liam's head as the freshman ducks out of the way. He brings his stick around his back, spinning in a circle he launches the ball, it slaps the net behind the goalie. The team cheers as Liam jogs back past Stiles and Scott.

Malia then stands up, "That was luck!"

"Oh, no, Malia. Don't get involved." Stiles pleads.

"Do-over." She says to the Coach.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is practice." Coach tells her.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." She states.

"I'll take that action." Coach immediately says. "Hey, Liam! Get back in there!"

Malia and Rayne sit forward their arms resting on their knees as Kira grips the stick in her hands tightly. Stiles and Scott focus in on Liam, determined looks on their faces.

The whistle blows and Rayne hears Scott growl, she winces. "This is gonna hurt."

Liam digs his cleats in and shoves off rushing towards Scott and Stiles. Stiles jumps up in the air trying to bring his stick down over Liam, but the freshman spins out of the way sending Stiles to the ground again. But before he can move out of the way Scott bends down and sends Liam up over his shoulder, the kid lands hard on the ground behind the Alpha. Liam clutches his ankle as Scott and Stiles look on slightly ashamed of their behavior.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach yells as he runs out onto the field, Scott and Stiles raise their hands in surrender.

"I'm okay, Coach. I'm all right." Liam groans as he tries to stand up, only for his ankle to give out underneath him. He screams in pain, Scott and Stiles each take an arm helping him stand. Scott shakes his head as he realizes he really hurt the kid.

"I think it's my leg." Liam groans out.

"I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles suggests before the two carry Liam off the field. Rayne joins them as they pass by the bleachers, Scott frowns knowing by the look on her face she is disappointed in him. If there was one person besides his mother he didn't want to be disappointed in him, it was Rayne.

"You guy's take a lap." Coach orders pointing to the rest of the team. "Run around… Start running around the field! Stupid!" He screams in anger picking up one of the balls and throwing it towards the stands. Kira catches it in her net less than an inch from Malia's face, the coyote looks up not realizing it was coming at her.

Coach covers his mouth, "Oh!" He didn't mean to throw it at someone, but he's taken aback by Kira's catch. "Wow! Nice catch. Throw it back!"

Kira looks down at the net skeptically, then she stands and barely using any strength, throws it back to Coach. It hits him in the stomach and he drops to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh, my God." Kira says.

Coach pushes himself up to his knees as he grabs his stomach. "Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse."

* * *

Scott and Stiles take Liam into the locker room waiting for the nurse to come check him out. Scott drops his head as Rayne comes into the room standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Feel better?"

"No." Scott admits staring at the ground, he doesn't want to look up, he can't see the disappointment in her eyes.

Rayne sighs, "Scott, look at me." He lifts his head meeting her eyes, but he doesn't see disappointment, only understanding. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You wanna be captain again. You didn't exactly get to fully experience being a captain last year, or really have fun playing, what with dealing with the Kanima and Gerard. Inside you're still just a teenager Scott, it's okay to want normal things like being captain of the team. But I know you, and you would never hurt someone just to get what you wanted. Scott, you have always appreciated the abilities of the people around you, you have always wanted to do what was best for everyone. Maybe this time, Liam is what is best for the team. Perhaps you two could even be friends and just maybe you could be a co-captain again. Instead of hurting him, why not try and learn from him. You gotta admit the kid's good at lacrosse."

Scott smiles and nods, leave it to Rayne to put things in perspective for him. At that time the Coach came through the doors, his body language said he was clearly irritated.

"What's up Coach?" Stiles asks standing by Liam's side.

"The nurse went home for the day. Can you believe that? Forget that we have practice, I guess the school doesn't expect anyone to get hurt."

"I'll take a look Coach." Rayne says stepping up beside the injured teen. "I have a little experience in the medical field."

"Ya, sure." Coach says with a flourish of his hand.

"Hey, Liam right?" Rayne says kneeling down beside the teen's legs.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The teen says skeptically.

"Rayne McCall." She says smiling as she prods the bruised flesh of his ankle.

"She's my older sister, she's been in the medical field, like my mom." Scott admits, even though he didn't know exactly how much experience she really had, which was enough to make her a great doctor if she chose to be one.

Rayne finishes her exam and stands up. "Well, I don't think it's broken, but I do think you need an X-ray Liam." She turns to Scott, "You guys should take him to the hospital."

"Okay." He says walking her to the door.

She opens it and looks out into the hallway before ducking back inside. "By the way. What's up with you and Kira?"

"Nothing." She raises an eyebrow and he caves telling her about their kiss. "I feel so stupid. I wish I could take it back."

"Does she make you happy?"

Scott thinks for a moment before smiling. "Well, yeah, but…"

Rayne sighs closing her eyes, she knows what the problem is. "Scott, Allison's gone. It's okay to move on, I think Allison would want you too."

"Would you want Derek to move on if you were gone?"

"Yes I would. I would hope that he didn't forget me or the times we shared, but I'd hope he would let his heart heal and find another girl worthy enough to give it to. Allison liked Kira and I know she was okay with you two being together."

Rayne smiled giving her brother a hug, pulling back she set her hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever let the things that make you happy pass you by. The only things you will ever regret Scott, are the chances you didn't take. Don't have any regrets in your life Scotty."

* * *

After the talk with her brother Rayne headed back to the loft, she was surprised not to find anyone inside. Shrugging she went up the staircase, she was looking for something in the spare room when she heard Derek and Braeden speaking downstairs. She moved to the top of the stairs and leaned on the railing. She sees Braeden hand Derek a file that she tricked the Sheriff's office into giving her as she posed as a US Marshal. He stands with his back to her as she strips off her business jacket and shirt.

"There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an axe."

Braeden takes off her shirt behind him. "Actually, he used a military tomahawk."

Derek glances back over his shoulder. "That's not in this report."

"I know." She smiles placing her tank top over her head.

"Are you gonna tell me what else you know?"

"Not yet." She says finishing pulling on her shirt. "Cause I don't really know much."

"But you know something." Derek states closing the file and turning around.

"Maybe." She says leaning on the desk separating the two. "The problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you."

"You want me to wait for you?"

"I want you to trust me." Braeden states leaning forward.

Derek leans in as well. "And why would I trust you? I don't know anything about you." He smirks.

"Yeah, well, Rayne trusts me. I know you Derek. And I know what you really want."

This strikes a cord in Derek as the smirk drops from his face. Braeden rounds the desk, "You want what Kate stole from you." She stops in front of him speaking in another language then she translates it. "It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes."

She walks over grabbing her jacket off the couch, turning back she finds Derek holding her shotgun in his hand. "You get a week." He tosses the gun to her, which she catches before walking out the door.

"Well, don't you two look cozy." Rayne says descending the staircase, she comes to a stop standing before him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rayne, I didn't know you were back." He holds up his hands shaking his head vehemently. "I swear, there is nothing going on between us."

She glares at him for a moment before a smile stretches across her face and she starts laughing. "Derek, relax. I trust you, and even if you don't I trust Braeden. I know who has your heart."

He lets out a breath as he pulls her into his arms. She hugs him back winding her arms around his waist. "Besides, she is so out of your league."

"Wait a minute, you're out of my league and I'm engaged to you. How do you explain that?"

"Easy. I felt sorry for you."

Rayne laughed as she ducked out of Derek's arms, the Beta growled playfully before he started chasing his fiancée around the loft, their combined laughter echoing.

* * *

Back at the school Scott comes out of the locker room, he finds Kira sitting on the stairs, he overlooks the lacrosse helmet she is holding in her grasp. "Sorry about that. We're taking Liam to the hospital. It might be a sprain, it could also be a break."

"It's okay. I get it. We can talk later?"

Scott nods, "And I'm sorry about before. Before before? When I did that thing in the hallway?"

Kira grimaces, "It's fine. Totally okay."

"I didn't mean to make things awkward. Or weird. Really. I'm sorry."

Kira nods as Scott walks back into the locker room. She frowns setting the helmet on the stair beside her, she didn't want him to be sorry about kissing her.

Scott stands just inside the locker room door, he sighs smacking his head off of the door frame. How lame could he be? He knew he liked Kira, but around her, he acted like a fool. He then heard his sister's voice in his head repeating her words she had told him earlier. "The only things you will ever regret Scott, are the chances you didn't take. Don't have any regrets in your life Scotty."

Making his decision he opens the door and steps out, his eyes meet Kira's and he strides purposely towards her. "You know what? I'm not sorry."

Kira stands up smiling, she wraps her arms around Scott's neck as he kisses her passionately. The two pull back to smile at one another before they kiss again, the sunlight coming through the window beside them illuminating the couple.

They part and Kira smiles, "Text me later?"

Scott nods as he jogs back to the locker room door, pausing to look back at Kira and smile before he goes inside. Kira stands there beaming from ear to ear before she picks up her stuff and heads for home, there was something she needed to do.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile has ended up at the scene of the triple homicide, and together with Deputy Parrish who had found her inside the house they discovered a hidden door and passageway. At the end of the hall was a giant freezer, inside which were over 50 bags hanging up. Parrish assumed because it was deer season that the bags were filled with venison, but after he opened one of the bags they discovered the contents were human corpses.

* * *

Melissa checks in on the young teen survivor, after speaking with the deputy outside she heads back to the lobby where she finds Scott standing at the desk with Stiles and Liam.

Scott sees her come around the corner. "Uh… Hi, Mom."

She gets Liam situated in a wheelchair. "Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." She takes him off to a room to wait for the doctor.

Stiles purses his lips, turning to Scott. "Alright, I gotta get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study."

"Sure. I want to check on him anyway."

Stiles starts to walk away but pauses, turning back to his friend. "Hey, I don't need to say this wasn't your fault, right?"

Scott shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling, back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either."

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human." Stiles pats him on the shoulder before he takes his leave.

* * *

Kira is in her room practicing with her new lacrosse stick when she hears her mother yell. "Kira!" She smiled knowing they had found the house for sale sign she had sliced up with her sword.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stiles' house he and Malia are lying on his bed studying. Growing frustrated Malia shuts her book prompting Stiles to look at her over his shoulder.

"Hey, we're not finished yet."

She climbs on top of him shoving him onto his back. "Yes we are." She leans down kissing him.

Stiles squirms underneath of her. "Okay… I promised I'd help you study." He moves her off of him back onto the bed beside him. "Then we can go back to that. Lots of that."

Malia smiles before rolling over onto her stomach and reopening her book.

"Like so much…" Stiles finishes with a chuckle as he turns over onto his stomach beside her.

"What's with all the highlighters anyway?" He asks as he takes in all the colorful lines in her book, as well as the markers in her hand.

She holds the markers up explaining. "Green is for the things I understand. Yellow, is for "I'm working on it," and…" She turns the page to where her red marker is resting in the spine of two pages, nearly the entire page is coded in red. "Red means I have no clue. I'm mostly using red."

She turns back to her book as Stiles gets a thoughtful look on his face, he turns his head eyeing the corkboard on the wall beside him. On it are nine pieces of paper with red, yellow and green pieces of yarn connecting them. He looks back over at Malia with a smile before leaning over and kissing her sweetly.

She pulls back, "Study first, remember?"

Stiles groans as she uses his words against him, he situates himself back on his stomach and focuses on their books.

"So, what's the secret?" Malia asks her boyfriend. "Why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys?"

"Cause we use Lydia's notes."

"Then somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes…" She hands her notebook to Stiles. "…because I don't understand any of this."

"Okay." He opens the notebook and looks through it. "Um…" His face grows more confused the more he looks at the pages. "Lydia wrote these?"

"Yeah. What are they?"

"They're not math."

On the pages are lines upon lines of some kind of mysterious code.

* * *

Back at the hospital Liam groans as the new doctor examines his foot, which is sporting nice black and blue skin around his ankle.

"Okay, okay just…" The doctor says trying to get Liam to relax, he sighs as he stands up.

The sigh causes Liam to think the worst. "It's broken, isn't it?"

The doctor shrugs. "It's definitely going to need an X-ray."

"It's broken. And it's my fault." Liam says placing his hands in his lap.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"I went up against two juniors." Liam explains as Scott stands outside listening and frowning. "One of them is captain of the team."

"Remember what we always say?" The doc says placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Play smart. Not hard."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me… I have more reason to panic than you."

The two chuckle as the doctor, now known as Liam's step-father heads over to the door. "It's not over yet. Wait for the X-ray."

The doctor walks out past Scott who gives a sigh, he couldn't possibly feel worse. Just then his cell phone vibrates, he answers it to find Lydia on the other end.

"Hey, Lydia."

Her panicked voice greets him. "Where are you? I couldn't call… I couldn't get away from the deputy."

"Okay, slow down…"

"You need to get to the hospital. You need to get there right now. The son, the only one who survived… He's there."

"So am I. I'm at the hospital too."

"Then find him. Find Sean Walcott."

* * *

Melissa meanwhile enters Sean's room, she tells him the Sheriff is on his way and she needs him to wake up. She flips on the light and sees the bed is empty. Hearing some noise on the other side of the bed she steps around it to find the deputy on the floor dead surrounded by blood, Sean is kneeling beside the body eating the man's internal organs.

Melissa gasps and the teen knows she is there. "I couldn't help it. I'm so hungry." He looks up his eyes an eerie glowing white and his teeth are several rows of razor sharps points. His voice is like that of a demon when he yells. "I'm just so hungry!"

* * *

Downstairs Scott runs for the elevator. "Wait! Hold the doors!" The doors shut before he can reach them, he heads for the stairs.

* * *

Up in Sean's room Melissa stands stoic against the wall staring down at the teen as he stands up, his eyes are back to normal but he still has his razor sharp pointed teeth.

"I think I'm ready to talk now."

Melissa runs out the door but Sean catches her tackling her to the floor. "No!" She screams as he takes her by the leg dragging her back towards the room, her fingers clawing at the floor. She flips over onto her back hitting the teen. "Leave me alone! No!"

Suddenly a loud roar comes from their right, Scott has arrived, fully shifted he charges the demon. He tackles the teen to the floor, both of them roll up onto their knees. Scott pins Sean's back against the wall, but Sean places a foot against Scott's chest and shoves him back, Scott hits the wall forcefully and drops to the floor. Sean gets up and runs away as Scott gets to his feet, looking over at his mom as she stands as well.

"I'm okay. I'm alright." She says leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Go get that son of a bitch."

Scott turns looking in the direction Sean went, his eyes glowing intense red as he snarls.

* * *

On the same floor Liam limps out of his room, its grown very quiet and he's wondering how no one else heard the screams and loud roar that he heard. "Hey! Anyone hear that?" He looks to the left and then to the right. "I thought I heard someone…" As he turns back to the left he finds himself face to face with another teen, a sight to behold covered in blood and snarling at him with sharp teeth.

* * *

At the loft Rayne hears her brother's loud roar. "Scott." With no hesitation she rushes out of the loft and runs towards the hospital.

* * *

Scott opens the door to the stairwell, he spies a bloody handprint streaked on the wall, then he hears someone scream. He jumps up over the railing and rushes up to the door that leads onto the roof, bursting out of it he finds Sean standing near the edge of the roof, his arm wrapped around Liam's throat.

"Get back!" Sean screams as Liam claws at his arm desperate to get free.

"Don't. Don't do this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you."

"No, you can't."

"Let me help you."

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!"

Liam realizes the teen is talking about him and he screams. "Oh, God!"

Sean whips Liam around just as Scott growls, leaping up onto the platform beside Sean. The Wendigo shoves Liam away, the teen falls over the side of the building his fingers clutching the top of the roof. Scott shoves Sean out of the way slamming him into the wall behind him, he leans over the edge wrapping his clawed hands around Liam's forearms. Sean rights himself and grabs onto Scott wrenching his left arm back breaking his hold on Liam.

Sean tries to bite Scott's shoulder but has no luck getting his teeth through the tough denim of Scott's jacket. The Wendigo pulls Scott away from Liam, leaving the teen scrambling for purchase on the ledge, his fingers barely hanging on.

"I can't hold on!" Liam screams as his right arm loses its grip on the ledge.

Scott panics as he sees Liam beginning to fall, he can't grab him due to Sean pinning his arms behind his back. So, with no other choice Scott does what he has to do…

Liam screams as Scott sinks his teeth into the teen's left wrist.

* * *

Down below Rayne had just ran up to the front of the hospital minutes before, she heard the screams coming from the roof and she rounded the corner of the parking lot just in time to see Scott's teeth embed in the teen's wrist. Without a second thought she shifts and begins to scale the side of the hospital.

* * *

Suddenly Sean groans behind Scott, he straightens up as a rush of blood comes spurting out of his mouth.

Scott grabs Liam by the arms and pulls him back up onto the roof, just as Rayne pulls herself up over the edge landing in a crouch beside her brother. The Alpha's both turn to find a man in black ripping an axe out of Sean's back. Just as he reaches the corner of the wall, the man turns back to Scott and Rayne revealing a bald head and no mouth, just a flat stretch of skin where his mouth should've been. This must be the man with the axe that murdered Sean's family. He holds a finger up to his mouth signaling them to be quiet, then he leaves just as mysteriously as he arrived.

The siblings then turn to Liam, propped up against a vet tube, he's screaming in pain. He looks up at the two wolves, still fully shifted, shockingly he doesn't seem to be afraid of them, his attention is solely on the bite mark on his left wrist, Scott's bite. The bite of an Alpha.

Rayne looks down at the teen and whispers. "Scott, what have you done?"


	4. The Benefactor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just got a full time job working nights, so please bear with me as it may take me longer to update than usual.**

**Thank you to Wolf Girl, beckylovestwilight, Marine76, Chela and NicoleR85 for their reviews of chapter 3.**

**No there will not be a Braeden/Derek pairing, I'm not about to get on Rayne's bad side. I'm not sure when the two will have their wedding, but it will be worth the wait. But don't plan on Rayne getting pregnant anytime soon :)**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you all have blown me away.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Scott and Rayne stand on the roof of the hospital trying to contemplate what the hell just happened and what their next move is going to be. Behind them Liam is still howling in pain as he clutches his bleeding wrist in his hand, staring down at the bite mark.

"Scott, you need to get him out of here." Rayne says turning to her brother.

"Why?"

"Because the cops are on their way, now do you really want to explain to the Sheriff how Liam got that bite on his wrist? What about mom downstairs, what do you think she's gonna say? Not to mention what ever the hell he's gonna spout off at the mouth with. Do you really want to try and explain to the people of this town what we are? Something tells me not everyone is gonna get a warm and fuzzy feeling about living with werewolves."

Realization dawns on Scott, Rayne can see on his face that he never once contemplated the effects of his decision. She can feel the fear and disappointment radiating off of him in waves, she sighs placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you did the right thing, the last thing this town needed was another death. It's gonna be okay. We will figure this out like we always do… together."

Scott smiles giving his sister a nod, her words always help him to feel better. "What do I do with him?"

"I don't know, why don't you call Stiles and see if he can help you."

"What are you gonna do?"

Rayne sighs looking off into the distance where she can see the lights of an approaching helicopter, her ears pick up the distant sirens of the Sheriff's patrol car and on the wind she catches the faint scent of her fiancé. "Try to keep them from finding out."

* * *

Within minutes after Rayne managed to stall the Sheriff so that Scott could get Liam out of there, the roof of the hospital was flooded with lights from the helo's spotlight and 4 deputy's started processing the scene.

"Hey, let's get everyone off the roof." Stilinski tells Parrish earning a concerned look from the young cop. "And see if you can stall the ME for five minutes." This garners another concerned look from Parrish. "I've got an expert of my own coming in to take a look."

"You have an expert on teenage cannibals?"

The Sheriff sighs exasperatedly, "Five minutes Parrish."

The young cop motions to the other three deputy's. "Hey." The officers follow Parrish down to the access door and inside, closing the door behind them.

Stilinski watches them go until he is alone on the roof, as he turns back to the body he startles as he finds Derek standing behind him staring down at the teen, Rayne stands to his left. He shakes his head at the two wolves that seem to appear out of nowhere as he steps up beside them.

"Uh, I guess you've been there long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a uh, a Wendigo."

"Yeah. Cannibalistic shape-shifters. But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden." Suddenly a scent catches Derek's attention, he turns around towards the edge of the building. "How many people did Scott say were up here?" Derek steps over to the edge, looking down he finds fresh blood on the roof.

"Just Sean and the axe murderer, who uh, apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"There was someone else." Derek states looking around studying the scent. "Someone young. And male."

"You can smell his fear?"

Derek turns his head leveling his gaze directly on Rayne, whose scent he finds mingled with the boy's. "And his blood."

* * *

Five minutes later Rayne is trudging through the woods back towards the loft, she was trying to keep her focus on her steps and not on the pissed off Beta that was currently following her. She could feel the tension and anger radiating off of Derek, not to mention the holes his eyes were burning into her back. She was hoping he wouldn't ask about the kid, but like usual Rayne wasn't that lucky.

"So are you gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?"

She shrugged. "Exactly what Scott said."

"Don't lie to me Rayne." Derek snapped grabbing her elbow forcing her to stop walking.

She whirled around. "Oh yeah, cause you've been a fountain of truth throughout our lifetime, Derek."

That comment stung him, he automatically let her go pulling his hand back as if she had burned him, he frowned as she continued walking. "Maybe I just wanted to protect you."

Rayne paused in her stride, closing her eyes she let out a deep breath. She turned around and walked back over standing before her fiancé. "I'm sorry Derek. We've both had our share of lying and secrets in our lifetimes. I want to tell you, really I do, I just- I need some time to figure things out. I know it's unfair of me to ask this with everything we have been through, but I need you to trust me."

The frown remained on his face for several moments until it slowly faded and he offered her a small smile. "I do trust you Rayne. I don't like being in the dark, but I will respect your wishes. Just promise me that you'll come to me if things start to unravel?"

She nodded. "I promise." She lifted her arms up and snaked them around his neck pulling him close to her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Twice today. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Derek smiled gripping her hips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Rayne punctuated every pause with a kiss.

Derek pulls her in for a soul searing kiss, he pulls back a short time later leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could." Stiles explains walking quickly into the McCall house behind Scott.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asks turning back to look at his friend.

"You barely told me about Liam." Stiles snaps throwing a hand up. "What did you do with him anyway?"

"He's upstairs." Scott says cryptically.

"Doing what?"

"Uh, um. Lying down."

Stiles gives a confused look as Scott leads the way to the upstairs bathroom. Pulling back the curtain Stiles finds Liam wrapped in duct tape from shoulders to feet, along with a strip across his mouth, the teen pants as he looks up at the two. Stiles lets out a deep breath before he draws the curtain closed once more. The two teen's then go back into Scott's room and sit down in tandem on the edge of the bed.

"So you bit him?"

"Yeah."

"And you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"And then brought him here."

"I panicked."

"Yup." Stiles makes a smacking sound with his lips. "This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert is it?"

They then turn their heads to the left as they hear Liam's muffled cries coming from the bathroom.

Stiles nods. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."

"I know. Which is why I called you. So, what do we do?"

Stiles sighs before leading the way into the bathroom. Minutes later they have Liam taped to a chair in the middle of Scott's room. "Liam, we're gonna take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?"

The teen looks between the two before nodding. "Okay." Stiles nods to Scott to take off the tape but Scott shakes his head prompting Stiles to do it himself. He reaches up and quickly rips the tape off Liam's mouth causing the teen to groan in painful protest.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Good. That's good."

"I don't understand either." Scott admits looking up as if he's trying to process it in his head.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Liam demands glancing between the two elder teens.

"Liam… What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's gonna change you."

"Unless it kills you." Stiles chimes in before realizing what he said. "Shouldn't have said that."

"What?" Liam exclaims.

"Uh…" Stiles notices the young teen beginning to cry. "Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Is he… Is he crying?"

Scott kneels down in front of the boy who is now beginning to sob. "Liam, it's okay. You're gonna be all right. You're not gonna die."

"Probably not." Stiles chimes in again as he kneels down beside Scott.

"Stop it."

"Okay, possibly not."

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asks not believing the tactlessness of his friend at this moment.

"Yep."

The two stand up and rip the tape off of Liam, Scott looks down at the kid. "Liam, you okay?"

"We're sorry about that, you know? We're really sorry."

Before they can register what is happening, Liam has turned around and picked up the chair, swinging it around he smashes it against Scott's side sending the Alpha to the ground and Stiles slamming into the wall beside the dresser.

Stiles gets to his feet using the dresser to hold himself up. "Liam what the hell is your… Ah!" He grunts as Liam sends a fist slamming into the side of his face, knocking him into the wall.

Liam runs out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs, he pauses looking down at his ankle that seems to be just fine. He turns around as the two teens stumble out of the bedroom into the hallway, Scott lifting himself off the floor and Stiles holding the left side of his face.

"Get him!" Stiles screams before he and Scott charge the teen, the three of them them screaming loudly as they tackle Liam against the wall and then tumble down the staircase to the living room floor. The three land in a heap at the bottom, Stile sand Scott groan as they sit up, they then scramble around trying to detain the angry teen. Stiles yells out that he's got him but a look from Scott reveals that Stiles has a hold of the Alpha's sneaker. Scott shoves Stiles foot off of his face before they turn to the front of the house.

"Your plan sucked too." Scott says as they eye the open front door.

* * *

The red light on the warning system in the loft blinks as someone comes through the door. A hand reaches out and smacks the button below the green light shutting the alarm off.

"Derek you here?" Peter asks as he steps into the middle of the loft. "Rayne?" In his left hand he holds a file folder, he picks up a piece of paper holding it out in front of him with his right. "Derek?!"

A whooshing sound is heard just before an axe pierces the paper and embeds in Peter's chest, the paper stuck to his body by the blade. The file tumbles from Peter's hand as he drops to his knees staring down at the foreign object. He falls backwards onto his back as out of the shadows before him steps the axe murderer. The mouthless man walks up beside the wolf, Peter gasps as he looks up.

"Derek…" He stutters.

The man lifts up his left wrist, punching something into the keypad, then an eerie distorted computerized voice speaks. "Don't worry, Peter. Derek is next."

* * *

The next morning Stiles is discussing Malia's hatred of full moons, in his hands he holds a set of shackles and chains. Malia explains to him that she hopes this gets better because the leather on the cuffs is beginning to split, so Stiles offers that they try to make tonight the last time they need to use them. He begins strapping one of the cuffs around Malia's right wrist as they discuss Liam turning into a werewolf, that is if he doesn't die.

Sheriff Stilinski walks into his son's bedroom finding the two teens sitting on the bed, he eyes the chains and shakes his head.

Stiles looks down at the chains and back up to his father. "Hey, um… That's… This is not what you think at all."

"I don't even want to know." He turns and heads back out of the room.

* * *

At the school Lydia and Kira are studying the code that is on the Banshee's computer. Lydia doesn't remember writing it, so she figures it is in their best interest to find out how to crack it before it tries to kill them. Kira asks her if she knows how and Lydia replies, with a key. At that second a key on a keychain is dangled down in front of her eyes, Lydia looks up to find her mother standing before her holding the keychain in her hand. Mrs. Martin then proceeds to remind her daughter of the rules of the lake house. No more than six people allowed inside, don't drink the wine, and if anything gets broken, she will add it to Lydia's credit card debt.

"Fine." Lydia says reaching for the keys but her mother pulls them out of her grasp.

"And lock up the basement. From all the scratch marks I found on the walls, it looked like a pack of wild animals got down there."

Lydia and Kira smile nervously as the redhead takes the offered keys and her mother walks away.

* * *

Outside a group of teens have just got off the bus, two boys and a girl. The blonde boy and the girl appear to be a couple as they are holding hands, the girl is wearing a strange locket around her neck. They are discussing how they don't want to spend another Friday night watching movies, but being as they are freshman, they're not really on anyone's party list.

The couple walks off leaving the dark skinned boy on his own, he turns as he hears someone panting like they had just ran a marathon. He finds Liam coming to a stop beside him and questions why the boy wasn't on the bus. Liam explains that he ran to school, which garners a shocked look from his friend as he tells Liam that it's three miles to school. Liam says that he just started running and the boy nods saying that Liam's ankle must be feeling okay. Then he notices the bandage around Liam's forearm, the side speckled with blood, and he asks about it. Liam doesn't answer, he gets light headed and begins to sweat heavily, he turns around leaning on the railing. Breathing heavily he looks up to find Scott across the courtyard staring at him, he turns to his friend stammering out a quick goodbye before rushing off. His friend turns to where Liam was looking but finds no one standing there.

* * *

Liam shoves open the doors and walks inside, he turns to find Scott pursuing him as he passes the locker room. Before he can reach the stairs Stiles skids to halt in front of him blocking his exit.

"Liam, hey!" Stiles yells.

"We need to talk." Scott explains.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you."

"Can you just listen for one second. Please?" Scott asks nicely, to which Liam motions for him to proceed. "Liam… We're brother's now."

"What?"

Stiles groans remembering where he had heard that before. "Oh, God. That's…"

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me."

"The bite…" Scott says. "The bite is a gift."

"Scott, stop. Please stop." Stiles begs his friend. "You, you, we are trying to help you, you little runt."

"By kidnapping me?" Liam asks.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted."

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big."

"Nothing's happening to me." He rips the bandage from his wrist to reveal unblemished skin. "Nothing." Liam then turns and walks away as the two realize that the teen's body has accepted the bite.

* * *

Outside Scott and Stiles meet up with Lydia, Kira and Malia. Scott and Stiles explain how Liam is turning and they need the basement at the lake house to hold Liam during the full moon. Malia snaps that she isn't sharing her basement, to which Lydia reminds her that it is her basement and her mom noticed how the coyote tore it up last time. They agree to use the boathouse to hold Liam, but Kira asks how they will get him out there if he doesn't trust them.

"I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles offers.

Malia raises her hand. "I'm in."

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott tells the group.

Lydia tells them to think smarter, they tell him there's a party and invite him. Stiles questions if she's gonna do the asking, to which Lydia tells them she's done with teenage boys. However, she does offer that if they're playing a trick on someone, why not use a trickster. The group turns to Kira who shakes her head. "Not me."

"Yes you." Lydia tells her. "You know what they call a female fox? A vixen."

"Me?"

"You can do it Kira. Be a vixen." Lydia coaches the fox who looks terrified at the notion of being a vixen.

* * *

Liam walks out of his classroom with the dark skinned boy from earlier who notices Liam's eyes are focused on the stairwell. He follows his stare to find Kira descending the staircase, both teen's eyes are glued to her. She's fully embracing the vixen inside her until she misses a step on the staircase and crashes face first into the floor. Liam rushes over to her side asking if she's okay, she replies yes as she tries to continue to flirt from the floor asking him out to a party tonight.

* * *

At the loft Rayne and Derek have found Peter, he's still alive but badly injured. Derek yanks the axe out of his Uncle's chest, Peter roars loudly as it is removed. Derek sets the bloody axe on the desk, rounding it he stands before Peter.

"The axe was laced with Wolfsbane. I don't know the species, so, I'm gonna have to burn it out." He holds up a zippo the large flame dancing before them.

Peter eyes the fire with disdain. "I think I can handle a little fire." He scoffs.

Derek gives him a condescending smile as he uses the lighter flame to ignite the blowtorch in his other hand.

"Oh, hell." Peter groans as the flame sizzles loudly in the room.

Rayne grabs a hold of Peter's shoulders from behind trying to hold him in place. Peter screams at the top of his lungs as Derek brings the flame to his skin, the smell of burning flesh quickly fills the loft.

Peter hits the floor on his back grimacing in pain as Derek finishes. The Beta holds out a hand to his Uncle who grasps it allowing the wolf to help him to his feet.

"He said he was after you." Peter says.

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek asks raising an eyebrow.

Peter picks something up off the desk, in his hand he holds the computer and glove that was on the murderer's wrist. "With this."

Derek and Rayne headed out of the loft, they decided to take the computer down to the Sheriff and see what they could find out. The Beta strode out the door headed down to his car, but Rayne stayed behind for a moment. She walked over to Peter who was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and sat down beside him.

"Hey." He raised his head finding her concerned gaze. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Peter smiled, this woman continued every day to amaze him. No matter how bad he was, or what horrible things he did, she still cared for him. This was the reason he loved her, she still believed there was good inside of him, and yet she wouldn't hesitate to rip his throat out if he crossed her. What was there not to like?

"I'll be fine Belle."

Rayne smiled. "You haven't called me that since I was a kid." She tilted her head to the side regarding the elder Hale. "Why did you ever start calling me that?"

Peter shrugged. "Beauty and the Beast. It was always your favorite movie."

Rayne was touched. "You remembered."

"I remember everything about you." Peter said truthfully. "I know you inside and out Rayne, remember?"

Rayne winced slightly. "Immensely." She leveled her gaze at him, piercing him with her eyes. "So you should know that you can't lie to me. So what's the real reason you started calling me that?"

He sighed before meeting her stare. "It was Beauty and the Beast. You were the beauty. I was the beast."

The Alpha's gaze softened, she moved over leaning against the desk beside Peter. "You're not any more of a monster than I am Peter."

"You're nowhere near a monster Rayne."

"Yes I am. I'm more like you than anyone realizes. I did some horrible things before I came back to Beacon Hills. Things I haven't told anyone about."

"Not even Derek?" Peter is surprised.

"Especially not Derek. If he knew the true monster that lived inside of me, he'd hate me. I couldn't bear the look of disgust he'd give me."

"What about your brother?"

She quickly shook her head. "Scott's always looked up to me. In his eyes I could never do any wrong. I can't bear the thought of shattering the good image he has of me. Sometimes I think that good image is all that is holding me back from becoming the monster I know I am. If Scott ever starts seeing me as a monster, then I'm sure to become it."

"Rayne I know what it's like to hold things inside. But you can only do it for so long before it starts to eat away at you. When you're ready to let it out, I'm here." He bumps her shoulder giving her a smile. "One monster to another."

She gives a chuckle, leaning over she presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Peter." She pushes off the desk and heads for the door to meet up with Derek.

Behind her Peter sighs, a longing ache in his heart. "You're welcome, my beauty."

* * *

Kira meanwhile is driving Liam to the lake house, he seems to be having issues with his hearing, everything seems to be louder than he can handle, but the volume of things isn't up loud at all.

Scott pulls up outside of the lake house where he meets up with Lydia, Malia and Stiles outside. Stiles reveals to Scott something he found out about Liam. He says that he got kicked out of his last school because he got into it with one of his teachers, they said Liam has some real anger issues. Stiles shows Scott a picture of the teachers car that Liam took a crow bar to it, the car is basically demolished. Also he had scratched the words "This is your fault" into the passenger side doors.

Kira pulls up a short time later with Liam, the two get out and approach the house. Liam notices that there isn't anyone around and it is unusually quiet for a party. As they enter the foyer Liam finds himself surrounded by the group, Kira gives him an apology as she shuts the door behind them.

"What the hell is this?"

"Think of it like an intervention, Liam. You've got a problem." Stiles tells him.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott finishes.

* * *

At the police station Derek and Rayne are inside Stilinski's office showing him the computer that Peter took from the mute-man.

Stilinski holds it in his hand. "I still don't get how this guy has no mouth. I mean, how-how can he eat?"

"Well, Peter didn't get a chance to ask. He was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest." Derek snarks waving his hand around.

"Yeah, who runs around with a tomahawk?"

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan." The three turn to find Parrish in the doorway of the office, he apparently just entered without them noticing. "It's military. And so is that." He says coming inside and pointing at the computer in the Sheriff's hands.

"Military?" Rayne groans. "And the hits just keep on coming."

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek asks glancing crossways at the Sheriff.

"Well, this one looks like it's been modified."

The three others glance at one another, the Sheriff giving the two wolves a raised eyebrow, to which they responded with simultaneous nods.

The Sheriff then steps over and shuts the office door. "Show us."

* * *

Back at the lake house Liam is trying to wrap his head around what he has just been told. "Werewolf." He points to Scott, then to Malia. "Werecoyote. Banshee." Lydia nods. He turns around to Kira. "Fox?"

"Kitsune. But fox works." She says trying to ease the kid.

"What are you?" Liam says looking at Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil."

"What are you now?"

"Better. Um…" Stiles stutters.

Liam glances down at the table where a bag full of chains are lying. "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me." Malia says as she lets her eyes glow their steel blue.

This serves to freak Liam out. "How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn." Scott tells him. "But first, you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon's already out." Liam tells them.

"And you're staring to feel something, aren't you?" Scott says, he can hear the teen's heartbeat rising.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! And if any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna…" Suddenly he covers his ears and screams.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Scott asks.

"You don't hear that?"

Scott listens and suddenly a whole lot of cars pull up outside of the house, their headlights shining through the windows.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asks.

They realize that Liam invited his friend Mason and the teen in turn invited everyone. Liam claws extend and he starts scratching the floors. Lydia hollers to get him off the floors, as she approaches Liam raises his head, yellow eyes glowing and fangs extended he growls at her causing her to stop in her tracks.

At that moment everyone starts moving at once, Scott and Kira take Liam to the boathouse, and Stiles ushers a shifting Malia down into the basement. This leaves Lydia to do what she does best… throw one hell of a party.

* * *

At the station the Sheriff, Rayne and Derek are leaning against the table behind the desk where Parrish sits working on his MacBook.

"Okay, I think I got an IP address." Parrish says.

Stilinski moves over leaning down beside the deputy. "That means we can find him, right?"

Parrish nods. "Definitely. Especially if…"

The glove on the desk suddenly twitches like it was alive. Derek and Rayne eye one another before the she-wolf speaks. "What the hell was that?"

A chime on the computer draws Parrish's attention. "I think I found a message. Does anyone recognize the handle "Benefactor"?"

"Money transferred. What does that mean?" Derek questions looking over the deputy's shoulder.

Stilinski stands up locking gazes with the two wolves. "That means this guy's not just a killer. He's an assassin."

* * *

Inside the boathouse Scott and Kira are trying to chain Liam up, he's nearly fully shifted and beginning to become stronger. He gets free from the chains and tackles Scott to the floor growling and snapping at the Alpha's face, his hand on Scott's throat. Just as he raises his left hand to slash at Scott's throat, Kira grabs a boat oar and knocks the new Beta out. The two sit on the floor beside Liam, they hope Stiles is having better luck.

* * *

Inside the basement Stiles is finishing shackling Malia's wrists in the cuffs, he asks if they're too tight and she lifts her head showing off her fully shifted face and steel blue eyes. "Tighter."

* * *

Upstairs Lydia is presented with a delivery man pushing a keg of beer into the kitchen. After saying that she didn't order one she notices Mason heading upstairs and leaves to go after him. The blonde boy from earlier at the school pulls out his wallet presenting the delivery man with a handful of cash as if it was pocket change.

* * *

Back out in the boathouse Kira and Scott have gotten Liam chained up to one of the beams. They're sitting on the floor watching him when Kira notices just how young he looks, and Scott tells her that he's only 15. She asks what they're going to do with him and the Alpha replies that they're going to help him. The fox then questions what they do if he doesn't want their help, but Scott is convinced he will.

Down in the basement Stiles is trying to convince Malia that he's not leaving her and that he won't let her hurt anyone. She tells him how she wants to rip him apart piece by piece and feel his bones crack between her hands. He again tells her he won't let her hurt anyone. She looks down as she struggles against the cuff which has started to split. "You're not gonna have a choice."

* * *

Outside the delivery man walks back to his car, he finds the right front tire on the car flat. He abruptly grabs the front of his shirt and doubles over, breathing heavily as he leans against the car. He looks down to find his claws fully extended, looking up he reveals himself to be a yellow eyed Beta werewolf. He them begins to repeat a mantra to himself. "Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth. Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth. Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth." After the third time his eyes return back to their original state, he drops to his knees, looking down at his hands he finds his claws have receded.

However in a split second someone has walked up behind the man and wrapped a fine wire around his neck. Pulling it tight the person chokes the man, the person reveals herself to be the young teen from earlier with Mason and the blonde haired boy. She pulls the cord tighter against the man's throat, pressing a button on the cord the wire glows red, it sizzles as it severs the man's head from his body like a hot knife through butter. She takes out her phone and snaps a picture before walking back into the party. Just inside the door she places the wire around her neck, it is the necklace she was wearing earlier that day.

She walks over to the blonde boy who she happens to be dating, he's holding his phone and smiling at something on the screen. "What are you smiling about?" She asks.

He shows her the text message he received. "Our friend just sent me a text." On the screen the recipient reads "The Benefactor", the message: "The money has been transferred into your account."

* * *

Upstairs Lydia follows Mason up into a white room with orange and wood furniture. He turns to find her behind him and explains that he was only looking for his friend Liam. She explains that she may have seen Liam downstairs but that missing freshman are a little low on her priority list. She grabs two glasses of red wine off of a table and moves for the door, but she ends up dropping both glasses onto the white carpet.

She immediately drops to her knees and tries scrubbing up the red wine with her sweater, her eyes filling with tears. Mason kneels beside her and tells her to be calm, it'll come out. He asks her if it was valuable and she tells him that nothing in the room is valuable. They just put the house on the market and everything was supposed to remain in pristine condition, they need every penny they can get out of the house. He offers to go get some club soda and salt from downstairs, assuring her that it will come out.

After he leaves the door seems to shut on its own blanketing the room in absolute silence. Lydia frowns, walking over to the door she opens it and the flood of noise from downstairs assaults her. She shuts the door once more and the room is again blanketed in silence. Once more she opens the door and shuts it, she turns looking into the expanse of the room. "Soundproof?"

Lydia walks around the room looking for anything that would explain the room being soundproof. She turns to the record player, turning it on she hears a distorted beeping and mumbling coming out of the speakers. She then starts seeing faces trying to come through the wall in front of her.

* * *

Out in the boathouse Kira and Scott are talking about the music Scott can hear from the house. Kira mentions how she always liked slow songs because she was better at slow dancing. Scott smiles before an idea comes to him, he stands up and walks over by the waters edge. Pulling out his phone he turns on a slow song then sets it on a post behind them. The full moon is bright in the sky behind them as fog rolls over the top of the lake.

Kira smiles as he holds out his hand to her, she turns to look at Liam. "What about him?"

"He can dance with me next time."

The two chuckle as they wrap their arms around one another moving slowly to the beat. Kira notices Scott is barely putting up a fight against his wolf during the full moon. "So how are you so good at staying in control on a full moon?"

"A lot of it's about making sure that my pulse doesn't get too fast. And my heart rate doesn't go up."

"So you've mastered it?"

"It still takes a lot of concentration." Scott admits.

"So if something distracts you…" She smiles before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Scott chuckles. "I'm indistractable."

Kira smirks before pressing her lips to his in a soft but long kiss. She pulls back and Scott shakes his head no. She lifts an eyebrow accepting his silent challenge as she leans forward and takes his earlobe between her lips lightly biting it.

Scott eyes slightly roll back in his head at her lips on his ear, but he hides it as she pulls back looking at him.

"Nothing." He admits proudly.

Kira smiles triumphantly. "Then why are your eyes glowing?"

Scott realizes she's right, he closes his eyes giving his head a shake sending his eyes back to brown. "Cheater."

Kira smiles. "I also just heard you growl."

Scott's eyes drift to the side. "That wasn't me."

The two turn to find Liam awake and fully shifted. He rolls his head to the right locking his gaze on them and giving a low growl.

"Are those chains gonna hold him?" Kira asks.

"Uh. Yeah. I think. Definitely." Scott says but not very confident in his won words. "He can't be that strong."

Just as Scott says that Liam snaps free from the chains, he roars loudly and charges the two, they step to the side and Liam crashes out through the window behind them taking off into the woods.

* * *

In the basement Stiles jumps back as Malia breaks free from the right cuff. She slashes at him with her free hand trying to get to him. She turns tugging on the chains trying to break free from the wall.

"Malia, listen to me. Listen to my voice."

"Listen to mine." She says with a growl. "Run."

* * *

At the school Derek and Rayne open the doors stepping inside, the Sheriff follows them gun up and ready. Derek sees this and shakes his head. "You know, just because this guy connected to the school's Wi-Fi, doesn't mean he's still here."

"True." Stilinski says holding his flashlight up and his gun crossed over it in the other hand. "But I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand when walking in after dark."

"The man's got a point D." Rayne says with a smile as they move further down the hall.

"Like blood." Stilinski says as he shines his light to the bottom of a closed door, a wide pool of blood is coming from underneath it.

"That doesn't make sense." Derek says.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"No, that's not what I mean." Derek tells him. "I should've caught the scent before we walked in."

"Me too, but I didn't smell even a hint of it." Rayne admits not understanding why they didn't smell it.

Derek walks over and grabs the door handle, Stilinski rushes over and stops him. "Hold on." He whispers. "You two nervous. Makes me nervous." Derek backs up and Stilinski shines his flashlight through the door, not seeing any immediate threat he steps back and reaches for the door handle. He turns the handle and slowly pulls the door open but stops abruptly as he finds a wire attached to the inside of the handle.

Derek kneels down and looks through the crack. "It's an explosive. A claymore." A sound then comes to Derek's ears, he turns his head. "Get down!" He tackles Stilinski to the ground as an axe embeds in the concrete wall where the Sheriff's head was seconds before.

The mute-man jumps down over the staircase landing on the floor in front of them.

* * *

"I'm not gonna run." Stiles tells Malia as she struggles to free herself from the chains. "Because I don't think you're gonna hurt me. And I think that maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family."

Malia turns around looking at him, her eyes registering the pain she feels just by hearing the words. She turns back around growling low.

"I know what that's like, Malia. I remember everything I did. And the worst part is I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But when I came through it… I learned something else… Control is overrated."

He takes a deep breath and reaches forward, with the key in hand he unlocks the chains releasing her from their clutches. Once free she roars loudly lunging for him, he grabs her by the arms holding her at arms length. She struggles to reach him growling, she drops her head and when she raises it back up she is human once again. She pants as she looks down at her hands that no longer have claws extended.

He smiles at her. "You did it."

She wraps her arms around his neck holding him close as a smile forms on her face. Stiles lets out a breath thanking God that worked, he could've been dead right there.

* * *

Out in the forest Scott chases Liam through the dark woods, winding around the trees and foliage. The Alpha pauses on the top of a small slope, he looks around for any sign of the out of control Beta. From behind comes a growl and Scott is tackled to the ground by Liam. The two roll to the bottom of the slope where Liam pins Scott against a tree trunk.

"Liam, Liam wait…. Stop."

"What did you do to me?"

"Liam…"

"This is your fault. This is all your fault! This is your fault!" He reaches a clawed hand back ready to slash Scott wide open.

An arrow whizzes overhead and explodes against the tree trunk above them blanketing the two wolves in a flash of white light. Liam cries out in pain as the light hurt his eyes, he turns and takes off running. Scott uncovers his eyes and looks up to find his savior is none other than Chris Argent.

The hunter walks down the slope holding his bow in his left hand, he extends his right one out to the Alpha.

"How did you know" Scott asks as he grasps Chris' arm and lets the hunter help him up.

Chris smiles. "I got your text."

* * *

Back at the school Derek, Rayne and the Sheriff are being tossed around like human ragdolls by the mute-man. The Sheriff gets thrown up against the lockers, he grunts in pain as he lays on the ground. As the mute-man approaches the downed officer Rayne steps in between, her eyes glowing as she bares her fangs growling low. The man swipes the axe at Rayne's chest but she grabs his arm wrenching it down to his side. He quickly grabs Rayne by the throat with his free hand, his strength for a man is immense, Rayne finds herself clawing at his hand trying to release his grip on her before she passes out.

From behind Derek leaps onto the mute-man digging his claws into the tender flesh of the assassin's shoulders. He releases Rayne who drops to her knees gasping for breath. The mute-man tosses Derek over his head, the Beta lands on the ground in a crouch. Derek dodges several swipes just barely missing the axe, he grabs the man around the back and shoves him face first into the lockers. He then tosses the man to the ground, when he stands back up Derek kicks him in the stomach slamming him back against the lockers. He swings the axe at Derek again but this time Derek grabs his arm and knocks the axe from his grasp. Derek knees the man in the solar-plexus and grabs him pinning his arms behind his back. The Sheriff stands up and places his gun in the man's face.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He walks around behind the man and pulls out his cuffs. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one…"

From the hallway in front of them Rayne and Derek see Peter step out of the shadows. "No." Derek says as Peter flicks out his claws and charges them. Rayne steps in his way, "Peter, don't do this!" He swats her to the side like a fly, she crumples to the floor like a ragdoll.

"No, Peter, no!" Derek quickly tackles the Sheriff out of the way as the Beta tears into the mute-man. Blood sprays along the walls and floor as Peter's claws rip into the warm flesh, his eyes glowing steel blue and his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. Peter then rips the man skin from his face where his mouth should be. As he drops it he looks to his right locking eyes with Rayne. "You'll never be the monster I am."

Pleased with his handy work Peter rises, the Sheriff raises his gun and holds it on the wolf as they all rise to their feet. Peter takes a white handkerchief from his back pocket and wipes the blood from his hands. He shakes his head no, letting the Sheriff know that it's a bad idea to point a gun at him. Peter turns a smirk on his face as he walks down the hall.

"We've learned a better way." Derek tells him.

"I'm a creature of habit." Peter retorts.

* * *

"There's a clearing just north of here." Chris explains to Scott. "All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of."

"What are you gonna do?"

"He's your Beta, Scott. The better question is, "What are you gonna do?"

Scott sighs. "He won't listen to me."

"He will if you start using your own words." Chris points out somehow knowing that Scott was using the words Derek used with him when he first turned. They hear Liam scream in the distance, Chris hands a small remote to Scott. "Here. Go."

Scott takes off towards Liam's screams, he finds the Beta on his hands and knees inside a small corral of four emitters. The Alpha presses the button shutting the emitters off as he approaches his Beta.

"What's… What's happening to me?" Liam asks looking up at Scott as he comes to stand beside him.

"The same thing that happened to me."

* * *

Back at the party Kira comes inside looking for Lydia, not finding her anywhere she goes upstairs. She opens the door to the white room and finds Lydia standing before the wall, the record player still turning. She asks Lydia what she hears, and the Banshee replies. "The key. The key to break the code."

Scott kneels down in front of Liam, Chris watches from the shadows behind the two wolves.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?"

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it." He sobs. "They way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…"

"Liam, it's okay…"

"They can't see me like this. Like…" He breaks down in more sobs.

"Like a monster?" Scott asks and Liam nods. Scott gets to his feet standing before the Beta. "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf." Liam tilts his head up staring at Scott as the Alpha's eyes turn red. "Like me."

* * *

Back at the house Lydia has booted up her laptop and is staring at the screen that house the lines of code. She presses a few buttons and a box pops up asking for the keyword. With Kira gazing over her shoulder, Lydia slowly types in the letters of the key, A-L-L-I-S-O-N. She hits the enter button and the code reveals itself.

On the screen are several names, some they know, some they don't. The entire Walcott family, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Demarco Montana, Derek Hale, Rayne McCall, Carrie Hudson, Kayleen Bettcher, Kira Yukimura and Elias Town.

"What is this?" Kira asks.

"It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool. And we're all on it."


	5. IED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just got a full time job working nights, so please bear with me as it may take me longer to update than usual.**

**Thank you to Rosy Fire, Marine76, Chela and NicoleR85 for their reviews of chapter 4.**

**Can I just say how freaking awesome it was to watch the interaction between Liam and Mason about Brett. The fact that his best friend is gay doesn't faze Liam whatsoever and I think that is totally epic! Well done Jeff Davis, reminding us that sexual orientation shouldn't matter.**

**So I watched the mid-season trailer and I'm so incredibly pissed off. I do not like the hook up between Derek/Braeden. I'm not sure what to do, do I follow the storyline and break Rayne's heart again? I think she's suffered enough, don't you guys? Doesn't she deserve to be happy?**

**On the other hand, when that episode comes, how do I work Rayne and Braeden together without straying too much from the show's storyline? Help me guys, please let me hear your opinions on what I should do!**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you all have blown me away.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Upstairs in the Stilinski household, Stiles has started up another crazy theory crime wall. He has been busy taping pictures to a transparent white-board, trying to help him figure out what the dead pool list means. Scott and Rayne had been by to see what he had figured out, they noticed he must have ran out of string, that or it harbored bad memories for him, so now he had a giant reel of red tape to hang the pictures and connect them.

"So, the Walcott's were the first. At least the first that we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then the mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek and Rayne with a claymore mine."

* * *

_After Peter had killed the Mute, Stilinski called in Deputy Parrish to deactivate the Claymore using his previous bomb disposal skills from the military._

* * *

"Next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house. And got decapitated outside his car."

* * *

_After dealing with Liam, Scott and Chris head to the lake house and find Demarco's headless body lying on the pavement beside his car._

"_Does the scent tell you anything?" Chris asks the Alpha._

"_Definitely a werewolf. But there's more. I think he was part of a pack."_

"_Well, if he was, they'll be looking for him."_

* * *

"And then last night, 23 year-old Carrie Hudson."

* * *

_Carrie was running through the school bus parking lot, she paused beside a bus holding up her left arm revealing that she was missing her hand. It had been severed off by something extremely hot, judging by the way the flesh had been cauterized, that and it was still sizzling._

_The culprit? Violet and her crazy hot bolo necklace. Carrie managed to escape onto a bus, she tucked herself down in between two seats and began mumbling "the sun, the moon, the truth" to herself. Unfortunately for the girl, Violet found her. The two ladies fought it out and it seemed like the she-wolf would escape from Violet's clutches._

_Running out back into the parking lot a car pulled up beside her, the teen boy inside urging her into the car. Not knowing the guy was Garrett, the other half of the assassin team, she got in, only to be stabbed by a very sharp double tipped blade._

* * *

"It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures." Scott pulls the first part of the list out of his pocket and hands it to the Sheriff. "This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded."

"Who found this list?"

"Lydia." Stiles answers.

"How?"

"She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it. Without realizing it." Stiles realizes how crazy that sounds.

"Banshee?" His dad asks.

"Banshee." He answers.

"Beautiful." The Sheriff frowns. "All right, what are these numbers next to the names?"

"We're getting to that." Stiles tells him. "But first, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key."

"Wait. You mean, like a… Like a key word?"

"It's actually a name."

"Allison." Scott answers softly, the pain of losing his first love still fresh in his mind. Stiles and his dad feel the pain as well, the feelings etched on their faces.

"Her name broke a third of the list."

"And now we think there's two other cipher keys." Scott explains.

"Which will give us the rest of the names." The Sheriff concludes. "Okay. So how do we get the cipher keys?"

"The same way we got the code." Stiles answers.

"Lydia." Scott says. "She's been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words."

* * *

_The Banshee had been at the lake house all weekend basically, sitting on the floor in front of the record player. She was moving the needle back and forth on the record trying to hear anything that would aid her in revealing the key, but all she was hearing was static._

_Malia and Kira who had been sitting behind her the entire time, finally concluded that they wouldn't find anything else here and they need to stop Lydia before she went completely crazy. They stood up and approached the Banshee, Kira lifting the needle off of the record. Lydia's face was filled with despair as the two helped her stand up._

* * *

_Stiles hangs up the first piece of the list on the board, Allison's name as the keyword on top. He uses a red marker to cross off the six creatures that had already been killed._

* * *

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. Hmm?" The Sheriff questions the Alpha but receives a blank stare. "And what about the other two names on this list. Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?"

"I don't know." Scott answers, truthfully he didn't know how many supernaturals were actually living under the radar in Beacon Hills. "But Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here."

"Here being Beacon hills? Or Beacon County?" The Sheriff looks down at the list. "The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000."

"And dropping." Stiles says earning him a patronizing glare from his father.

"But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look…" The Sheriff has to sit down, this is all causing his brain to damn near combust. "…how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what happens if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?"

"We don't think there would be that many. There's a limit." Stiles answers his father.

Scott takes over pointing at the list. "Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117."

* * *

_Derek sits at the Mute's computer inside the school, Rayne stands beside him. They're looking for any clue as to who took their money and why they want every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead._

"_Why are our names connected by a line, and why only one number?" Rayne asks referring to the line forming an arrow from the end of their names and the 15 at the point of it._

_Derek's face fell, he hadn't been focused on that fact and it didn't dawn on him what it meant until Rayne brought it to his attention. He turns slightly in the seat looking up into her Cerulean eyes. "It means that we have to die together."_

_Rayne gives what Derek knows is a fake smile trying to hide her fear. "Well, there's a silver lining after all, at least I'll die with the man I love."_

* * *

"117 what?"

"Million." Scott says.

Stiles grabs the paper and a pen, he writes either a k for thousand or an m for million beside the numbers and names. 250 k each for the Walcott's, Demarco, Kayleen and Elias; 20 m for Lydia, 25 m for Scott, 15 m for Derek and Rayne together, 6 m for Kira and 500 k for Carrie.

"117 million dollars dad. Stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders."

"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Scott concludes.

* * *

_Stiles draws the outline of a person on the board, he writes a question mark inside the outline and the name "The Benefactor" below it._

* * *

"So the coded list goes out. And somehow these professional assassins get that list."

"And a cipher key." Stiles reminds him.

"And then they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off."

"Carrie was also stabbed." Stiles mentions looking down at the photos of the girl's body. "What's this mark?" He asks referring to an almost hexagon looking ring around the stab wound.

"We're not sure yet. We're waiting on the ME's report. There's one other thing that I don't get. How did this new assassin know that Demarco was gonna be at the lake house?"

Scott answers. "Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash."

"Ah. So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco."

"Yeah, it was someone at the party." Stiles says.

"A student." Scott finalizes.

* * *

At the school the next morning Violet walks in sporting some nice claws marks on her neck, courtesy of Carrie before Garrett killed her. The afore mentioned boy walked in beside her asking if she was going to be okay. She told him that she could handle a few scratches as long as she new they were going for the real money soon, the seven figure money. Garrett grinned telling her they were, tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira's dad was questioning her in the hallway before school. While she thought he was talking about the dead pool and assassins, he was just concerned about her joining the lacrosse team. So without realizing what he was actually talking about, she began rambling off at lightning speed about the dead pool list and the assassins.

When she finished her father just looked at her and pulled out her lacrosse jersey. "I was talking about you joining the lacrosse team."

"Oh." Kira says with a nervous smile, reaching up and taking the jersey from her dad. "Then never mind." She quickly walks away.

Behind her, her dad wears an alarmed look. "Dead pool?"

* * *

Downstairs the baby Beta was hitting the gym hard. He needed to relieve some of that anger, which he had a lot of. He was bench pressing, while his friend Mason stood to his side curling dumbbells. Mason was telling Liam how he looked like his best friend but he hadn't seen him so much lately he wasn't sure they were the same person. He explained that he was acting really weird; running to school, disappearing at parties, used to be his best friend.

Liam nods as he lays back down after putting two more plates on the bar.

"And, he was apparently on steroids." Mason says seeing all the weight on the bar.

"What?" Liam asks.

Mason asks him if he's seriously going to try and lift all that weight. Liam sits up looking at the weight he has on the bar, enough to crush any normal teenage boy. Mason kneels down before him and asks if he's alright, thinking he might be nervous for the game tonight.

Liam says he's fine, it's just a scrimmage. Mason asks him if he knows what team they're playing. Liam says yes, but backpedals realizing that he really doesn't know. Mason then adds to Liam's frustration with his answer… The team was gearing up to play his old school.

* * *

Liam storms into the locker room throwing his bag down in his locker, he notices something is missing. "What the hell? Where's my stick?"

The Beta hears a door open and the sound of something scraping across the floor. Liam walks around to the aisle leading to the showers. He finds Rayne leaning against the lockers, her arms crossed over her chest. She raises her eyes to him, a smirk finds its way onto her face. "Hello handsome. Lose something?"

From behind the wall in front of her steps Derek, he holds Liam's lacrosse stick length wise in his hands. Derek rolls the stick in his hands admiring it. "Is this yours?" In one motion Derek snaps the metal stick in half like a toothpick, he then throws them to the ground at Liam's feet. The Beta watches them come to a stop at his feet, when he looks back up his eyes are a fierce yellow.

"Ohhhhh, Derek. I think you made him mad." Rayne smiles as the Beta breathes heavily.

Derek gives the kid a "come get it" look and just like an unwise new Beta with serious anger issues, Liam charges Derek. The seasoned Beta easily clasps a hand around Liam's throat and lifts him off the ground, pinning him against the lockers beside Rayne. Liam continues snarling and snapping at Derek, gripping his hand in an attempt to get the Beta to release him.

"Liam." Scott's voice echoes in the new Beta's head. Instantly Liam calms down, his eyes returning to normal as Scott steps out from behind the lockers.

"You're right. He is angry." Derek says before he releases his grip letting Liam drop to his feet on the floor.

Scott holds up another lacrosse stick offering it to Liam. "This one's yours." The Alpha tosses it to Liam.

The Beta grips the stick, turning he glares at Derek, the four hear the bell ring. "Get to class, Liam." Scott orders his Beta.

With another glare at Derek, who answers with a raised brow, Liam heads back to his locker and sets the stick back inside, picking up his backpack he heads to his next class.

Scott looks exasperated as he turns back to his sister and Derek, the look on his face screaming "help me."

Then surprisingly to Scott, Derek does something completely out of character for the normally brooding, moody, angry werewolf. He smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Scott asks irritated with the Beta.

"You're gonna be good at this."

Scott's eyes grow wide. "Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full-on training manual."

Derek continues to smile. "I'll tell you one thing. That anger he's got? It'll make him strong."

"And dangerous."

"Very."

Scott sighs taking a seat on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees. "This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again."

Derek nods understanding Scott's emotions, he sits down beside the Alpha. Rayne smiles as she watches two of the three most important men in her life have a heart-to-heart for the second time.

"But Kate's back." Scott reminds them. "And I've got a Beta. And there's a dead pool."

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

"She's working on it." Scott says.

* * *

Over in banshee territory aka the art room, Malia is hovering over Lydia as she attempts to figure out the second key. Using the same method she had previously used to figure things out, Lydia turned to a blank piece of paper and a sketching pencil. But every time she put the pencil to the paper, her mind became just like that piece of paper, blank. Malia then makes her realize that they need help from another banshee — Meredith. This should be fun.

* * *

During Coach's class, Stiles was perusing through the graphic crime scene photos of the slain supernatural creatures. Coach is using the fact that Beacon Hills won't provide the lacrosse team with proper equipment as a teaching tool to explain economic disparity. As he walks down the center aisle he notices Stiles isn't paying a lick of attention. He taps the lacrosse stick in his hand against Stiles' desk causing the teen to startle, dropping the pictures in his hand back onto the desk.

"You know Stilinski…" he picks up one of the pictures studying it. "… if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A+ student."

"Thanks, Coach." Stiles says accepting the comment.

"Put those pictures away." Coach says tapping the end of the lacrosse stick on the desk.

Stiles nods collecting the pictures back into a pile, but he suddenly notices something, he grabs the end of the stick.

"Stilinski!" Coach yells as he tries to tug the stick from the teen, but Stiles has a grip on it.

Stiles pulls the rubber end cap off of the stick revealing the pole, it is shaped exactly like the outline around the stab wounds on Carrie's body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Coach finally jerks the stick back from Stiles. "Don't answer that."

After the Coach walks back to the front of the class, Scott turns to his friend knowing he has figured something out.

"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles reveals.

Scott realizes what that means. "The killer's on the team."

* * *

After class Scott, Stiles and Kira meet up and go to the Coach's office. They pull out every lacrosse stick and pull the end caps off looking for any sign of who the killer is, mainly a hidden dagger.

"This… This is pointless." Scott says tossing a stick down on the desk. "Most of the team plays with their own gear."

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game cancelled?" Kira suggests.

"The game is the best way to catch him red-handed." Scott tells her.

"But what if he's red-handed cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death?" Stiles retorts. "Which, by the way, could be either of you guys."

"Or Liam." Scott realizes, he sees the look they give him. "Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it."

"We don't know anything about the list. How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's-who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?"

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asks.

"They know about everyone." Scott says.

Stiles sighs. "I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game."

"I'm not afraid." Scott states.

"Neither am I." Kira says matching the Alpha's gaze.

"Well, I'm terrified." Stiles blurts out. "And I'm not even on the list. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have."

* * *

What else they had was a new breed of Wolfsbane, Violet was busy cooking it up to put on the blade of Garrett's lacrosse stick/weapon of supernatural destruction in the science lab with Garrett. He was confused seeing the yellow powder she was mixing into a beaker of liquid, he thought Wolfsbane was purple. She tells him that this particular species isn't, it is very rare and very expensive, so don't miss. She then tells him that all he has to do is nick him, it'll work fast. Even on an Alpha.

Violet didn't understand why they were going after a Beta when they could get an Alpha. Garrett admitted that Scott was way too powerful for them to take on just yet. He reminds her that an entire pack of Alpha's went after McCall and he was the one left standing.

* * *

Lydia informs Malia as they walk through the halls that according to Eichen House Meredith can't have visitors without permission from a family member, and unfortunately for them, her entire family is dead.

Malia suggest going back to the art room, or even the music room, to which Lydia states that she is not plucking piano strings for two hours waiting for some supernatural inspiration. Malia then asks her what else do banshees do, and Lydia tells her she can't just turn this on. She's not like the rest of them, she doesn't have claws, or glowing eyes or super senses. She just has voices in her head.

The two of them then realize that several students are standing around staring at them after overhearing Lydia's confession. The banshee turns and walks out, Malia gives a sigh before following after her.

* * *

Despite the bad blood, Liam was more than ready to face his old team. He strode out to the buses that had just pulled up carrying the Devenford team, behind him Mason followed trying to stop him.

Liam spots the one person he's looking for. "Brett!" He strides purposely over to the tall brunette teen, a group of students gathering anticipating a fight.

"Ah, here we go." Mason mumbles as he follows Liam over.

The wolf stops in front of his old teammate, fury written in his eyes as he breaths heavily. "I just wanted to say… Have a good game." He says holding out his hand.

Brett simply laughs. "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam grits out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault."

Behind the teens, Scott sees blood dripping from Liam's clenched fist, the Beta is gripping his hand so hard that his claws are piercing through his palm. Scott and Stiles rush over, the Alpha grabs Liam pulling him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's go."

Stiles jumps in between the two. "Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?" He holds out his hand but Brett refuses to grab it. "Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field. Go." Stiles tells Scott as they shove Liam into the school.

* * *

Inside the locker room Liam has to be restrained by Stiles and Scott in the shower. Stiles asks if Liam is calm yet and the Beta responds with a loud roar prompting the two to shove the Beta back under the shower spray. A second later Liam calms down and the two let him go, the Beta sinks to the floor sitting on the tiles. Scott asks what happened with Liam at his last school. Liam said that his Coach was his teacher as well, and that he had benched Liam for the entire season. Upon further prompting from his Alpha, Liam revealed that he had gotten a couple red cards. He got kicked out of school and was sent to a psychologist for evaluation. They diagnosed him with Intermittent Explosive Disorder, so he was essentially a ticking time bomb.

"That's great. You gave super powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles snarked to Scott giving him a thumbs up.

Liam revealed that they put him on an antipsychotic pill but he doesn't take it because it makes him too tired, so he can't play lacrosse.

Scott suggests that Liam should bail out of the game, tell the Coach his leg is still hurting. Liam protests as he rises to his feet. "I can do this, especially if you're there," Liam confessed to Scott.

Stiles rubs his hands over his face as Scott reminds Liam that it's not just about the game. He tells the Beta that they think that whoever killed Demarco might be on their team. Liam asks who Demarco is and Stiles tells him that he was the guy who brought the keg to Lydia's lake house party.

Scott tells Liam that whoever ordered the keg at the party had killed Demarco and was after all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. The two notice a look come over Liam's face like he knows something. Liam tells them he doesn't know who ordered the beer, but he knows who paid for it— Garrett!

* * *

As night falls the lights come on blanketing the lacrosse field in a hazy glow. Scott and Kira set on the bench discussing why they can't go after Garrett yet, they aren't 100% sure it was him and if they're wrong, the real assassin gets away.

Scott notices Kira is staring blankly out onto the field, she is over-tightening the laces on her net. He asks if she's okay, to which she asks with a nervous smile whether he's referring to them being hunted or playing her first game?

"Both." Scott laughs.

Kira watches three tall Devenford players stroll past, they're looking right at her. Definitely both.

Just then Stiles stumbles up, he throws his bag and stick to the ground while arguing with his dad over the phone connection saying that he should be there already, and where the hell is he.

* * *

At the station Stilinski calmly tells his overanxious son that he's leaving now and this conversation isn't getting him there any quicker. He hangs up and starts for his office door when Deputy Parrish stops him. The young man tells the Sheriff that when he was out on rounds he found something. Actually someone, who had been walking from the coast to the high school. The Sheriff is taken aback saying that had to be at least 15 miles. Parrish tells him that she was very determined.

Their eyes move over to the girl standing by the wall. Meredith. "I'm looking for Lydia."

* * *

Back at the high school Liam is talking to Mason as they watch Brett across the field get ready for the game.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me. I think I can take him."

"Yeah." Mason says completely oblivious to anything Liam is actually saying as he watches Brett pull on his t-shirt.

Liam eyes his friend. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Me?" Mason says snapping his attention back to Liam as he scoffs. "Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable.

Liam bites his lower lip as he nods, he looks over at Brett watching him pull on his pads and knows full well what his friend is thinking. "You think he's hot, don't you?"

"No! No. Not at all. No way!" Off of Liam's glare Mason cracks. "Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me." Liam reminds his friend as Brett looks over at the two.

"I think you could definitely take him." Mason states. "And then give him to me." He says slowly drawing a laugh from Liam. "No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses man."

"All right." Liam smiles bumping fists with his buddy before he puts on his helmet and heads onto the field.

* * *

Out in front of the school the sign makes a metallic scraping sound as it slides open to reveal the staircase leading down into the Hale vault. Chris is both shocked and amazed as he looks over at Derek before the Beta leads Rayne and Chris down inside.

Derek finds what he's looking for, he gives a small smile as he strokes his thumb over the disk. He turns around facing Rayne and Chris who are standing behind him, the hunter studying the room.

"She was here for this." Derek says handing the Triskele disc to Chris. "We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on a full moon."

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths." Chris says handing it back.

"You're telling us." Rayne quips.

"You knew she was alive, didn't you?" Derek asks already knowing the answer.

"Not for certain. But I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell." He holds up the shell with the fleur-de-lis etched into the bottom.

"What are you gonna do when you find her?"

"I can offer some ideas." Rayne smirks holding up a hand earning her a glare from Derek.

"There's a place I can take her." The hunter says stepping over in front of the empty safe.

Derek places the Triskele back on the shelf. "You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?"

Chris takes in the scorch marks on the floor and the cracked safe. "Something like that."

"She won't go quietly."

"I don't expect her to. I'll do what's necessary." Chris sighs.

"What if I asked you not too?" Derek asks the hunter, garnering a curious glance from both him and the she-wolf. "She took something from me." He lets his eyes glow revealing his now yellow eyes, this earns a concerned look from Chris. "At first, I just thought it was apart of my past. But I started to lose something else. My sense of smell. I'm losing my power."

Chris heads back up topside as the tension between the couple develops at Derek's confession.

"Why didn't you tell me, Derek?"

"I didn't want to put any more stress on you."

"Derek, I'm gonna be your wife, anything that has to do with you concerns me. We're werewolves and you're a Hale, that means double the stress for me, but I happily take it with a smile on my face. Please just be honest with me." She stands directly in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Trust me, Derek."

"I do." Derek confesses and for once his heartbeat didn't falter.

"Good." Rayne smiles before biting pursing her lips and taking a breath. "What happens when you lose all of your powers?"

The grim look that came over Derek's face told Rayne everything he wouldn't say out loud and for that the Alpha was thankful, if he didn't say it, it was easier for her to not think about it.

* * *

It was almost playtime for the Beacon Hills teens and almost everyone was ready. Scott pleaded with Coach to sit Liam out for the game, but Coach wanted a win and Scott's request was denied.

"Hey, Liam. Think fast." Brett yells before lobbing a fast ball at the Beta.

Liam instantly reaches up and catches the ball in mid-air.

"Oh, he plays." Coach tells Scott.

The game started, 10:58 on the clock and Devenford had already scored a point. Scott tells Kira to watch out for Garrett while he watches out for Liam.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna try to play lacrosse." Stiles says as the two others rush off.

The mood on the field was incredibly tense and Garrett wasn't exactly helping the mood by continuously giving Scott a cocky stare and smile. Scott was desperate at this point. During the tip off he told Brett that he knew the team felt like they owed Liam some payback for what he did but could they just hold off for one night. Scott asked Brett to trust him, it was just for one night. Brett nodded saying he could do that, but before Scott could be happy, Brett chuckled and told the Alpha no.

The game started and Brett snagged the ball rushing towards the goal. Liam was quickly body-checked by two Devenford players and taken to the ground hard. Liam jumped to his feet throwing down his lacrosse stick, yanking off his helmet and gloves before lunging towards the other team. Scott and Stiles grabbed him by the arms just in time, holding him back until he calmed down. And Garrett was just waiting in the wind, just waiting for his chance to pounce.

* * *

After Lydia's little banshee signal to Meredith, the crazy girl was back and looking for the red-head. In the cutest/totally wrong idea ever, Deputy Parrish told the Sheriff that he thought Lydia was a psychic. They needed a phone number from Meredith, which she gave them only it was missing a few numbers. Lydia believed there had to be more numbers and screamed at Meredith to tell her the rest.

* * *

Inside the basement of the apartment complex Chris was getting ready to go after his sister. He had just put together a rifle and was checking the sights when he heard the floor creak behind him. He calmly set the rifle down on the table before him and quickly flicked a switch which electrified the floor in front of the cage, and he heard someone drop to the ground. He drew his gun and turned to find Severo in front of him gun drawn as well.

From behind the gunman stepped Araya Calaveras, a smile on her face as she looked at Chris. "In Mexico, we just call this a stand-off."

* * *

Back out on the field Liam, Brett and Garrett slam into one another in a vicious hit. Liam gets to his feet quickly but Brett is still laying on the ground writhing in pain. Scott comes over and asks Liam how hard did he hit him.

"I didn't." Liam says panting. "He hit me." Liam shows Scott his arm, the bone clearly misshaped underneath his skin.

"Ow." Stiles says grimacing.

Scott quickly sheds his gloves and after a deep breath from Liam he grabs his arm and snaps the bone back into place.

The trainers carry Brett off of the field, the sound of a blade being sheathed catches Scott's attention. He turns to find Garrett standing near them, he immediately asks Liam if Garrett cut him. Liam shakes his head. Scott says that Garrett must have missed, that Liam is the one Garrett is after.

* * *

At the police station something occurs to Malia, she sets a touch tone phone down in front of Lydia telling her to dial the numbers, maybe it's like algebra, the numbers are actually letters. 2-4-3-6. Lydia immediately grabs a piece of paper and a pen writing down the letters on each number.

"Oh, God." Lydia says before circling five letters. The numbers spelled out "A-I-D-E-N". She quickly grabs her MacBook and types in the keyword, the second half of the list is then revealed.

* * *

At the game, Liam is benched for the rest of the game by Coach. Then Kira made a lasting first impression on the lacrosse field. Her sick ninja moves served her well, but Coach cut her from the game for not playing like a "team player."

Stiles approaches them and informs them that Lydia had broken another third of the list. Liam wasn't on it, but someone else was.

* * *

The target was Liam's enemy, Brett, from Devenford. Garrett managed to stab him with the poisoned blade on the field. Down in the locker room Brett's eyes glow yellow as he looks up at Violet who stands before him with her bolo tie. She stands over the back of Brett as he tries to crawl away, looping the cord around his neck the wire glows red, sizzling as it presses against the flesh of Brett's neck.

* * *

At the station Parrish opens the door startling Lydia who quickly shuts the laptop. Parrish apologizes for scaring her and asks if she needs a ride home. She says they'll be fine and he nods shutting the door. Lydia then opens the laptop back up, there on the bottom of the list is a name that makes the Banshee wonder.

Jordan Parrish.

* * *

Scott runs down to the locker room finding both trainers knocked out in the hallway. He steps inside to find Brett motionless on the floor. Thinking he was too late Scott approaches him but startles as Brett's eyes snap open, he's looking fearfully behind Scott.

Before the Alpha could react a sound behind him catches his attention, he reaches his hands up quickly grabbing the cord of Violet's bolo tie before it can be pulled taunt against his throat.

Violet chuckles thinking that Garrett was wrong about them trying to get Scott, but she thinks she has won, she has the Alpha. The cord sizzles against Scott's flesh, but Violet realizes something is wrong. It's not burning him. She realizes then that she has made a grave mistake as Scott pulls the cord away from his neck with one hand. He turns to her growling low, his eyes burning red as he grabs her by the throat and then slams her up against the wall. She crumples to the ground as Scott renders her unconscious.

He pulls the tie from around his neck as Stiles stumbles into the doorway, he looks down at Violet slightly impressed that she's an assassin, that and Scott handled her by himself.

"I think you'd better call your dad." Scott tells Stiles.

* * *

Back in the basement the stand-off still ensues as Araya speaks to Chris. "The girl we hired to find Kate, hasn't responded in days. You know her don't you?"

"Braeden."

"Well, maybe your sister got to her. Maybe killed her. Maybe we should stop hiring other people to do our work. Maybe we do it ourselves." She steps over and grabs both of the guns and shoves them down. "We're hunters, Christopher. All of us, we follow a code. Severo, what is our code?"

"We hunt those who hunt us."

"Christopher. What is our code?" She whispers. "Say it with me. We hunt those who hunt us. What is our code? Remind him, Severo."

"We hunt those who hunt us."

Chris walks away towards the door but Araya follows him. "Say it, Christopher. Say it for your wife, Victoria. For your daughter, Allison. Say the code. Speak the words. Say it! What is our code?!"

Chris takes a shaky breath. "We hunt those who hunt us."


	6. Orphaned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just got a full time job working nights, so please bear with me as it may take me longer to update than usual.**

**Thank you to Chela and NicoleR85 for their reviews of chapter 5.**

**So I watched the mid-season trailer and I'm so incredibly pissed off. I do not like the hook up between Derek/Braeden. I'm not sure what to do, do I follow the storyline and break Rayne's heart again? I think she's suffered enough, don't you guys? Doesn't she deserve to be happy?**

**On the other hand, when that episode comes, how do I work Rayne and Braeden together without straying too much from the show's storyline? Help me guys, please let me hear your opinions on what I should do!**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you all have blown me away.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Four weeks earlier - Kate Argent wakes up in the backseat of a red SS Camaro, her dried blood covered razor sits on the dashboard. She hears a buzzing of static coming from the radio, lifting her shotgun up off the floor she uses the barrel to push the button shutting the radio off. A second later a cassette tape pops out, Kate reaches forward and pulls it from the player, turning it over she finds the words "Play Me" on the other side. She reaches forward and puts the tape back into the player, once she does a male voice immediately begins speaking.

"…eventually settling in a small town in Northern California, this family used their wealth to rebuild the community around them while remaining isolated from it. This was sometimes more a choice than a necessity as not all of their children would become werewolves. The ones that did, these born wolves, had to be trained. They needed to learn control. They had a practice for the training of Betas. A tradition passed down through the ages. It involved the use of a sacred object called a Triskelion. Without control… Violence… Extreme violence… Is inevitable."

Kate strolls through the wreckage surrounding her, her neck and hands covered in blood; cars on fire slowly burning, motorcycles with gouges in the metal laying broken on the asphalt, the moans of pain from those men still lucky enough to be alive.

"Big fancy guns… Coded death lists… So-called assassins…" She kicks over the body of a dead assassin leaning against a downed motorcycle, the body hits the ground with a thud. "And not one of you can answer the simplest question."

The only assassin alive groans in pain as a Berserker grips the back of his neck, holding him up off of the ground, his feet dangling over the pavement as Kate walks up to him.

"Who's paying the bills? So I'll ask again. Who's is The Benefactor?"

"I swear to God I've never seen him, never spoken to him…"

"I know. See, everybody says the same thing. They don't know who he is. Where he is. "It's all done electronically. I can't help you. Please, I'm bleeding to death. Please stop, it hurts."

"Then what do you want with me?" The man gasps out between breaths of pain.

Kate holds up the tape. "It's been a long time since someone's made me a mix tape. You got one too, didn't you?"

"No, no… But I… But I know who did. They look like kids. Like teenagers." He pants out fighting for every breath. "They're called The Orphans…"

A gunshot sounds, Kate grunts as a bullet rips into the flesh of her back from behind. She turns around to find one of the assassins still alive, he's bleeding from the mouth, head and hands, but he can't seem to stand. Kate walks towards him as he quickly tries to pick up fresh bullets from the ground and reload his handgun. She cocks the shotgun holding it up ready to fire, but a wave of pain hits her. She groans dropping the shotgun and doubling over in pain, when she throws her head back a roar rips from her throat.

The two assassins now realize just what they are dealing with as they see her piercing green eyes, blue skin, razor sharp teeth and claws. The man on the ground screams in terror as Kate turns her attention to him and immediately rips him to shreds with her claws. The other man whimpers as he watches his companion being slaughtered before his eyes. The Berserker grips him with both of its massive hands around his neck.

"Wait! Wait!" The man pleads as Kate spins around, her eyes now focused on her next target. "I'll tell you about them. I'll tell you everything. Just wait…"

Kate ignores the man's pleas, the animal inside her taking over, she grabs him by the jacket throwing him to the ground and tearing into his flesh. The two Berserkers stand stoic, watching as the man screams while his warm blood splatters across them and the road.

* * *

Liam pushes open the double doors leading towards the locker room, he finds Coach addressing the pissed off lacrosse players. "Guys back off! You can get your gear tomorrow. If anybody sees Garrett, you notify the police immediately. Then tell him he's off the damn team."

Liam moves past the group in the hallway and around the next corner where he pauses as he finds Scott talking to his father.

"Dad, really. I'm okay."

Rafael stammers. "I should've been here. And I said I would be at the games."

"Well, I mean this was just a pre-season scrimmage. I didn't even tell you about it."

"But I promised your mom I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital. I should've been here."

Scott nods, "You're here now."

Deputy Parrish steps out of the locker room, his hand gripping Violet's upper arm as he escorts her down the hallway. She turns seeing his name badge on his shirt, she smiles. "Jordan Parrish."

Scott hears this and turns as Parrish corrects the girl. "Deputy Parrish."

Despite tangling with an Alpha and being rendered unconscious Violet smirks at Scott as she is lead past him and his father. Stilinski pauses by the two McCall men, Rafael sees the clear evidence bag in his hands and motions towards it.

"Sheriff, what is that? Is that the weapon?"

"Yeah. It's a uh, thermo-cut wire."

Rafael gets a look on his face like something has just dawned on him, he follows after the Deputy. "Parrish, hold up."

Liam comes out from behind the wall as the cops pass, he heads over to Scott.

"Where's Kira?"

"She took off." Liam tells him. "Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the Dead Pool."

"Her mom's on it." Scott realizes.

"Everyone's on it."

"You're not." Scott reminds him.

"Not yet. There's still another third, right?" Liam retorts.

Scott hones in on his father's voice, he's standing around the corner speaking to Violet. "Thermo-cut wires, a very unusual weapon, Violet. Now we've got a file at the Bureau on something similar. Used in over a dozen murders."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just go to school here." Violet smirks.

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh, no… That's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans."

This wipes the smirk off of Violet's face replacing it with a look of pure hatred for the agent. She continues to glare at Rafael from over her shoulder as Parrish leads her away.

"We need to find her boyfriend, Garrett." Rafael tells the Sheriff before he follows the girl and deputy down the hallway.

"Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers." Stilinski says. "And someone find me a set of bolt cutters."

* * *

Inside the main exam room of the veterinarian's office; Derek, Rayne and Stiles are trying to hold Brett down on the table. His body is shaking violently as he expels a thick yellow liquid from his mouth choking on it as he does.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asks as he tries unsuccessfully to hold the wolf's left arm.

"He's been poisoned by a rare Wolfsbane." Deaton says stepping up beside Derek on the boy's right side. "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible."

The kid continues to thrash around on the table, not even Derek's Beta strength nor Rayne's Alpha strength making any difference.

"Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles quips looking over at the Beta.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength." Derek snaps back.

"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton informs them.

"I think he's slipping." Stiles says. "I don't think I can hold him."

Brett's eyes glow yellow as he suddenly shoves the three off of him, Derek and Stiles get shoved backwards and Rayne hits the floor on her back as Brett's strong legs kick her across the room.

"Ah!" Stiles yelps as he grabs his head, he struck it on the counter as he fell.

Brett stands up from the table, he quickly moves for the door looking back at them, but he is leveled to the ground by a right cross he never saw coming across his jaw from Peter. Brett hits the floor unconscious as Peter stares at the others with his eerie steel blue eyes.

Peter raises his gaze to Derek, with a blink of his eyes they go back to their normal blue. "I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." He reaches a hand out to Rayne which she gladly accepts and helps her up off the floor.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek says eyeing his Uncle suspiciously, he then looks down at his right forearm that is sporting three long cuts from Brett's claws.

Rayne notices this and rushes over to him examining his arm. "Derek, are you okay?"

"Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing." Stiles notices looking down at the wolf. He kneels down beside Deaton as the vet sets the scalpel on Brett's torso, the wolf gasps taking in air as Deaton makes a four-inch incision in the skin between Brett's pectorals. A fine yellow powder expels from Brett's now open chest cavity, evaporating into the air.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Stiles asks.

"I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while."

Peter catches Derek's eyes nodding to his arm that has yet to heal. Derek and Rayne look down finding the cuts slowly closing, their confused gazes meet.

On the floor Brett is whispering something, Stiles can barely make it out. "Guys, can you hear that? I think he's saying something."

"The sun… The moon… The truth…" Deaton leans down to putting his ear closer to try and make out the words. "The sun… The moon… The truth…" Brett repeats.

"Three things cannot be long hidden." Deaton says. "The sun, the moon, and the truth." He looks up to Derek and Rayne. "It's Buddhist."

Derek and Rayne look up their eyes finding Peter's as they each remember where they have heard that mantra before. "Satomi." Peter says.

* * *

Back at the high school inside the locker room, Liam keeps watch by the door whilst Scott rips the lock off of Garrett's locker. He opens it looking inside finding nothing unusual, but something on the bottom of the locker does catch Scott's attention, a red duffel bag.

"I think someone's coming." Liam says peeking out into the hallway. "Hurry."

Scott nods unzipping the bag and lifting the top flap.

"You find anything?" Liam asks.

The bag is filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills, Scott looks up at his Beta. "No. Nothing."

* * *

"I know I'm a month late." Melissa says to the power company as she looks into the fridge full of food, she is shocked by their answer. "Three months? Oh." She closes the fridge. "Are you sure it's three months?" She sighs. "Okay, I understand. Um, but if you could just turn the power back on even for a few hours, that would be really great. I have a refrigerator full of food that's gonna go bad. And, obviously, I don't have the money to run out and replace $300 worth of groceries. So…" She gives a hollow laugh. "I am more than happy to beg."

Upstairs in his bedroom, Scott sits on the edge of his bed, he frowns as he hears his mom's conversation. His head drops, looking to the floor he thinks about the bag full of money underneath his bed. It could solve all of their problems.

* * *

The next morning Liam and Mason are taking a jog through the woods. Mason is sporting a blue t-shirt and black track pants, while Liam is in a tank top and shorts, both black.

"It's not just that we were friends with them. They were using us for their cover. I mean, professional killers were using us. How are you not freaking out about that?"

"Trust me, I'm freaking out about a lot." Liam suddenly kicks himself into high gear, taking off down the trail out of Mason's line of sight.

"Liam, slow down. Liam! Hey, Liam." Mason stops leaning over and placing his hand son his knees struggling for breath.

Liam speeds down the trail further away from Mason, by the time he stops he realizes he doesn't see Mason anywhere. He turns to look back down the trail and is abruptly hit from behind by a car. Liam flies through the air several feet and rolls across the asphalt and dirt. He lies on the trail groaning in pain, clutching his wounds as the driver steps out of the car and approaches him.

"Hey, Liam." It's Garrett. In his right hand he holds the blade from his lacrosse stick. "Sorry about missing movie night. Don't worry. I got something else planned." He raises the blade bringing it down on Liam.

By the time Mason reaches the spot where Liam was, there is no sign of the teen, Garrett or the car. Mason sweeps the woods searching for his friend but finds nothing. But he misses the three small puddles of fresh blood at his feet.

* * *

Class has just started at Beacon High, Malia sits at her desk as the teacher stands at the front of them room. She asks if anyone has seen Stiles, Lydia or Kira today? No one answers, so the teacher looks to Malia asking her where her friends are.

"I could try catching their scent?" Malia suggests.

The teacher is unnerved. "Right. How about I just mark them down as absent."

While the teacher begins discussing last night's homework, Malia hears her name being whispered by a man. She looks around the classroom not seeing anyone speaking to her. "Malia." She again hears her name, this time from a female voice. Looking around she still cannot find anyone speaking to her. Knowing that something is obviously wrong and someone is trying to reach her she places her books back in her bag and stands up.

"Malia. The teacher says as the girl walks past her desk. "Do you need to be excused from class?"

"Yeah." Malia says giving the teacher a "duh" look before strolling out of class. The coyote heads down the hallway trying to locate the voices calling to her. She turns a corner and pauses in her tracks sensing someone behind her. Turning around to the staircase she finds Derek and Rayne standing on the top steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Brett's still out of it." Rayne answers her.

"We need to find his pack and warn them about the Dead Pool." Derek finishes.

"So what do you need me for?"

"I know a little something about this pack." Derek says coming down the stairs. "They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you. This is Brett's." He tosses her the teen's lacrosse jersey. "Breathe it in."

"Oh, I'm not good at that yet." She confesses.

"Try it. We'll teach you." Derek tells her as she picks the fabric to her nose. "Focus on the different scents. Somme are tied to identity. Others give off an emotion."

She inhales the scents doing as Derek instructed, after a moment she raises her head, she has a lock on his scent.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station Lydia and Stiles have come down to speak with Parrish. He leads them into the back. "Your dad should be back within the hour. You want to wait in his office?"

"Actually, we want to uh, talk to you." Stiles admits nervously.

"Privately." Lydia adds earning her a confused look from Parrish before he leads them into the Sheriff's office.

Inside Parrish holds the folded paper in his hands, it's the second third of the Dead Pool list. "This is a hit list?"

"We call it a Dead Pool." Stiles tells him. "Recognize any of the names?"

"Yeah. The Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them."

"Show him the other thing." Stiles tells Lydia.

She reaches out tentatively turning the folded paper over revealing the other side, Parrish's name is on the top.

"Okay. That's kind of terrifying." He says standing up with a sigh. "What's the number?"

"That's how much you're worth." Lydia says slowly.

Parrish whips around. "I'm worth five dollars?"

"Five million." Stiles says holding up his hand.

"I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. I don't get it. Why… Why am I on this?"

"Honestly, that might be a question for another day." Stiles says. "Right now, there's still another third of the list we gotta crack."

"We need the third cipher key. But we need help getting it." Lydia admits.

"From who?"

"Meredith."

"The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown."

"Uh… Almost." Lydia reminds the deputy.

* * *

Back at the school Scott and Mason meet up after realizing that neither of them had seen Liam all day. They head down to Coach's office to see if he had seen the boy, but the Coach, who is coming down with a cold, informs them that Liam skipped his class. He says that perhaps the teen is sick, like him.

Mason says that Liam didn't look sick on their run and he wasn't getting back to any of Mason's texts. Scott checks his phone saying that Liam hasn't responded to any of his texts either. The bell rings and Scott tells Mason not to worry, he'll find him, but tells Mason to text him if he sees Liam first.

As Scott walks away his cell phone vibrates, looking down at the screen he finds "Liam" on the screen. He quickly answers it. "Liam?"

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that, Scott." It is Garrett calling from Liam's phone.

"Where is he?"

Garrett scoffs. "Come on. Like I'm actually gonna tell you that?"

Scott realizes what it is that the assassin wants. "I'll give you the money."

"Yeah, you will. But that's not gonna get you Liam back. You're gonna have to put in a little more effort than that."

"What do you want?"

"I want the money. And violet. Or you never see Liam again."

* * *

Down inside of an abandoned well in the middle of the forest, Liam comes to, he bursts up through the surface of the water. He groans clutching the wound on the left side of his chest where Garrett stabbed him. He gasps and pants as he treads water, looking up he finds the opening of the well over 100 yards above his head.

* * *

Out in the parking lot Garrett waits between two school buses. Scott rounds the front of one of the buses and approaches Garrett cautiously.

"Okay, what do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent."

Garrett laughs. "You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Scott asks growing impatient with the boy.

"They're transferring Violet to a Federal facility. You're not going to let that happen."

"How?"

"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it. You stop it."

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?"

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die." Garrett holds up the end of his lacrosse stick, depressing the trigger the blade pops out of the end. "I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in Wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart… Bad things happen."

* * *

Liam clutches the wound on his chest, he stares up at the opening. "Help. Scott. Is anybody there? Somebody help me, please. Help! Somebody, help me! Help… Scott! Scott, help me, please. Help!"

* * *

Rayne climbs out of the FJ followed by Derek and Malia, the Beta explains things to the coyote as the trio heads into the forest.

"Their Alpha is a woman named Satomi. She's one of the oldest werewolves alive. And she's learned a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"She's a bitten werewolf. Learning control wasn't easy for her. She did something a long time ago that changed her. The quote is a mantra. It helps them with control."

Malia pauses in her stride, the other two stop as well, the Beta eyeing the coyote. "What is it?"

"Gunpowder."

Rayne steps out in front of them, her nose twitching. "Over here." She moves forward kneeling down a few feet before them picking up a shell casing.

Derek kneels down beside her picking up one as well. "If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting. They're hiding."

* * *

Rafael heads into the police station, Scott following him. "We're taking her now."

"Dad, isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, Garrett's still out there. Maybe we should let someone else do it."

"I appreciate the concern, but after what happened with Katashi and losing evidence off an armored truck, I'm not letting this out of my sight. And if you're still worried, you should know I've got Beacon Hills' finest coming with us."

Sheriff Stilinski walks past them shoving Violet before him as they head for the cars, Violet looks over giving Scott an eerie smile, she knows what he's there for.

* * *

Out on an empty stretch of road, Scott sits in the passenger seat of Garrett's car, he opens a case sitting on his lap, a gun sits inside.

"This is not gonna work." Scott tells the assassin.

"All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest."

At that moment the car carrying Violet speeds past, Garrett starts his car pulling out onto the road behind it. Scott pulls his hood up on his head trying to somewhat hide himself as they follow after the car.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles and Parrish meanwhile are inside Eichen House, an orderly stands before them trying to find the right key to unlock Meredith's door. Another orderly shows up at the end of the hall, Stiles groans, he remembers this guy from his time as a patient, he's a complete asshole.

The orderly stalks up to the group, snatching the keys from the other orderly asking what the hell are they running here, a bed and breakfast? He then tells the other guy, they do not open the door for anyone with a badge.

Parrish explains that they needed to talk to Meredith Walker, it involves an ongoing murder investigation.

The orderly whips around telling Parrish that he can talk to her all he wants, but, the other two, especially Stiles, they're outta Eichen House.

Parrish again tells the orderly that Lydia and Stiles are crucial witnesses and he wouldn't have brought them there if it wasn't absolutely… Parrish falters a moment, "Crucial."

Stiles opens his mouth, covering it with his hand as he listens to the deputy explaining things, he knows the orderly isn't likely to believe anything they say.

Which is correct as the orderly informs Parrish that he can come back with a court order, then he'll listen. He then turns to Stiles, telling him that he should come back with payment in full. He then tells him that daddy may be the Sheriff but he's late on the bills, he guesses that those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be.

"But they do help when you need a favor." Parrish chimes in, tired of the orderly treating Stiles like a piece of dirt. "Like, how a month ago, Canaan P.D. helped you get home after blowing a point 1 on a Breathalyzer."

"No." Stiles says with a wide smile.

The orderly chuckles knowing the deputy had bested him, he hands over the keys to Stiles telling them he's not against a little quid pro quo. As he walks away Stiles turns to Parrish handing him the keys. "You. You, I like you. I'm gonna keep you."

Parrish takes the keys opening up the door before them, the three step inside finding Meredith sitting on the edge of her bed.

* * *

Inside the SUV Scott shoves his hood off of his head, no part of him wants to do this but he can't let Liam die.

Garrett informs him that there's a stop sign half a mile ahead. Scott asks him what he's supposed to do, take out the tires with his claws? Garrett closes his eyes, irritated with the Alpha he tells him, teeth, claws, heat vision, whatever. Just stop them.

Just as they round the corner Scott sees the car, but something is wrong, the car is lying on its side. "Stop! Stop the car!"

The tires squeal as Garrett hammers the brakes bringing the car to a stop in the middle of the road. Scott gets out rushing over to Stilinski who is lying on the ground beside the flipped cop car, he's trying to drag Rafael's unconscious body from the wreckage.

Garrett gets out, pulling his lacrosse stick from the back seat he rips the net off and presses the button to expose the blade. As he walks over towards the car Scott tells him that Violet is not in the car, she's gone.

"Scott, listen to me. They're still here." Stilinski tells the Alpha. "They're still here."

A low growl is heard to Garrett's right along with the crunching of knuckles. The assassin turns finding one of the Berserkers standing by the side of the road. He spins his stick like an expert assassin should egging the creature to some and get him. He yells at the creature that he's not so big…

But in a split second the sound of flesh tearing fills the air as the boy finds himself impaled on the claw of another Berserker that had come up behind him. The creature lifts Garrett into the air, the assassin coughing up blood just before he is tossed to the ground, dead. Scott rushes up to the boy's body, but he's hit in the back of the head by one of the creature's rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Back at Eichen House Stiles and Lydia are trying to get Meredith to tell them the last cipher key. The girl is becoming increasingly distraught as their voices raise towards her, she is explaining to them that "he" doesn't want her to tell them the last key. She reveals that The Benefactor is the one that told her not to.

* * *

Scott wakes up in the vet's office, Deaton is standing over him, the vet says he had hoped Scott would have stayed out for a few more minutes. The Alpha looks down to find a large knife sticking out of the left side of his abdomen.

Chris Argent approaches the Alpha from the left side, he grasps the knife in his hand after telling Scott that this is gonna hurt.

Scott screams loudly as Chris pulls the knife out of his side, Scott slides off the table, Chris steadies him as the Alpha leans against it. Deaton comes over placing a gauze pad over Scott's wound, he tells the panicked Alpha that his father and the Sheriff are both fine, they're at the hospital.

The three of them discuss how they are going to catch Kate and the Berserkers, they're fast and don't leave much in the way of tracks. Scott tells them that he has to find Violet, she the only one who will know where Liam is.

Deaton holds up the knife saying that as much as it hurt, it could probably also help if Scott could get a scent. Scott takes the knife in his hand holding it up to his nose and breathing in deeply.

* * *

Malia sighs as the trio climb back into Derek's car. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If they don't want to be found, then we're not going to find them." Derek explains. "Some werewolves have an ability. A kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent."

"They can hide from other werewolves?"

"From anyone who's trying to find them." Rayne answers the coyote.

"So that's why nobody knew about Brett." Malia concludes.

"Same with Demarco." Derek adds.

"Maybe we need to try something different." Malia suggests earning the couple's attention. "Maybe we need to think like Stiles."

"Like a hyperactive spaz?"

"Derek." Rayne laughs tapping her fiancé on the back of the head playfully.

"Like a detective." Malia tells him. "If they're really Buddhists, then maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking…"

"Where would Buddhists hide." Derek finishes the coyote's thought.

Derek looks at the compass on the dashboard, the car on the dial is facing east. "When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment."

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asks.

"Yeah." Derek says catching Rayne's eyes in the rearview mirror. "The Lookout Point." They say together.

* * *

Liam grunts, hand over hand he forces himself up the side of the well wall, but it's not easy as his hands and feet keep slipping on the wet rocks. He's nearly halfway up when he loses his grip and plummets back down into the water. Growing frustrated Liam punches his fist against the wall, he yelps as his knuckles bust wide open. Cradling his hand he can hear Scott's voice in his head.

"_You did that. You went right through it." The Alpha explains to Liam as they stand inside the boathouse staring at the broken window that Liam jumped through to escape._

"_I jumped through the window?"_

"_The cuts healed while you were changed."_

"_I guess that's one good thing." Liam says looking down at the perfect flesh of his palm."_

"_For you. For someone else it could be really bad. We need to figure out how you can get a grip on this."_

"_I've been trying to do that for years."_

"_What does your dad say?"_

"_He says when kids get angry they deal with it in one of two ways. They either hurt themselves, or they hurt someone else."_

Liam looks up at the sky shining above him through the open boards on the top of the well. A defiant fire burns in his eyes as he turns and begins to climb the wall again. He grunts as he carefully places his hands and feet on the rocks forcing himself upwards.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile is grilling Meredith on who The Benefactor is and how she knows him. Meredith is becoming more distraught as Lydia pressures her for the name. Parrish suggests that they back off on the poor girl, but Lydia persists telling Meredith that a lot of people are going to die is she doesn't help them. Suddenly the poor girl breaks down, she screams loudly and Lydia staggers backwards collapsing onto the bed beside Stiles. When Stiles pulls Lydia's hands away from her ears he finds blood trickling out of the Banshee's ear canals.

* * *

Scott lands in a crouch outside of an abandoned building, a red SUV pulls up beside him, Chris getting out of the driver's seat. Scott notices the look on the hunter's face, he asks if he's been here before. Chris nods saying that he worked here, they used to own the building, it was part of their business.

Scott tells him that he's fought these things before, they're strong. Really strong.

"That's why I brought this." Chris says opening the back door and pulling out a large automatic rifle.

Scott nods. "I'm good with that."

* * *

The trio arrives at the lookout point, Malia reaches out grabbing onto Derek's hand, this earns her a concerned look from both Beta and Alpha.

"Malia?" Derek questions as the coyote stares off into the woods.

"Oh God." Rayne says scrunching up her nose.

"Rayne? What's wrong?"

"You don't smell that?" Malia asks.

Derek looks ahead of them. "Wait for me. Right here." He moves up through the trees, what he finds turns his stomach. Brett's pack, all dead, their bodies scattered through the trees.

* * *

Chris and Scott move cautiously into the building, most of the expanse of the walls are covered in floor to ceiling plastic.

"You shouldn't have come." Kate's voice reaches them but they don't know where it originated from.

"Kate." Scott says. "I'm here for Violet. I need to talk to her."

"I knew you would find me."

Chris sees his sister's silhouette ahead of them behind a sheet of plastic, he raises the gun pointing it at her shadow.

"I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time." Her silhouette is joined on either side by a Berserker as she comes out from behind the plastic curtain.

"For what?" Chris asks.

"To learn control." She finally reveals herself as the monster she has become. "Lower the gun. We walk away. And you don't have to get hurt."

"Where's Violet?" Scott demands.

"Put the gun down, Chris."

"Where is she?" Scott asks again.

The Berserkers move forward as Kate growls at her brother. Scott looks over seeing Chris squeezing the trigger of his rifle. The Berserkers charge forward, Chris unloads on them as they advance. The Alpha and hunter battle the Berserkers as well as Kate, fighting for their lives.

* * *

Derek and Rayne step cautiously around the bodies of the werewolves.

"What happened?" Malia asks.

"I think they might have been poisoned."

"That's great. If assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with Wolfsbane poison will. Or maybe one with no mouth. Maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills. Running for our lives. As fast as we can."

Rayne can see the fear and sorrow in Derek's eyes and face as he looks over the corpses. They turn to leave when Derek catches the sound of faint breathing. The two wolves turn around, they see a bloody hand raise up into the air and quickly run towards it. They reach the hand and realize who the owner is.

Rayne quickly drops to her knees. "Oh my God, Braeden."

* * *

Scott and Chris continue to fight the Berserkers. Scott ends being thrown through several cubicle walls before he stands up gingerly and hops up onto a desk. The Berserker grabs Scott by the front of his jacket and lifts him up, shoving him backwards the Berserker rams through the thin cubicle walls before tossing Scott to the floor.

Chris holds his hands up like a boxer in the ring, he swings at the Berserker before him twice hitting it in the ribs. It doesn't phase the creature as it swings a massive clawed hand at the hunter who ducks out of the way at the last second, the creature's fist contacts with the beam behind the hunter and smashes a hole in the concrete.

Scott is grabbed by the front of his jacket and thrown through the wall behind him. He lands on the floor with a wince and shoves himself up onto his elbows. Looking to his right he finds Violet's mangled body sitting in a chair.

Chris grunts as he tangles with the Berserker, the hunter holding his own against the massive creature. The creature grabs Chris by the back of neck, raising its claw it readies itself to kill Chris.

"No!" Kate yells, then roars loudly calling off the Berserker. She and the two creatures leave as Chris crawls across the floor calling for Scott.

The Alpha appears before the hunter, holding a hand out he helps the hunter to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Chris says knowing that Violet is dead and with her the chance of finding the Beta.

"I'm not gonna find him."

"There's still time, Scott. There's still time."

* * *

Liam clings to the wall, heavy coughs wrack his body as he tries to hold his grip on the slippery rocks. Liam looks up seeing the moon high in the sky above him, something about it gives him a renewed sense of fight. He lifts his head to the sky and yells, his eyes glow yellow as his yell turns into a roar.

Two sets of ears hear Liam's call for help.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building Scott's head turns towards the woods as he hears his Beta's cry.

* * *

Out in the woods Rayne's ears pick up the call for help, she thinks back to the conversation she had with the Beta last night.

"_I may not be your Alpha Liam, but Scott's my brother, that makes you family. If you ever need help, all you have to do is call. I'll be there. I promise."_

She turns to Derek as he helps Braeden into the FJ. She doesn't have to say anything, he already knows what she was going to do. "Go. I'll see you at home." Derek kisses her lips then gives her a smile before she turns and lopes off through the woods.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles are inside his room trying to figure out what the last cipher key is. They realize that each of the names have been names of the dead, so the last one must me the name of someone else that has passed.

Stiles tells Lydia that Banshee's predict death, so maybe the last key isn't someone who is dead… but someone who is going to die.

Lydia closes her eyes, her fingers hover over the keyboard, under their own influence they begin to move typing a name into the keyword box. When she opens her eyes both she and Stiles are floored by the name she had typed in… Derek.

She presses enter and the last third of the list is revealed. Lydia scans the names and finds one that sends waves of terror through her, Meredith. She quickly tells Stiles to call Parrish.

* * *

Liam's grip is weakening, his right hand slips from the wall followed by both of his feet. His last grip that he has is the fingertips of his left hand and they are slowly slipping from the rock. His hand slips off but before he can plummet to the water below another hand reaches out and grabs a hold of Liam's left arm, then another reaches out and grasps onto his right arm.

Rayne and Scott haul the weakened Beta up out of the well, they ease him down sitting him on the edge. His breath is trembling as well as his entire body.

"You're okay, Liam." Scott pulls the Beta to him, hugging him tightly, relief flooding his body.

"Told you I'd be here." Rayne shares a smile with the Beta before taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the shivering teen.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles call Parrish and find out they were too late, Meredith was dead. After they had left it appeared as though the banshee had hung herself in her room.

* * *

The McCall siblings take Liam back to the clinic, they bring him in and lay him down on the exam table. Once there Deaton takes a scalpel and slices open the Beta's chest, just as he had done with Brett. The eerie yellow mist floats up from Liam's chest and vanishes into the air.

"I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott tells them.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that." Chris confesses.

"Maybe I do."

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott."

"I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone else on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone."

* * *

After he gets home Scott calls Stiles, the two meet up in the Alpha's room. Downstairs Melissa is pouring over the bills on the kitchen table, she is growing more distressed with every passing second.

"Have you counted it yet?" Stiles asks as he and Scott sit on the bedroom floor, the bag of money sitting between them.

"No."

"We should probably count it." Stiles says.

The two grab the bag and turn it over watching the stacks of money spill out onto the floor, along with something else. Scott reaches down picking up a cassette tape, he flips it over to find the words "play me" on the other side.

* * *

Down in the sewers Kate is keeling by the rancid waters, she's attempting to wash the blood and dirt from her body. She startles as a voice reaches her from her left side.

"I suppose you're hiding down here because it'll cover your scent. But I can smell a rat."

Kate picks up her shotgun as Peter Hale steps out from around the corner before her, she holds up a hand telling the Berserkers to stand down.

"Even in a sewer." Peter continues when he has her attention. "It's getting worse, isn't it? The surges of anger. The loss of control. You know, I used to get angry. As a kid, I would even break my own toys in little fits of rage. And then I asked myself, "Why break your own toys when you can break someone else's?"

"Stop pitching and just tell me what you want."

"Obviously, we're in a position of mutually assured destruction."

Kate laughs. "Oh, I'm not so sure the scales are that balanced."

Peter looks past Kate at the two Berserkers. "Probably true. But… I know you want to get the family back together again. The return of the Argents to their glorious power. Am I right? But you know, you can't go back unless you can exhibit absolute and total control. I can offer control. I can teach you."

"So, you're willing to teach me in order to get what you want. Which is what?"

"Obviously, I want my money back."

"Mmm-mmm. That's not it. Maybe part of it. But that's not all of it."

Peter smirks, stalking up to Kate. "I need the money. Yes. But I'll admit, money only gets you so far. What I want is what I've always wanted. Power."


	7. Weaponized

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I would like to thank my girl teresaseda28, elephantXlove, The Cynical Nerd and FizzWizz2011 for their reviews of chapter 6.**

**So The Cynical Nerd brought something to my attention that I had not noticed. They stated that the story was starting to feel like it is more detached than usual and they kinda miss Rayne and Derek, as the main protagonists. After looking back over this last series I realized that they are right. I have been trying to include every thing that happens in the episodes so that each chapter makes sense, but in doing that, I have been neglecting my focus on Rayne and Derek. So from now on I'm going to try and mesh the two together better, including more of Rayne and Derek as well as what everyone else is up too.**

**One more thing I wanted to add, I have read all of your reviews and taken them into consideration. I will not have a Braeden/Derek pairing. So bear with me as I might have to differ slightly from the show's storyline depending on where they take the relationship. There will still be slight drama for Rayne because of Derek and Braden but I assure you that it won't break her heart. In fact, I think it just might make her stronger.**

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Scott and Stiles are sitting on the floor of the bedroom listening to the tape they had found in the duffel bag. According to the voice whoever the tape was meant for was supposed to kill several of the supernaturals in Beacon Hills and upon presentation of visual evidence they would be wired their money. Stiles and Scott truthfully had no idea what the hell the person on the tape was talking about, let alone how to do a wire transfer.

Scott puts the money back in the bag, he tells Stiles that they needed to speak with Derek about it first being as it is his money. However Stiles points out that it is also Peter's and no matter his previous deeds, he was still one of the bad guys. Stiles goes on to tell Scott that they needed to come clean to Malia about her heritage and the fact that she is a Hale.

Before they can discuss the topic further, the coyote in question bursts through the door. She is soaking wet from the rain fall outside as she had ran all the way to the house from the woods. She tells them that she, Rayne and Derek had found the pack, but they were all dead.

"Where's Derek and Rayne?" Stiles asks.

* * *

"Mom!"

Melissa's head whips towards the front doors of the hospital as she hears her daughter's panicked voice come into the lobby. Behind the she-wolf through the doors comes Derek, Braeden cradled in his arms.

The Beta's eyes find Melissa's. "She's been shot! I think she's dying."

* * *

At the vet's clinic Deaton is unlocking the front doors when he feels a presence behind him. He flicks out his collapsible baton, whirling around his baton clashes with the steel blade of a katana. The person wielding the weapon is shielded from Deaton's eyes, a hood over their head, but he knows who it is. As they finish their dance he pauses.

"You could have called Satomi-san."

The Alpha raises her head revealing her glowing red embers beneath the darkness of her hood.

* * *

At the high school the next morning Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia are standing in a long line of students. Malia is nervous shifting from foot-to-foot, the group can almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. Today is the day they take their PSAT's. Kira asks why Lydia is not there and Stiles explains that she took her test freshman year. The coyote is flabbergasted, asking Stiles if that meant that she could've taken hers some other time. Scott lets her know that she had studied harder than any of them.

"That doesn't mean I'll do good."

"Well…" Stiles says.

"Well, what?" Malia questions her boyfriend.

"It's do well, not good."

"God!" Malia says panicking, if she couldn't even get simple grammar right, how was she going to pass the test.

"You're doing this." Scott tells her. "Because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live. If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college."

"It's only three hours." Kira points out. "We can survive three hours."

The other three give her looks saying that none of them are completely sure about that.

* * *

Shortly after they are brought into the classroom, giving their thumbprints onto the corner of their tests and placing their cell phones into a manila envelope provided by Lydia's mother Natalie, they then take their seats. The man administering the test breaks down the individual sections and tells them how much time there will be allowed for each. He then tells Natalie that there are supposed to be two teachers present to monitor this exam, he has noticed only herself. Natalie explains that is his Coach and he's not exactly punctual.

She steps outside the classroom with her cell phone intending on calling him, but she sees his office at the end of the hall and heads for it. When she opens the door she finds the Coach in question sitting at his desk, his upper portion laying on it. He's sweating and appears by all instances to be drunk. She tells him that after 15 years sober, he decides to fall off the wagon at school. She tells him she'll bring him some coffee during one of the breaks and heads back out to the classroom.

She goes back in and informs the tester that she can't find him, however Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, she could try him. The tester tells her that they need to start, they can ask for his assistance on their first break.

The test begins and immediately several students are feeling the pressure. Stiles looks down at the paper, a pencil in both of his hands and one in his mouth. As he sees the questions he lets the pencil in between his lips drop, the two in his hands follow as he places his hands on his head in anxiety.

Malia takes off her jacket, suddenly feeling very warm. She looks around to finds everyone else working on their tests, she immediately picks up her pencil and begins filling hers out.

Suddenly from behind a young girl falls out of her desk landing hard on the floor, the entire class looks over at her. Mrs. Martin rushes over to the girl who's name is Sydney, she helps the girl up off the floor, the girl explains that she just got kind of dizzy. Natalie notices a nasty rash on the girls inner left wrist, she asks how long she has had it, but the girl has no idea.

The tester asks if he should stop the test, Natalie says no, she sits the girl back down and walks back to the front of the room. After picking up her cell phone she tells the class that she will be back in a minute, then she lowly tells the tester that no one is to leave the room. This phrase, as well as her actions have Stiles and Scott concerned.

Natalie leaves the room and goes straight back to Coach's office. After grabbing a Kleenex to protect her hand she checks Coach's wrist and neck for any signs of the rash, but finds nothing. She then walks around and grasping the hem of his t-shirt she pulls it up to reveal his back. Nearly the entire expanse of his flesh is covered in the nasty rash. She quickly pulls the shirt back down and leaves the room.

As she is outside in the hallway dialing her cell phone she hears several teens coming in through the doors to her left. She runs at them yelling for them to go back outside, closing the door behind them she locks it ensuring no others will get in. Her shouting draws the class out of the room, she calmly orders them back to their seats.

Inside the classroom Scott can hear her speaking on her phone, she is asking for the number of the CDC, the Center for Disease Control.

* * *

Within an hour the class stands in the hallway as a large group of men in yellow rubber suits descend on the school. They set up several containment rooms along the hallway and cover the outside windows with plastic.

* * *

Outside the Sheriff pulls up, the CDC have already set up a command post on the lawn, he walks through looking for someone in charge. He finds one woman giving orders to anyone else and approaches her asking if anyone can tell him what they're dealing with.

She explains that hopefully it's nothing, however the details provided were enough to cause concern with them and local health authorities enough to order a quarantine of the school. She explains they will need his help ensuring that no one gets in or out of the school.

"My son is in there."

"Is this going to be a conflict for you?"

"Conflict? No. Stressful? Yeah."

"Alright, what now?"

* * *

Inside Natalie is in one of the isolation rooms with Sydney and Scott, she explains to them that they isolate the sick and wait for instructions. She tells then that if she's wrong, which she hopes she is, then she'll be the crazy teacher who panicked for nothing.

After she leaves Scott hangs back and talks to Sydney, he notices she is staring at her hands. He tells her she's gonna be fine. She tells him it's not the rash, it's the fact that she needed to do the test and do well, her parents can't afford to send her to college without the scholarship she would get after completing the test. Scott tells her that he's sure they'll let her take it again given the circumstances.

* * *

Inside the classroom Stiles is sitting on top of a desk chatting with Kira and Malia. "I bet their thinking it's smallpox."

"Not likely." The tester explains garnering their attention to his desk where he sits. He explains that smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. He then goes on to say that they're only managed to eradicate two viruses in history, the other was rinderpest. It killed cows.

"So we should be comforted by that, right?" Stiles asks.

"Unless it's something worse." The tester answers flatly.

Malia is listening closely to the outside, she says they're taking it pretty seriously whatever it is due to the large amount of trucks and cars outside. She hears the Sheriff's voice and tells Stiles that his dad's with them. Stiles stands up and begins looking for his cell phone intending to call him. The tester tells him that he shouldn't bother, all lines of communication would have been cut by now, so that no one can cause a panic.

* * *

Inside the vet's office Deaton helps Satomi set her final Beta down in a chair. The wolf is expelling black blood from his mouth, the liquid staining his lips, his claws and fangs are also extended. Satomi says that it starts with a fever, then shifting becomes uncontrollable. Fangs, claws, even full, unwarranted transformations. They moved into the woods when that happened, but then it progresses even faster. The wolves couldn't stand, but worse than that was this sudden blindness.

Deaton looks at the wolf's eyes, totally white, a total blindness. Satomi says that from there they only had a few minutes left. Deaton tells her honestly they need to get him to a hospital. Satomi says that has never been an option for their kind, unless he knew something she didn't.

"Not something, but someone."

* * *

Rayne stands by the far side of the private room they had moved Braeden to after her surgery. The she-wolf leans against the wall beside the bed, her eyes drift to her fiancé sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. The concern in his eyes is causing her to wonder just how much he cares for the mercenary.

Rayne can feel the beast inside of her rising, clawing at the bars of its cage, howling for release. A wanting need to satiate the hunger that has come over it. Her heart thumps loudly in her ears as she envisions herself ripping into the woman's body, eviscerating her from the inside out, hearing her screams of pain-filled terror as Rayne's claws tear her apart, feeling her warm blood staining the she-wolf's claws and coating the expanse of the room.

The door opens and Melissa steps in, the distraction brings Rayne's beast under control and not a moment too soon. Derek stands up moving out of the way as Melissa takes the IV in her hand and injects a liquid filled syringe into it.

"What's that?"

"Naloxone. We need to wake her up."

"I thought you said she needed to rest."

"That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there."

Rayne's head snaps up. "Oh my God. Mom are they okay?"

"As far as I know, yes."

Suddenly Braeden jolts up into a sitting position taking the three of them by surprise, the mercenary groans as the pain hits her.

Melissa reaches a hand out setting it gently on the woman's arm. "Braeden. Braden, look at me. You were shot, but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand?"

The woman's eyes flick up finding Derek's, he nods letting her know she is fine, she in turn nods back.

"Good. Okay. Last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them?"

"I-I told you, they were poisoned." Derek says not understanding.

"No." Braeden says with a sigh. "No, they were infected. It was a virus designed to kill werewolves. And it did. It killed them all."

Rayne's eyes grow wide as she realizes what is possibly happening at the school, her heart clenches at the mere thought. "Scott."

* * *

Down in the locker room Scott is standing before the mirror, he is gripping the side of the sink with his hand. He looks up at himself in the mirror, he is sweating profusely and in a great deal of pain. Without warning he opens his mouth, his fangs shining in the lights.

* * *

At the lake house Lydia is inside the soundproof room again, going through box full of Meredith's things. She turns on the record sitting on the player in front of her. She speaks out hoping that somehow Meredith can still hear her. She says that she wants to help her friends but she has no idea how to do that. Lydia then confesses that what she really wanted to say was that she's sorry, she wishes she could've helped her. The Banshee sighs, turning off the record she starts to put Meredith things back in the box. She picks up a picture of the girl and stops in her tracks, the picture is of Meredith inside the very room where Lydia is sitting.

* * *

Mr. Yukimura walks into the locker room searching for Scott, he finds the teen leaning against a row of lockers. Scott looks over his shoulder, his fangs still bared. "Get Stiles."

* * *

In the hallway upstairs the group of teens stand in a line in the hallway, they're having their blood drawn to check for any infections. Malia is asking Kira if she ever gets the feeling that Scott and Stiles are hiding things from her. Kira tells her that if they did, they probably have a good reason. Malia flat out asks her if she knows what the two boys are hiding in the bag under Scott's bed.

Kira stutters. "What? No, I've never been under Scott's bed. Or in it. Just on it… Wearing clothes."

Kira's name is called and she turns around facing the woman that the Sheriff was speaking to outside. The woman asks if she's feeling all right, Kira tells her she's fine, but the girl looks nervously down at the needles. The woman notices and tells her that she doesn't like needles either, she'll be fast. As the needle touches Kira's skin a thin line of electricity snakes out of her vein and strikes the needle. The woman recoils as the jolts burns a hole in her suit, she is quickly ushered outside by the other containment workers.

Outside they remove her mask as the Sheriff, now joined by Agent McCall rushes over to her. She explains to the Sheriff that it must have been static electricity, but it didn't breach the interior layer of her suit.

"Any idea of what we're dealing with. My son's in there." Rafael says urgently.

"Your son and his son. Great. You can debrief each other." She says before walking away.

"I heard small-pox. Any truth to that?" Rafael asks the Sheriff.

"You want my opinion? I don't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills."

* * *

Down in the locker room Scott has been joined by Stiles, Kira, Malia and Mr. Yukimura. Scott cannot make his eyes stop flashing red and Malia cannot make her claws go back. Kira's dad tells them that the virus is affecting them in a way it won't hit any human being. Stiles say they have to stay out of sight, they need to be quarantined from the quarantine. Kira asks, where, what if they get violent?

After several options that are deemed not strong enough to hold them, they realize the only place left is the Hale Vault. As they look at the blueprint of the school trying to locate the secondary entrance, Stiles nearly falls to the floor as a bought of dizziness hits him. He pulls up his sleeve to find that the rash has infected him. Mr. Yukimura says that they are all getting sick, he pulls out Kira's test paper and shows it to her. It seems that the virus is affecting her neurologically as none of her pencil marks were inside the bubbles, but to the sides of them.

The four teens quickly go down to the basement and search for the entrance to the vault. Stiles finds the combination dial on the wall behind a rack of shelves. They move it away from the wall finding the faint marking of a giant Triskele on the wall.

"Look at the cracks in the wall. It's like the entrance outside, it only opens with claws." Stiles says sharing a knowing look with Scott. "Anyone's claws, right?"

Scott sees Stiles eyes flick to Malia and gets what he's saying. "Um… Malia, can you try?"

"Why me?"

Scott holds up his hands. "I don't have control."

"Okay. I'll do it." She says stepping past them to the wall. She places her claws into the dial, a faint electricity crackles around her claws before she turns it.

The door slides open revealing the inside of the vault, the group walks in and the door slides shut behind them sealing them inside.

The group settles in, Scott sitting on a crate near the small safe where the money was, Kira pacing beside him and Stiles cradling Malia on the ground. Stiles explains to the group that this was where it all started, he motions to the safe beside Scott saying that was where the bearer bonds were. He gets upset saying that they just let it sit here the entire time collecting dust, do they know how many problems that money could solve? For him, his dad. The Eichen House and MRI bills are eating his dad alive.

Scott explains that his mom does this thing where she writes down all the items in our budget, how much they cost, then she adds up all the bills and figures out how long they have until they lose the house.

* * *

Out in the parking lot Lydia breaks through the crowd and rushes over to the Sheriff. She wants to know what is going on, but all the Sheriff can say is they're working on it.

* * *

Underneath them in the vault Stiles and Scott stand by the secondary door, Scott says that they're people looking for them, someone needs to go out there. They know that means that Malia has to open the door again. Scott speaks in a whisper telling Stiles that she needs to know the truth about Peter. But Stiles is afraid that when she knows Peter is her father, he will lose her. That Peter will twist his way into her mind. If Peter wins, they lose. Scott tells him they already are losing, he holds up his hand to show that he's bleeding from his fingernails.

* * *

After a call from her mother Rayne joins her and Satomi down in the morgue. The wolf that they were trying to save died before Melissa could help him. Now down in the morgue Deaton was hoping to discover anything that could help them figure out what this virus was. After placing a mask on Rayne helps Deaton saw through the dead wolf's skull cap and pull the flesh of his scalp down exposing his brain. After a moment Deaton looks up to Melissa and Rayne. "I think I know what this is. Unfortunately, if I'm right, and Scott and the rest are infected, it's not good. They're going to die without an antidote."

* * *

After Malia opens the door she goes and lays back down while Scott and Stiles talk. The teen walks back over to his girlfriend, waking her up he tells her that he has to leave for a few but he's coming back for her. She asks if he's really coming back and he states that he could never leave her behind. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her after feeling the coldness of her arm. He kisses her forehead and standing up he lets her hand fall away from his as he heads back into the hallway. He looks back at Malia as the door slides shut behind him.

* * *

The Alpha heads back upstairs to Braden's room intending on telling Derek and Braeden what she had discovered. She opens the door silently knowing by the woman's slowed heartbeat that she is resting and not wanting to wake her. She pauses in the doorway finding Derek sitting on the edge of the mercenary's bedside watching her sleep.

Braeden clears her throat as she begins to wake up, Derek quickly jumps up off the bed and stands beside it not wanting to be caught. Rayne eases out the door, shutting it quietly behind her, she leans against the wall listening closely.

* * *

Braeden sighs as she opens her eyes to find the Beta standing beside her bed. "What are you still doing here?"

Derek smiles. "I'm, protecting my investment. I got a lot of money riding on you."

* * *

Rayne closes her eyes as she feels her wolf snarl, she focuses on Derek's heartbeat trying to contain the monster. When she opens her eyes she finds her mother and Satomi standing before her, questioning looks on their faces. Rayne brushes them off but knows by the look the elder she-wolf gives her that she knows something is wrong.

Melissa opens the door and sticks her head inside. "Derek. I think there's someone here you've been trying to find." She steps to the side and allows Satomi to step inside the room.

* * *

At the high school the Sheriff asks Lydia if she has a feeling, is someone inside the school going to die. She tells him yes, and it's not just a feeling.

* * *

Back down in the morgue Deaton explains what he knows to Derek, Rayne, Melissa and Satomi. "It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population."

"What's it gonna do to our wolf population?" Melissa asks.

"Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster."

"You mean it's been weaponized?" Derek asks.

Satomi tells them. "It infected my whole pack."

"Everyone except for you." Deaton tells her. "That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or are you immune?"

By the look on her face Satomi has no answer for the vet.

* * *

Stiles heads up to the main quarantine area, he finds Lydia's mother standing outside of one of the isolation pods. She sees the paleness of his skin and the dark rings under his eyes, she says he doesn't look good and he should probably lie down. Stiles asks if she knows where Mr. Yukimura is, she tells him he's helping the other students. As he turns to go he sees Coach inside of one of the isolation pods, he asks Natalie if Coach was the only adult to get sick today, to which she replies yes and that gets Stiles to thinking.

* * *

"If your pack was infected, then who was doing al the shooting at the entrance to the woods?" Derek asks Satomi as they try to figure this all out.

"Apparently, another assassin. Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox."

"Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances." Melissa says.

Derek notices Satomi staring at him, he gives her a funny look.

She smiles. "Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her a lot, you know. You remember me?"

"I remember the tea." Derek says. "You always brought the tea that smelled terrible." Derek chuckles.

"I remember that too." Rayne adds with a smile.

"I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it."

"What kind of tea?" Deaton suddenly asks earning their attention.

"What?" Satomi asks having not heard him.

"The tea with the smell, what kind was it?"

"Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It's very rare."

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness." Deaton tells them with a smile. "Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated."

"Okay. Okay, how rare is it? Can we find it?" Melissa asks.

"We don't have to." Derek says. "My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault."

* * *

Inside that very vault Malia is curled into a ball on her side, she sticks her hand into the pocket of Stiles jacket and pulls out a piece of paper. She sits up holding the note in her hand, opening it.

Scott sees this and knows what she is about to find. He stands up on shaky legs and moves towards her. "Malia…"

She opens the paper revealing part of the Dead Pool list.

"Malia." Scott cautions.

She looks up to him her eyes wide, her breathing erratic. "I can't see. I can't see anything."

Scott holds his hand out before him and realizes that he too is starting to lose his vision.

* * *

Stiles meanwhile is in Coach's office, he is ripping through every locker and drawer he comes across searching for something. Sitting in Coach's chair he finds several papers on the desk, all baring the same "approved" stamp. He sets them down and picks up Coach's coffee cup, he finds black fingerprints on the outside of it. Stiles realizes that every student had to get fingerprinted for the test, the virus must have been in the ink.

"I was wondering how that idiot got sick."

Stiles is startled by the voice and drops the coffee cup, it shatters on the floor as he bolts to his feet.

Before him stands the man giving the test, Simon. "I'm also wondering where your friends are." In his hands he holds a gun, he is busy screwing a silencer to the end of it. "Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead."

"Visual confirmation." Stiles says having heard that on the tape.

Simon holds up the gun pointing it at Stiles. "Exactly."

* * *

Coach jolts up in his isolation pod bed, he is coughing hoarsely, he looks around not understanding where he is. "What the hell is going on?"

Around the isolation area all students are waking up, more so they are perfectly normal. Natalie looks at Sydney's arms finding that the lesions are completely gone.

* * *

Down in the vault things are getting worse, Malia still cannot see and it seems that the virus has taken Kira's vision away as well. Scott's vision is blurring in and out as dark veins grow around his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

* * *

Simon shoves Stiles into the locker room. "You still look a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski. But you should know something, the virus doesn't kill humans, you'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?"

"I think I saw them in the library. Or it might have been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two."

Simon levels the gun at the back of Stiles' head. "I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you."

Stiles turns around facing the man. "Think you can scare me?"

"No I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So…" He places the barrel of the silencer directly against Stiles' forehead. "One… Two…"

Stiles is shaking, tears forming in his eyes, he braces himself, closing his eyes. He flinches as a gunshot rings out and blood splatters across his face. Stiles spits the blood from his mouth and lips as he looks for his savior. A person in a containment suit steps into the locker room from Coach's office. Taking off the helmet the man is revealed… it's Agent McCall.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Stiles, listen. I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote. It's in a vault, reishi mushrooms."

"Wait, what in a vault?"

"It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott, it's in the vault."

Stiles immediately takes off, running back down to the basement.

* * *

"We have to get to the school." Derek says as he and Rayne step out of the morgue, Satomi following them.

"What about the others at Lookout Point?"

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, a woman steps out of the elevator raising a gun she fire on them. Derek tackles Rayne to the floor while blocking a bullet headed for Satomi. The Alpha dodges every bullet fired her way as she moves forward towards the assassin, a metal stake in her hand. She reaches the woman and stabs the stake into the side of her neck. The gun drops to the floor, Satomi rips the stake out of the woman's dead body and it falls to the floor beside the gun.

Rayne stands up helping Derek to his feet as Deaton and Melissa rush out of the room to meet them.

"Thanks." Rayne says giving Derek a smile.

"Anytime." He smiles tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

Satomi spins the stake in her hand and looks over her shoulder at them. "I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it."

* * *

Stiles rushes back downstairs to the basement, he bangs on the wall trying to get Scott's attention. The Alpha hears him, he staggers to the wall, his friend's voice is tinny and echoing. "Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you. It's called reishi mushrooms. Scott?"

Stiles bangs on the door. "Scott! Open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. Scott!? Scott, can you hear me!?" Stiles screams in frustration, banging his fists on the door. He collapses to the ground leaning against the door.

Across the room Kira raises her head. "Reishi… Scott, I saw it. In a jar on one of the shelves. Reishi." She whispers.

Scott opens his eyes, forcing himself to his feet he turns towards the shelves beside him. Forcing control he turns his eyes red. Looking through his Alpha vision he can see Kira and Malia lying on the floor in front of him. He looks at the shelf and sees the canister glowing a bright purple. He crawls across the floor using the things around him to aid his progress forward, he reaches the shelf and using the last of his strength he raises his hand and knocks the jar to the floor where it shatters. Immediately the spores from inside float through the air, the three teens breathe them in deeply.

Stiles stands up as the door behind him slides open and Scott falls to the floor beside him, gasping for air. Stiles is relieved to see that his friends are okay.

* * *

Upstairs the Sheriff and Lydia fight their way into the school hallway past the crowd trying to get out. Lydia spots her mom and rushes forward hugging her. Natalie tells her daughter that she's sorry, she jokes that she was just trying to get some overtime.

* * *

Stiles and Scott move back inside the vault, Scott helping Kira to her feet and Stiles moving over to kneel before Malia who hasn't attempted to get up. Stiles notices his girlfriend hasn't looked up at him, she's wearing a distraught look on her face.

"Hey, you all right? Malia? Malia?" He reaches out a hand and sets it on her shoulder, but he's shocked when she reaches up and grasps his wrist. She shoves his hand away and stands up heading for the door.

The three teens look at one another not understanding what is wrong with the coyote. That is until Stiles looks down where Malia was sitting, there he finds the Dead Pool list with her name on it. She now knows she's a Hale.


	8. Time of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**I would like to thank The Cynical Nerd, JL and NicoleR85 for their reviews of chapter 7.**

**So I know I said I wouldn't have a Braeden/Derek pairing and technically I'm not, but they are going to have sort of a fling. But I promise that it will not break Rayne's heart, as I said before, it just may make her stronger. So I might have to differ slightly from the show's storyline depending on where they take the relationship, but I'm going to make it work for myself and Rayne.**

**Okay so after reading two of the reviews from leelee and nightvixen for chapter 8, I realized a few things about the whole Derek/Rayne/Braeden thing. And instead of waiting till chapter 9 to sort things out I decided to rewrite chapter 8. I'm sorry if you liked how chapter 8 ended before, but I try to take into account what my readers would like to see.**

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Scott and Rayne are standing outside their dad's temporary office at the police station. He is placing the gun that Simon was going to use to kill Stiles into an evidence bag, and the bullets from the clip into another. They then hear him taking verbal notes on his phone about the case.

"Preliminary notes on firearm discharge incident. Assailant armed with sound-suppressor equipped Walther P88… Having heard the perpetrator's threat and countdown, I made visual confirmation of the barrel of the weapon pressed to the potential victim's head. Determining the danger to be imminent, I felt no choice but to respond with the use of deadly force."

They hear him finish and a moment later he steps out of the office shutting the door behind him. "Thanks for waiting. I know it's late."

"It's okay." Scott says. "It's not like I'm going to be going to school tomorrow anyway."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight. I'll need to do a review at the field office. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I might have to miss the first game of the season."

"It's no big deal." Scott assures him.

"Well, it is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time." Rafael states giving special pause to look at his daughter.

Rayne smiles, after a long and stubborn argument, she and her dad had come to a mutual agreement and understanding. He was willing to give Derek a chance and get to know him personally, and in return Rayne was willing to give Rafael a second chance to be her father.

Rafael sees Scott eyeing the gun and bullets in his hand. "What I did, it was necessary. Justifiable. You know that, right?"

"Have you done it before?" Scott asks carefully.

Rafael nods. "Two other times. It's not easy, taking a man's life, even someone who forces you to do it."

"How do you deal with it?"

"You look at it logically. Without emotion. You compartmentalize."

"How do you do that?"

"Used to do it by drinking." He says with a hollow laugh.

Rayne and Scott now understand that it was taking a man's life that caused their father to start drinking in the first place.

"Come here." Rafael pulls Scott in for a hug, then Rayne as well. "One more thing." He says with a pat on Scott and Rayne's shoulders. "When I do come back, we have to talk about some stuff. You and your friends, the way you guys handle things, it doesn't seem to faze you like it should. It's like you guys know something I don't."

It was safe to say that at that moment, both McCall siblings looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck. They both open their mouths to say something but nothing comes out.

"When I come back, I'd like to be in the know."

The only thing the two can do is nod, but they both had the same thought in their heads. 'We are so dead.'

* * *

The next morning the siblings stand around the kitchen table along with Stiles, Kira and Liam. The new Beta pulls out a MacBook, setting it on the table along with two others that Rayne had provided.

"Is three enough?" Kira asks.

"Depends on how many cameras they have. But I think so." Stiles answers her.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asks, he's still not sure about this crazy plan.

"We're doing it." Scott states. "Tonight."

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"Yes, it's incredibly dangerous." Stiles tells the Beta. "And borderline idiotic."

"Have you guys done something like this before?"

Stiles says, "Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?"

"I think it's a yes to both." Kira tells Liam.

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to." Scott tells his Beta.

"I'm not scared."

"Well then you're borderline idiotic." Stiles laughs laying a hand on the kid's shoulder. He turns back to Scott. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asks.

Scott answers her. "Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required."

"Simon said the same thing." Stiles says. "He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead."

Scott takes over. "So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?"

"You don't get paid."

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asks.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead." Rayne explains to the Beta.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles adds.

"So, if he wants visual confirmation…"

"He's gonna have to come get it himself." Scott finishes Liam's thought.

* * *

Moments later Rayne pulls her brother out onto the front porch, he can feel the fear and anxiety flowing through her body.

"Scott. Let me do this, please."

"Rayne…"

"I'm just as high on the list as you are. It doesn't have to be you. If something goes wrong… If you don't come back…."

Scott sees the tears welling up in his sister's eyes, he sighs pulling her into a hug. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. This is gonna work and I'm gonna come back. I promise."

"You better."

"Plus Derek would kill me anyway if I let you do it."

Rayne scoffs. "I think Derek's mind is elsewhere these days."

"Braeden?"

Rayne nods and Scott frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine. We have bigger things to worry about right now. I'll deal with Derek Hale later."

* * *

The doors to the hospital ER entrance burst open, a frantic rush of paramedics wheeling a gurney push through them. Through the shouting of the paramedics, nurses and man's voice over the PA system comes a loud frantic voice.

"Someone help! Please hurry!"

Rayne shoves her way past the people milling about in the waiting room as she follows the paramedics down the hallway. Liam's step-father joins the fray as he looks down quickly assessing his patient. He directs them to trauma 2 ordering another IV as his patient begins to flat-line.

Rayne's eyes are puffy and bloodshot, fresh waves of tears falling down her face as she stands just inside the doorway of the trauma room. She watches as Liam's step-father grabs the paddles and shocks his patient.

"Still asystole. Continue chest compressions and charge to 360." He shocks the patient again, watching the monitor for any signs of a heartbeat. "Nothing. Still asystole." He takes a deep breath and sighs, he looks over at Rayne meeting her eyes, he watches the horror cross her face as she knows what he is about to say. "I'm calling it. Time of death, 2102 hours."

"No." Rayne's voice is stolen as it leaves her mouth in no more than a whisper, she slides down the wall, sitting on the floor she pulls her knees up to her chest. Her eyes drift up to the bed, the sound of the flat-line is deafening to the Alpha as she stares at her brother's body.

"Would someone please page Melissa McCall?"

* * *

Braeden opens her eyes, it's still dark, the moon still high in the sky. She looks around the darkened loft, sliding herself up she finds she is in bed alone. Looking around she finds Derek asleep on the small couch curled on his left side.

She kneels down beside him and gently raises the hem of his white tank top to expose the wound on his abdomen that doesn't appear to be healing. Suddenly her hands are grabbed by Derek's, he opens his eyes and gives her a curious look.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting my investment."

"Hmm." Derek says not believing her for a second.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"Some wounds take longer."

"And some leave scars. But not for people like you. So what's going on?"

"Maybe I'm just tired." He says before letting go of her hands and rolling over giving her his back.

"Derek. Show me your eyes."

"You just saw them." He says his back still to her.

"Show me your real eyes."

Derek sighs as he rolls onto his back staring at the ceiling. He lets out a huff of air through his nose before lowering his gaze to the mercenary. She realizes after a moment that he cannot make his eyes glow.

"Okay. Now, why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

* * *

Back at the hospital the silence is broken by a loud, painful wail that echoes through the halls. Liam's step-father has just told Melissa that her son is dead.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! No! What happened to my son?" She cries heavily, grabbing the doctor's jacket by his lapels. She lets out a long scream as she drops to her knees, Rayne kneels down beside her mother enveloping the grieving woman in her arms.

* * *

_Scott lies on the bed in his room, the group gathers around him. Kira stands to his right, her mother Noshiko stands to Scott's left beside Rayne, and Liam is pacing at the foot of the bed._

_The poor Beta looks like he just might have a nervous breakdown. "Are you guys totally sure about this?"_

"_I think Liam's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be all right." Kira suggests looking down at the Alpha._

_Scott smiles, taking her hand into his, he knows what she really wants is for Scott to tell her it's going to be okay. "It's gonna be all right."_

"_So, you've done this before right?" Liam asks the elder fox._

"_I've seen it done."_

"_Is that just as good?"_

"_No." She admits._

"_Mom, you're not inspiring confidence." Kira snaps._

"_Good. This is a terrible idea."_

"_Do you want us to do it without you?" Kira threatens._

_Noshiko knows that they will do it without her and that could be even more dangerous than doing it herself. She takes a deep breath. "Put your hand over his heart."_

_Kira nods, kneeling on the bed beside Scott she places her hand over his heart. She startles as the Alpha quickly grabs her hand and arm in his grasp._

"_Hold on." He raises up, propping himself up on his elbows. "What happens, while I'm out? Am I gonna feel anything?"_

"_It might feel like you're dreaming."_

"_Good dreams or bad?" Scott asks wanting to be somewhat prepared._

"_I suppose that depends on you."_

_The look that crosses Scott's face is less than confident than he appeared to be before. Kira resumes her position kneeling beside him, she reaches her hand out and places it into his unbuttoned shirt, laying it on his bare skin over his heart. Electricity crackles and flows from her fingertips into Scott's chest, they both gasp as Kira drains the life out of Scott._

* * *

Melissa and Rayne hold onto one another as they stand up and walk through the hospital. Everyone they pass gives a solemn look to the two knowing they had just lost a family member. The two woman step through a set of swinging doors, pausing on the other side they take a moment to look over Scott's dead body lying on an autopsy table. They approach him, instantly their tears dry and it is as if nothing had ever happened.

"I still hate this plan." Melissa confesses looking around the room at Stiles, Kira, Liam and Noshiko, who are gathered around the table.

"Join the club, mom." Rayne says.

"Well, on the plus side you're one hell of an actress Rayne." Stiles comments giving her a look of appreciation.

"What can I say Stiles, like mother, like daughter." Rayne smiles at her mom, who smiles back.

Melissa gives a small laugh, speaking with raw emotion clouding her voice. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead."

Noshiko holds her hand out over Scott's body speaking to the two McCall women. "Give me your hands."

The women look over at Stiles, who nods. "It's okay."

They oblige her and each holds out a hand, which she then takes and lays them on Scott's body over his heart. "Wait for it." She says.

A moment later and a faint heartbeat is felt under their hands, both women let out a deep breath of relief.

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa asks.

"Enough for an Alpha."

"How much time do we have?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"What happens after that?" Rayne questions the woman.

"I bring him back the same way." Kira tells them.

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" Rayne says giving a pointed look to Noshiko, a warning not to lie to her.

"No one's told them?"

"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" Melissa says looking around at the group as she hears her daughter begin to growl low in her chest.

Noshiko sighs. "He dies."

* * *

Stiles heads to the Argent's apartment building where he joins Chris in the basement and together they send a message from Garrett's MacBook to The Benefactor. 'SCOTT MCCALL DEAD. PAYMENT REQUESTED.'

"That's your assassin speak?" Stiles asks.

"I said he's dead. What more do you want?"

"It was a little dry. You could've said something like, "Target has been neutralized. You know, The crow flies at midnight. That's always cool."

"Hmm." Chris nods.

The computer beeps as they get a reply, it reads. 'VISUAL CONFIRMATION IS REQUIRED.'

Both guys move to send a reply, Stiles stands back holding a hand up in an apology. Chris nods giving his permission and Stiles moves forward again.

"Type this." Chris tells the teen. ""Visual confirmation isn't possible. Police coming to claim body in forty minutes."

A moment and then another reply. 'VISUAL CONFIRMATION IS REQUIRED FOR PAYMENT.'

"Tell him number one on the list is dead. I killed him. And if the wire transfer isn't completed in forty minutes…" Chris shoves Stiles out of the way and takes over typing; 'I'M COMING AFTER YOU.'

* * *

Back at the loft Braeden has just finished placing a bandage over Derek's wound. "It's just a graze. But make sure it doesn't get infected."

Derek picks his shirt up off of the desk and pulls it on as Braeden steps around him, coming to lean on the edge of the desk. "That's probably something you've never had to worry about before, is it?"

Derek shakes his head, Braeden nods. "So it's everything then? No glowing eyes, no healing."

"Smell, hearing, speed, everything."

"Strength?"

"I can still win a fight." Derek says with a smile.

He gets an off look from Braeden, she places her elbow on the table holding her hand up. Derek laughs as he leans down placing his elbow on the table as well, then he grips her hand in his.

"You ready?" Braeden asks.

"Mmm-hmm." Derek hums.

"One, two…" She hits Derek in his fresh wound and slams his arm down.

Derek grunts dropping his head to his chest. "Ah. You cheated. That's-That's cheating…"

"I won. When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bit."

Derek raises his head as Braeden locks eyes with him. "I'm gonna teach you how to bend."

* * *

Up on the roof of the hospital Chris is applying a device to the building electrical system. He dials Stiles' cell on his wrist phone. "I'm here. You ready?"

* * *

Down in an empty patient room Stiles stands with Liam and Kira, the three MacBook's sitting on the bed in front of them.

"_Try it now."_ Chris says.

Stiles hits enter on the computer in the middle and all three screens light up, on them is every camera the hospital has inside it, their own personal visual security system.

* * *

_Scott inhales sharply as he wakes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He feels around him, metal surrounds him on all sides. He tips his head back, above him is a long dark tunnel. Flipping himself over onto his stomach he begins to military crawl himself towards the end._

_As he reaches a certain point he falls out of the end landing on his back. Looking up he finds that he had just fell out of an open locker in the school hallway. Now fully clothed he pushes himself to his feet and begins walking down the hallway._

"_Catch!"_

_He quickly catches a ball as it's hurled towards him, looking up he finds a smiling Liam standing in his lacrosse gear at the end of the hallway._

"_That's why you're team captain." Liam says before running off down the hallway to his left._

_Scott follows seeing Liam ducking into an open classroom door several feet before him. Scott drops the ball as he goes into the classroom, but he finds Liam nowhere in sight. What he does find is a computer sitting on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. He approaches it to find the same eerie code that the Dead Pool list starts out from. He presses enter and the screen responds asking him for a keyword, to which he types 'SCOTT.'_

_After a moment the computer responds revealing three names. 'THE MUTE, THE ORPHANS, THE CHEMIST.'_

"_I can't do that. I can't kill them."_

"_Someone has to."_

_Scott looks to his right to find Liam standing beside him. "Why me?"_

"_Because you're the Alpha."_

"_I'm not a murderer."_

"_But you are a predator."_

"_No. We're predators… But-but we don't have to… We don't have to…" Scott finds he can't finish the words. He pants heavily, turning he slams the laptop closed. He hears Liam groaning and turns to find the Beta lying face first on the ground, the Mute standing over him, an axe dug into the wolf's back._

"_Scott! Scott, please! Scott, help me!" Liam yells, his hand outstretched, reaching for his Alpha._

_The Mute places a finger over his mouth before raising the axe and slamming it down into Liam's back._

* * *

Inside the Hale vault, Malia is wandering around. Now knowing she was a Hale, she could come and go as she pleased. She took her time walking around, looking at everything that surround her. She feels her phone vibrate, she takes it out of her pocket to find STILES on the screen.

She presses the button rejecting the call and places it back into her pocket. Seeing the small safe that once held the bearer bonds in front of her she walks over to it. She grabs the handle it is locked. Using all of her strength she pulls the handle and rips it from the door. Opening the door she finds a manila folder inside, the front reads 'MALIA TATE - ADOPTION RECORDS.'

She hears footsteps behind her and turns to find none other than Peter Hale standing behind her. "I gotta buy a better safe."

* * *

At the hospital everyone is in their positions, Rayne and Chris are standing in a remote hallway. The hunters wrist phone buzzes, he flips the screen and starts a countdown timer.

* * *

Out in the parking lot Melissa and Noshiko sit in a car watching everyone who is coming and going out of the front doors of the hospital.

"What about him?" Noshiko says referring to a young guy walking inside the doors.

"No. No. He's in here every other week with a new self-diagnosis."

"Hypochondriac?"

"Prescription drug addict." Melissa sighs looking down at the timer on her phone, they have twenty-six minutes remaining before they lose Scott permanently. "Why are we doing this? Why are we asking them to fight these kinds of fights?"

"Because otherwise we'd be asking them to run and hide."

* * *

Up in the command room one of the cameras has gone out, Liam notices it. "Hey. Is that supposed to look like that?" He says pointing to the screen where the roof camera now says 'NO SIGNAL.'

"No. No, it's not." Stiles says.

"Where is that?" Kira asks.

"The roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out." Stiles tells them.

"I'll go." The fox offers but is stopped by Stiles. "Whoa, whoa. This might not be just a malfunction."

"That's why I'm bringing this." Kira states holding up her Katana.

"I'm coming with you." Liam says rushing out after the girl.

"Okay. And you're both coming right back. Immediately." Stiles says behind them before sighing. "Kids."

* * *

Peter strides up to Malia, stopping a few feet before her. "I can't let you leave here with that."

"Maybe you won't have a choice."

"Is that right?" Peter asks circling the girl.

"I think I could take you."

"You've heard rumors I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"Something like that."

Peter smiles before reaching his left fist out and punching a chuck off of the concrete column next to him like it was a piece of paper.

Malia swallows thickly, she sighs holding it out to Peter.

"I said you can't leave with it. I didn't say you couldn't read it."

* * *

Meanwhile the Banshee of the town is standing inside of her family's boathouse. She leans down to look underneath a cabinet and hears the floorboards creak behind her. Lydia quickly grabs a boat oar beside her and turns around to swing, but stops just short of smacking her mother in the face.

"Oh, God." Natalie says raising her hands.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Natalie asks motioning to the oar in her daughter's hands.

Lydia sighs putting the oar back. "Nothing." She turns back around. How did you know I was here? Did you follow me?"

"No, I'm-I'm getting ready for the open house tomorrow." Natalie stutters.

"The open house is next week." Lydia states.

"Okay, I followed you. Honey, you come up here every weekend, sometimes even during the week, and as far as I can tell, there's not a boy involved, so I really have no clue what you're up to."

"I'm trying to figure something out. Something important. And honestly, Mom, you don't need to be involved in every single detail of my life."

"No. But I'd like to help if I can."

Lydia takes a breath weighing her options and deciding she needs some help she grabs the photo of Meredith and hands it to her mother. "Do you know her?"

"Meredith Walker."

* * *

_Again Scott wakes up, he's right back inside the metal enclosure once again. He turns and crawls through the space, again he falls out into the school hallway._

"_Catch!"_

_Again he quickly catches the ball as it's thrown at him, only this time his claws are extended._

"_That's why you're the Alpha." Liam says._

_Scott ends up in the locker room standing before the mirror, he raises his head and opens his mouth to find his fangs extended. He notices he has two more sets of fangs alongside his canines and his bottom teeth have sharpened to points._

"_There's something different, isn't there?" Liam asks standing behind his Alpha._

"_I've got more fangs. I noticed it during the quarantine. I don't know why."_

"_Maybe it's part of being an Alpha. Like you're becoming more of a werewolf."_

"_Or more of a monster."_

"_What if it makes you stronger? What if it's like you're growing?"_

_A thud is heard behind Scott, then he hears a voice. "Evolving."_

_Scott turns to see Liam shuddering, the Beta gasps before falling forward into Scott's arms. Scott looks down finding an axe sticking out of Liam's back. Across the room again stands the Mute, he raises a finger to his lips._

* * *

Liam and Kira burst out the door onto the roof, looking around they don't see anything unusual. Suddenly the electrical box in front of them explodes into sparks.

"Looks like someone did something to it." Liam says.

A low growling behind them has Kira turning around, she finds a Berserker stalking towards her. "I think something did." She slides her Katana from its sheath, swinging it around she settles into a fighting stance as the creature advances.

* * *

Chris and Rayne walk down an empty darkened hospital hallway, the hunter feels a presence behind him and pulls out his gun, whirling around he points the gun at the person while Rayne bares her fangs.

Stiles raises his hands, he's startled by having yet another gun in his face and seeing his sister growling at him. "The power's out in the whole building. I lost all the cameras."

"You two stay with Scott. Text me if you see or hear anything." He checks his watch, they have 18 minutes left.

* * *

Braeden sets a handgun down on the desk on top of the open pages of a book. "This is a Sig Sauer P226 9mm."

"I don't like guns."

"That's because you've never learned to use one."

"Or because I've been shot. Repeatedly."

"You'll like this one." Braeden says picking the gun up and ejecting the clip. "The legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many bullets you've fired. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also makes you look stupid." She locks the clip back in and grabs Derek's right hand placing the gun in his grip. "But using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot."

"Why's that?"

"Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in one-point-five seconds. If they have a knife, they can gut you before you can pull and fire. So with a gun, you need distance." She walks over to his right where she has more room. "Go for it. Pull the gun on me."

Derek smiles turning to face her, he quickly raises the gun, but Braeden is quicker as she grabs the gun and his hands twisting his wrist back she takes the gun from him and points it back at the man.

"So, yeah." Derek says feeling incredibly stupid at how easily she disarmed him.

"Wanna try again?" She asks handing the gun back.

"Mmm-hmm." Derek nods taking it. He clears his throat and again raises the gun, she again takes it from him just as easily as the first time.

Derek sighs in frustration as Braeden bites her lip to keep from smiling.

"One more time." Derek says.

"I could do this all day."

Derek pauses a moment and then grabs her around the neck with his left hand and kisses her, then presses the gun against her stomach.

"You cheated."

"I'm learning to bend."

Braeden smiles, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and kissing him hard. Derek picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he sets her down on the desk along with the gun. She leans back stripping off his t-shirt before kissing him again.

* * *

Malia meanwhile is reading through the adoption papers. She finds her birth certificate from Midtown Memorial Hospital, however the paper that says who her mother is, has a bullet hole through it surrounded by a mass of dried blood right over the name. She sets the folder down and turns around to face the man who is now her father.

"You wanna talk about it? See a family counselor?"

"There's nothing in there."

"Cost me a lot of money to get that file."

"You got ripped off." Malia says heading for the staircase.

"You know what happens when you only hear one side of a story? You've only heard one side of the story."

* * *

Liam shifts his yellow eyes blazing in the darkness, he flicks his claws out and roars loudly at the creature. He rushes forward slashing at the Berserker twice before it blocks one of his swipes and grabs him around the throat, lifting him up it hurls him back against the cage behind him. Liam hits the fence and drops face first onto the roof with a groan.

Kira advances on the creature, twirling her blade around, she swipes at the creature multiple times but the blade just bounces off of its body. She brings the blade down over her head, the Berserker blocks it with its right arm and punches her in the face, sending her to the ground, out cold.

* * *

"_It's a good plan." Kira says to Scott as they lay on his bed facing one another. "You're not worried, are you?"_

"_Just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_That we've never actually been on a real date."_

_Kira smiles. "There hasn't been time."_

"_We could make time."_

"_Even though people are dying all around us?"_

"_Okay. Maybe after that."_

"_We could, see a movie. I haven't seen a movie in forever."_

"_That sounds like a good plan."_

"_It is a good plan."_

_Kira leans over kissing Scott gently._

* * *

"Kira! Kira! Get up! Kira! Get up!"

The fox comes to as Liam picks her up off of the ground, they find the Berserker bearing down on them again.

* * *

Downstairs Noshiko and Melissa are walking quickly through the halls.

"I'm guessing the power doesn't go out often in this hospital." Noshiko says.

"Only when under attack by supernatural creatures." Melissa says coming into the room where the laptops are still sitting on the bed, but the kids are nowhere to be found.

* * *

Down in the morgue Rayne is growing dizzy watching Stiles pacing back and forth trying to reach Argent on the phone. "Come on, come on. Answer the phone. Answer the phone, Argent. Come on. Come on, Argent, answer the phone. Why are you not answering the phone?"

Abruptly Stiles' question is answered as Chris is thrown through the swinging double doors, landing on the floor behind Stiles.

"Stiles, run. Rayne, get Stiles out of here."

Through the doors behind Chris walks Kate, she stands stoic smiling at the she-wolf as she stands growling low, before the locker holding her brother's body. "Get out of the way, Rayne. I'm taking the body."

"Why? Visual confirmation?" Stile says stepping over beside Rayne.

"Don't worry, handsome. I'm not The Benefactor."

"Then what do you want with the body?" Chris asks.

"I wish I could tell you."

Chris quickly charges his sister, she grabs his left arm but in a split second he has his gun pointed underneath Kate's chin.

"I always forget you carry two."

* * *

"You murdered people." Malia tells Peter. "Not killed. Murdered."

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"Like what? The fire?"

"A fire- that nearly burned me alive. Six years in a coma. Do you know what that's like for one of us? It's not a pleasant sleep. Imagine it. Being trapped in your body, but still being fully cognizant. Unable to do anything other than listen to your own thoughts slowly driving you absolutely and totally insane, minute-by-minute, day-by-day. Yes, I've done horrible, terrible things. And so have a lot of people. And the horrible, terrible things are going to keep happening. Especially when there's a dead pool with your name on it."

"But not yours." Malia states.

Peter smiles sitting back against the shelf. "True. But I am not The Benefactor. I'm just a guy who's out millions of dollars. A few thousand of which I used trying to help you."

"Me?"

"How does the bad guy prove that he's not so bad? By doing an act of kindness."

"What could you ever do for me?"

"Help you find your mother. I'm pretty interested myself as the memory was stolen from me by my sister, Talia."

"Okay, what did you find?"

"A woman, might be her. I don't have a name yet, just a particularly interesting alias. She's called the Desert Wolf. Do you know what that means?"

"Coyote."

* * *

Melissa and Noshiko are walking down the hallways searching for the kids when the lights above them flicker. They hear a woman scream before a male nurse runs around the corner, shoving past them followed by a male doctor and then a female nurse who runs into a nearby room. The two women share a look before they hear a loud thudding, followed by a deep growling coming from around the corner.

"Are you still a Kitsune?" Melissa asks.

"Technically."

The two women see the Berserker come around the corner and like any sane person would do, they run.

* * *

Lydia's mother pulls out an urn from a cabinet, handing it to her daughter. "These are your grandmother's ashes."

"Grandma died in Eichen House."

"Your father had a difficult relationship with his mother. But after the things she aid, and the way she acted…"

"He thought she was crazy."

"Well, she said she heard things."

This makes Lydia realize what her grandmother was. "Why would she want her ashes in here?"

"Well, actually, she didn't. She left instructions to have them spread across the lake."

"How come you haven't done it?"

"Because she wanted you to do it. When you turned eighteen. Don't ask me why. But since there's only a few weeks till that, I suppose now is as good a time as any." Her mother says handing the urn to her.

Lydia accepts the urn and with a deep breath she closes her eyes and removes the top. What she finds confuses as well as intrigues the Banshee. "Mom, these aren't Grandma's ashes."

"What do you mean? Of course they are."

"No." Lydia picks up a handful and lets it fall back down into the urn. "It's mountain ash." She grabs another handful and tosses it towards the water. It immediately forms a barrier at the edge of the dock. "The whole building. It's all made of Mountain Ash."

* * *

"Back off!" Chris yells into his sister's face.

"You sure you can pull the trigger fast enough?" Kate challenges.

"I want to." Chris admits with a snarl.

"You're not going to kill me."

"I'm not going to let you take his body."

Stiles is extremely uncomfortable standing behind the two siblings and the growling Alpha to his right, he raises a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, well, obviously, you guys have a lot to talk about, so, maybe I saw some coffee, a vending machine outside."

"Listen to me, Kate. We have a plan."

"If killing Scott was part of it, then you're worse than me."

"He's telling the truth. We're trying to get to The Benefactor." Stiles tells him.

"If you didn't notice, you're on that list too." Chris reminds Kate. "And you're worth more than most."

"That's why I'm here."

"Then back off Kate and let us do what we planned." Rayne snaps.

Kate eases her grip on Chris' arm, she turns his wrist and looks at the timer on his watch, it reads 3 minutes.

"Take the Berserkers, and go. Kate, please. We have a plan." Chris pleads with her.

After a moment Kate obliges her brother's request and leaves.

* * *

Up on the roof Liam lands face first on the ground, blood running from his mouth.

"Liam, run. Get out of here." Kira yells as the wolf pushes himself to his feet. "Liam!"

The Beta roars, jumping up on top of the cage in front of the Berserker. He roars again loudly before jumping down towards the creature his arm poised to strike.

* * *

_Again Scott dreams of himself crawling out of the tunnel, into the school. He stands up and walks towards the hallway._

_"Catch!"_

_This time it isn't a ball he catches, but a bloody axe. He twirls it around in his hand so that the blade faces forward. He looks down to find Liam lying at his feet, blood covers the right side of his chest. The Beta clutches the wound, looking up at his Alpha._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_The Mute appears behind Scott, he places his hand over the wolf's. "Let me help you. Let me show you how." He moves Scott's arm down in a striking motion, then releases the Alpha's arm._

_Scott raises the axe up on his own preparing to strike at his Beta. Liam is breathing heavily, a look of sheer terror on his face as Scott brings the axe down upon him. Scott's eyes turn red, his fangs protruding behind his lips as he brings the axe down once, twice, three times, over and over until he can barely lift his arm. Covered in his Beta's blood Scott smiles at his handy work, then roars. Moments later a look of despair comes over his face as he realizes what he has done._

* * *

Screaming in pain, Scott is brought back to the living. He looks up at the group crowded around him as he gasps for air. Kira smiles down at him before she lays a deep kiss on his lips.

"What happened? Did it work?"

Stiles and Chris shake their heads before Liam comes rushing through the doors.

"What?" Kira asks.

"It's your mother… She's hurt." He tells the fox.

* * *

Melissa is kneeling on the ground, Noshiko in her arms, her right hand pressing against the deep wound in the woman's left side. Melissa sees the woman's eyes beginning to close as she loses more blood.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stay with me."

Liam's step-father rushes up kneeling beside the two women. "What the hell happened here?"

"Just help me get her off the floor.

* * *

"You were right." Kate says climbing down the ladder into the sewer where Peter stands awaiting her. "He's still alive."

"Thank God." Peter says slowly.

* * *

After things had calmed down Stiles returns home, he enters his bedroom to find Malia standing in front of his desk staring down at the dead pool list.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"Talking to Peter."

"Okay. You think that's a good idea?"

"If he can help me find my mother, I don't think I care."

"You might be related to him, but you're not like him."

"Maybe I am." She says walking over to the board Stiles has set up, she reaches over taking a few pieces of tape. "That night I caused the car crash…"

"You mean when you were out-of-control on the full moon."

"There's a part I didn't tell you about." Malia confesses. "Right before we got in the car, my mother… My adoptive mother, I guess… We got in a huge fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but… I remember what I said."

"Malia." Stiles can see the tears in her eyes as she speaks.

"I said, "I wish you all were dead."

Stiles walks up to her. "Killing doesn't run in a family."

"Maybe it does in mine." She turns around and hangs up the piece of paper on the board, then leaves.

Stiles looks down at the paper, it's the final part of the dead pool list with Derek's name as the keyword.

* * *

Derek opens his eyes, he looks over at Braeden lying beside him, gently he picks up her hand and moves it off of his chest. He gets up out of the bed pulling on his sweats, walking over he places his hands on the desk filled with guns, leaning against it staring down at the weapons.

* * *

At the McCall house, Scott and Kira set on his bed facing one another and holding hands. "My mom's being taken to a hospital in Palo Alto. They actually put her in a helicopter."

"But she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't heal like she used to. I need to be there with her. Especially if she's still on the list."

"I know. You should go." Scott tells her. "I actually have to go back to the hospital too. They want to do a bunch of tests since I was kind of officially dead."

"I guess Liam's dad has a lot of questions."

"Yeah."

"I just wish it had all worked." Kira admits. "It was a good plan."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. And actually, I think maybe it did work. Not that I know exactly who The Benefactor is but, we might know a lot more about him now."

"But no one came. And no one got visual confirmation, right?"

"That's why it might have worked. Think about it. Who has the power to know when someone's dead, but doesn't need to see the body to know it happened?"

"A Banshee."

* * *

Speaking of Banshee's, back at the boat house Lydia is standing with her mother, the elder woman hands a letter to her daughter. "This was the last thing your grandmother wrote down before she died. Don't even know why I kept it because it's basically nonsense."

Lydia opens it and reads what is wrote, a look of surprise dawns on her face. "Are you absolutely sure Grandma's dead?"

"Yes." But off of Lydia's look, Natalie isn't so sure. "I mean, she has to be."

"This isn't nonsense, Mom. It's code."

* * *

The door to the loft opens quickly, slamming against the backstop. Derek's head snaps up just as Braeden jolts awake, she sits up in the bed quickly grabbing the sheets to cover herself.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Rayne smirks as she leans against the doorframe, her muscular arms crossed over her chest, her blue eyes flicking from her fiancé to the mercenary who is fumbling for her clothes.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account Brae." The Alpha chuckles pushing herself off the wall and walking further into the room.

"Rayne, where have you been?" Derek asks trying to deflect her attention from the woman in their bed.

"At the hospital."

"Are you okay?" He asks quickly.

"Oh please, don't act like you care. Besides I'm fine."

"I do care." Derek tries to convince her, however he realizes that the current circumstances greatly argue that point. "Why were you there?"

She looked up from the desk full of guns and casually replied. "Oh, my brother died."

Derek's eyes grew wide, Rayne noticed and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, we brought him back."

"What the hell happened?"

"If you were with me like you should've been, instead of fucking my friend, you'd know."

At this point Braeden has gotten dressed and is standing beside the bed. The Alpha's eyes don't stray from Derek's. "Leave us."

"I'll leave when Derek tells me to." Braeden says.

BANG! In a split second Rayne had pulled a gun from behind her back and fired a shot that missed Braeden's head by a quarter of an inch, the bullet embedding in the brick behind her. "Leave." Rayne says slowly, the gun still pointed at the woman.

"You're aim needs some work." Braeden chides.

This brings Rayne's attention to the mercenary. "My aim's fine. I missed on purpose. The next one, will hit its mark."

"Rayne. Where the hell did you get that gun? And how the hell do you know how to use it?" Derek asks clearly confused.

The Alpha turns her attention back to her fiancé. "Chris gave it to me, for protection, and if you hang out with him enough, you pick up a thing or two."

"Protection?"

"Claws and fangs don't always get the job done, Derek. I'll do what I have to do to survive and protect my pack." Her attention turns back to Braeden. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave."

"I'm not afraid of you, Rayne. I've taken on plenty of werewolves."

Rayne laughs turning to face the woman, each of her words is punctuated by each step she takes forward. "You should be afraid. But not because I'm a werewolf, or an Alpha. You should be afraid because I'm a woman, and you just fucked my fiancé. Nothing is more terrifying than a woman who has nothing left to lose. I don't need the gun." Rayne tosses it onto the bed beside her. "I don't need glowing eyes, fangs or claws. The thirst I'm feeling will only be satiated by beating you death with my bare hands."

By now the two women are standing face-to-face, their noses are touching. Rayne's chest is rising and falling rapidly as she fights back the urge to tear into Braeden's flesh.

"You were supposed to be my friend. You helped me find him twice. You knew what he meant to me, did you think that I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't know?"

"I didn't really care. I want what I want, when I want it, and I always get it."

"Derek, you were right." She looks over her shoulder into his eyes. "You can't trust anyone."

Derek feels the coldness emanating from her eyes, he cannot speak, he has nothing to say. He can't blame this time on being under a spell. He knew exactly what he was doing and Rayne didn't cross his mind once.

Rayne held Derek's gaze as she spoke again to the mercenary. "Go now Braeden, before I finish what Deucalion started on your neck."

Braeden sighs sliding along the wall till she is past the wolf, she starts for the door but pauses a few steps behind the she-wolf. Her mind tells her she shouldn't leave, Derek made his choice, he chose her when he kissed her. Without thinking about the consequences Braeden silently pulls a hunting knife out of her waistband, she spins around quickly aiming the knife for Rayne's back.

But she doesn't account for the woman's intuition and quickness as Rayne senses the oncoming attack and leans to the side dodging the blade. She spins around and grabs Braeden's wrist, twisting it she hears Braeden scream as the knife drops from her grip and clatters on the floor. In the span of five seconds Rayne had disarmed the mercenary and had her slammed up against the brick wall, one hand around Braeden's throat and the other resting on her own hip. Derek moves forward to help his fiancée but she holds up a hand, a sign that she has this situation handled.

"Well, that solidified the meaning of the term "backstabbing". Listen closely Braeden, you only have about thirty seconds before you pass out. I'm not going to hurt you or kill you, I'm not that kind of person. But I feel nothing anymore. No happiness, sadness, fear, nothing. All I know is the overwhelming urge to kill. To rip anything in my path to shreds, feel its blood splash across my fur as I tear into it with my fangs. Leave Beacon Hills and don't come back, because if you do, you will never leave alive." Rayne releases the woman, she crumples to the floor at the Alpha's feet.

"Derek." Braeden whimpers looking up at the man who has yet to say or do anything.

"No. This is between you and I Braeden." Rayne says kneeling down before the woman. "Derek and I need to talk, after which **he will** make a decision. If he chooses you then he'll find you, but if he doesn't, don't ever come back here unless you truly want to die."

Rayne stands up and casually walks over to the desk, hopping up on it and crossing her tight jean clad legs. Braeden drags herself up off of the floor and slinks her way to the door. Giving one last pleading glance to Derek she disappears out of sight.

Derek turns to Rayne, he sighs saying the first thing that comes to his mind. "I'm sorry, Rayne."

Rayne shakes her head. "Save it. I'm not mad, Derek."

"You're not?" She again shakes her head. "Why not?"

"I'll explain later, if you even earn the right to even know that information." She leans back on her hands eyeing the man. "Why'd you do it, Derek? Were you lonely?"

Derek winces remembering hearing those same words from Isaac not too long ago. He thinks hard but he cannot come up with one good reason why he kissed Braeden.

"Nothing?" Rayne asks. "Okay, let me give it a shot. You were lonely. I know I haven't been around as much, but to be fair, our names are on a dead pool list and unlike you, I'm trying to keep the members of this pack alive, not just worrying about myself." She pauses taking a deep breath. "I know what's happening to you. I know you're losing your wolf. Is that why you did it? Because you're becoming human, you have to be with one? You can only be with me if you're a wolf?"

She looks at him expectantly, but he still cannot find the words to say. She gives a dry laugh. "Derek, I would give up all my powers in a heartbeat to be with you. I'm a wolf, I can't change what I am, but I would give it all up for you. I know you care about her, I get it. But, give me a chance to tell you what you mean to me. Derek, ever since I found you, something has been happening to me. We may have lost our bond, but that doesn't mean that I don't still feel what you feel, that I'm not still bound to you. I'm losing control over my wolf, Derek. Everyday gets a little harder to keep the monster at bay, several times I've nearly snapped and ripped people to shreds. You know what keeps it at bay? What keeps me human? You. You are my anchor, Derek. And every moment that I spend without you, is a moment closer to me losing complete control. If I lose you, Derek, I will become the one thing that I fear… A monster. I don't want you to choose me because without you I would lose myself. I want you to choose me because you love me."

She takes a deep breath trying to form her words carefully. "But honestly, all of that seems obsolete to me now. I have no emotions, Derek. I feel nothing. The further you and I drifted apart, the less I felt until nothing remained. I'm not angry with you because, I don't feel anything towards you."

"You don't love me anymore?" Derek choked on the words, they felt so foreign to him to say. Even after everything Derek had put her through, he had never pictured the day that Rayne would stop loving him.

"I know I love you, I always have and I always will, but I don't feel it. You once told me that you couldn't picture your life without me, and I used to feel that way too. But lately I've had to picture what my life would be without you, how I would survive and one thing became crystal clear to me… I want you… but I don't need you, Derek."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He had always known that he was her anchor, she was his, though they were the only ones who knew that. But he never had guessed what severe repercussions his actions would have on Rayne, and he never thought for a moment that she would say she didn't need him. He needed her, he always had and now he was in jeopardy of losing her, the one constant thing in his life. He didn't know that if a year down the road Braeden would still be there, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Rayne would be.

"I forgave you the first time because it wasn't you, Jennifer had you under her spell. But this time, this was all your doing, Derek. I think not having emotions right now is the best thing that could've happened to me. Now I can tell you exactly how I feel without them getting in the way. I love you, you know this. But I can't trust you. I don't wanna live my life constantly wondering if you're with someone else, if you're gonna leave me brokenhearted. You're not the only man in the world, Derek. Someday, another man will come along and see in me what you used to, the thing that made you fall for me, that made you take a chance. Now, it's up to you to decide, when that time comes, am I staying by your side as your mate, or am I walking away with someone new."

Derek's eyes met hers, he swallowed thickly trying to force the lump that had formed at her words down. He felt guilty and ashamed, for always assuming that Rayne would be there. Tears fell from his lashes, he let them roll down his cheeks unabashedly, he wanted her to know how hard her words had hit him. Derek never had cause to wonder what a life without Rayne would be like to live, but now that he was confronted with it, just the mere thought of her not being with him terrified him. The thought of her with another man made his stomach churn, the bile in his stomach threatening to rise and spill from his lips. "Rayne." He whispers.

"You don't have to make a choice now. We can discuss it more when this is all over." She hops down off of the desk, taking the engagement ring from her finger she lays it on the desktop and heads for the door intending on going home.

But Derek has other plans as he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back to face him. He locks eyes with her, staring deep into them letting his eyes tell her every emotion he is feeling. "I choose you."

"Derek, I think…"

"No, no more thinking." He takes her hand and places it over his heart. "What do you feel?"

But he realizes something is wrong as Rayne's face falls and tears well in her blue eyes. She looks up at him with a look of pure desperation. "I feel your heartbeat, I know you're not lying, but…"

Derek is desperate to make her feelings for him return, he knows she needs to hear the truth. "I didn't have sex with her."

Rayne looks up into Derek's green eyes, she feels his steady heartbeat under her hand. "But I thought?"

Derek shook his head. "I kissed her but I didn't have sex with her. I stopped it before it got to that."

"Why?"

"You. I love you, Rayne. It doesn't matter if I'm human or wolf, you are the only woman I want and need in this life. Sometimes I make stupid decisions because I forget what I have. But I promise you, I will never forget again. I don't deserve you. I keep hurting you and yet you still love me, still accept me."

"That's what true love is Derek, accepting the person you love despite all of their faults. And you Derek Hale, have many." She laughs as Derek tickles her giving her a glare. "But, you are still a good man." She pauses taking a breath. "But I can't do this right now. I can't be with you. I need to know you mean what you say. I need to trust you and right now I don't."

"I'll prove it to you, just tell me what I have to do." Derek pleads with her.

"I can't tell you, Derek. I don't know what will make me trust you again, what will make me feel."

Derek interrupts her, he dips his head catching Rayne's lips in a searing kiss, he's desperate to make her feel something. When Derek pulls back from her, he gives her a pleading look. "What do you feel?"

Tears gather in Rayne's eyes. "Nothing." She turns and slowly walks out of the loft the heavy door slides shut behind her.

The sound of the door closing echoes in the empty loft, and Derek is left alone with the deafening silence. He looks down at the ring lying on the desktop, the diamonds sparkling in the moonlight. Derek drops to his knees, his emotions all but crippling him as he looks out the window to the night sky. "I wish you were here, I desperately need your guidance, Mom."


	9. Perishable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**********So I would like to thank my girl teresaseda28, The Cynical Nerd, nightvixen, elephantXlove, XxLonelySoul and Faye Cullen-Fraser for their reviews of chapter 8 and their responses to my author's note.**

******In a small note Rayne and I would like say that anyone who jumped down my throat for having Derek "like" Braeden, we hope after this chapter you all choke on your words :)**

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**xoxo**

* * *

In the middle of an abandoned parking lot sits a Beacon Hills Sheriff car, someone is circling the car, pouring gasoline onto it. Inside the car Deputy Parrish is cuffed to the steering wheel, he's unconscious.

Parrish comes too groaning, he finds his hands bound to the steering wheel by zip-ties. He hears liquid being thrown onto the car outside.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing? Listen… Listen to me! I'm a Deputy with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department…"

A face appears outside the open passenger window. "Damn. I was hoping you'd be out longer."

"Haigh?" Parrish says, he can't believe that his fellow officer is doing this to him. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"You're a good guy, Parrish. But the list says you're worth five million dollars." Haigh says still pouring gasoline onto the car.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Haigh, listen… I mean, I barely make $40,000 a year."

"I only make 36." Haigh says before pouring the gasoline into the open window, covering Parrish in it.

The Deputy yells pleading with the officer. "Haigh, please! Just stop! You don't have to do this. Look, if you're having money problems…"

"You're worth five million dead, Parrish. Sounds like you got the problem."

"Please… Please don't do this. You're just gonna stand there? You're just gonna listen to a fellow Deputy burn to death?"

In response to the question, Haigh puts in a set of headphones and pulls out his cell phone starting some music.

Parrish pants, struggling to free himself as he watches Haigh pull a Zippo out of his pocket and lights the flame.

"Haigh, wait…"

Haigh tosses the lite flame onto Parrish.

"No, wait!" Parrish screams as he bursts into flames.

Haigh watches as in seconds the car is enveloped in flames, licking high into the night sky. Parrish's screams reach a crescendo as Haigh simply watches.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, Stilinski leads Stiles and Lydia into his office. They are trying to explain to Stiles' dad that Lydia's Grandmother could still be alive and that they believe she is The Benefactor.

"It's not that she could still be alive." Stiles says.

Lydia finishes. "It's that she would've had to fake her death."

"Your grandmother, Lorraine Martin, faked her death?"

"Definitely." Stiles says.

"Maybe." Lydia reiterates.

"More than likely, yes." Stiles says.

"Oh, I'm guessing you got a story to back this up?" The Sheriff asks.

"She might be helping The Benefactor." Lydia admits.

"Or is The Benefactor." Stiles adds.

"Sounds like a story worth hearing." Stilinski says walking over to the open office door and shutting it.

At his desk Deputy Haigh is typing away on his MacBook, he is sending a message to The Benefactor.

'INQUIRING ABOUT WIRE TRANSFER.'

As he awaits a response, the Sheriff opens the door peeking his head out. "Anybody seen Parrish? Haigh?"

The Deputy raises his head giving his best innocent look. "Haven't seen him."

The Sheriff nods and goes back inside shutting the office door once again. Haigh looks down at his computer, still awaiting a response. He looks up as he notices someone standing in the doorway to his right. His eyes grow wide as he realizes it's Parrish, naked and covered in ashes. "Holy…" He quickly stands drawing his gun as Parrish moves forward grabbing the deputy's hands in his and shoving him back against the wall. The gun discharges twice as Haigh looks at Parrish, still not believing he is standing before him. "You're dead."

Parrish gives an angry yell, spinning Haigh around and sending him to the floor on his back.

The Sheriff opens his door having heard the gunshots, his weapon drawn he takes in the sight before him. Haigh yelling for help as Parrish lands a punch to the deputy's face causing the gun to go off, the bullet lodges in the Sheriff's shoulder. He sinks to the floor still watching as Parris lands punch after punch to the man's face until he is no longer conscious.

Behind them on Haigh's computer screen a message has just come across. 'KILL NOT CONFIRMED.'

* * *

After the interesting confrontation at the station, Scott and Lydia take Parrish to the loft where Rayne and Derek are awaiting them. The two teens can feel the tension between the couple, but only Scott has noticed that something is missing from his sister. Her arms are crossed over her chest, Scott nods at her left hand that is resting on her bicep where her ring finger sits, empty. Rayne shakes her head, a silent confirmation of what Scott was thinking. He raises his eyebrows, a silent question as to what happened. 'Later.' Rayne mouths.

Their attention turns back to Parrish who holds his hands out for the group to see. Once he had taken a shower and rinsed all the ash off he found there was not a mark on him, no indication he had been set on fire.

Derek takes the deputy's hands in his and turns them over regarding the backs, then over again to see his palms. "He covered you in gasoline?" Parrish nods.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asks. "Uh, the parts of the body that are essentially dead."

"Well they should be gone." Derek tells her.

"I was set on fire." Parrish reminds them. "All of me should be gone."

"Not if you're like us." Scott says motioning between himself, Derek and Rayne.

"Like you?" Parrish is confused.

"I don't think he's like us." Rayne says.

"Then what is he?" Lydia questions looking to Derek for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea." Derek admits.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira." Scott reminds him.

"This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the Beastiary. Did you try Argent?"

"I don't know where he is." Scott says.

"Okay, hold on." Parrish interrupts. "What's a Beastiary? Actually, that's not even my first question. Just… Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?"

"Psychic?" Derek asks amused.

"Yeah."

"Not exactly." Scott tells the man.

"Okay. Then what are you?" Parrish asks slowly.

Scott looks at Derek who gives a side nod and Rayne who nods as well. The two siblings turn to the man their eyes closed, when they open them the proud fire red eyes of two Alpha's are staring back at him.

* * *

At the hospital Stiles is standing by his father's bedside as the older Stilinski reads over and signs the papers on his bedside tray.

The doctor enters and looks at the chart, going over everything that will be happening. "All right, Mr. Stilinski…"

"Sheriff." Stiles says wanting his dad's title to be known.

The doctor nods. "Sheriff Stilinski. I've got you scheduled for surgery first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, it's going to take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder."

"Yeah, it's fine." He says as the doctor prepares to leave. "Oh, one more." The doctor walks over as the Sheriff points to a portion of the page he is reading. "What's this part here? This line."

"Patient responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay not covered by insurance."

"Are those big parts? Expensive parts?"

"That's between you and your insurance unfortunately. You should start feeling the morphine in a minute. Try to get some rest, Mr.… Sheriff."

The doctor leaves and Stiles resumes his position by his father's side, he biting his nails, a clear indication he's nervous and stressed.

"Hey, stop that." Stilinski says as he notices his son's behavior. "I was just curious about the terminology. We're not in any kind of dire straits."

"I know about the bills, dad." Stiles admits. "I know about the collectors calling about Eichen House. I know about the advance from the department, about the credit cards."

"Stiles, are you going through my stuff?"

"Yeah, I go through all of your stuff. Especially when you keep things from me."

"I keep things from you because you don't need to know everything."

"Yes, I do. I have to know everything. How the hell else am I supposed to take care of you?" Stiles snaps.

"You're not supposed to take care of me!" Stilinski yells. "I'm the dad. You're the son. You get it? Dad. Son. I take care of you."

Stiles sighs setting down in a chair beside the bed, his hand covering his mouth. "We're supposed to take care of each other."

Stilinski sighs, nodding his head. "Hey, we're going to be all right."

"How do you know, dad?"

"I don't. But the morphine's kicking in. I'm not all that worried about anything right now." He chuckles laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"I am." Stiles says softly resting his head on his hand.

* * *

"What's a kanima?" Parrish asks.

The trio has been trying to catch him up to speed on the comings and goings of Beacon Hills supernatural population, which he is now a part of.

Scott shakes his head. "We'll get back to that." He climbs onto the couch beside Parrish, sitting down on the arm. "Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool."

"But I don't even know what I am."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they don't care." Derek tells the deputy.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?"

"We're starting to lose count." Lydia confesses.

A thought strikes Scott. "But is it still just professionals?"

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance."

Derek says, "That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance."

"But if Haigh had it, then who else does?" Parrish asks. "How easy is it to get this thing now?"

* * *

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Scott asked his sister as they stood outside on the balcony of the loft.

"I don't trust him. I can't be with someone I don't trust."

"What did he do?"

"He kissed Braeden." She said with a shrug.

"You don't seem too upset about that." Scott points out.

Rayne sighs, "Time to come clean'. "Scotty, I'm losing control of my wolf, just like you. I noticed it shortly after we found Derek. We've been so distant towards one another and the further he gets from me, the more I'm losing myself. Derek, is my anchor, without him I have nothing to keep me human. I've lost all of my emotions, I feel nothing, I'm just a shell."

"Then why don't you try to work things out with him? You need him, Rayne."

Rayne pauses in her stride, whispering low. "And what do I do when he dies? If I have hardly any control now, what's gonna happen when I lose him forever? I've got to get myself back."

"Well, how do we do that?"

"Truthfully… I don't know if we can."

* * *

Liam is lying on his back in bed, he can't sleep so he's staring up at the ceiling. He rolls over onto his side pulling the covers up to his chin. Suddenly his printer begins printing out pieces of paper, one right after another. He gets out of bed picking one up, it's the first page of the dead pool. Every person that has been killed is now crossed out. He sees Lydia and Scott's names still open, with the Banshee at 20 million and Scott at 25.

He stands up looking around his room before pressing the off button on the printer, but it doesn't stop printing. He leans down unplugging the printer, finally the machine stops.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile is telling the group what she learned about her grandmother's and Meredith's connection. "Meredith was only at my grandmother's lake house once. But… I think once was enough."

"How'd your grandmother know her?" Derek asks as Lydia sits on the edge of his bed.

"She didn't. She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved." Lydia stands up handing a picture of herself and her grandmother to Scott. "I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won."

"How'd she die?" Parrish asks.

"How's not the story. It's what happened right before. My grandmother Lorraine used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound… Like rain. But when she looked out the windows… All she saw was blue sky."

Scott asks, "But she kept hearing the rain?"

"And it just kept getting louder. Rain, thunder, cracking like gunshots in her head. So loud. She finally just screamed."

"Like a Banshee." Derek concludes.

"She called Maddy who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake. Maddy said the sun was shining there too. So Lorraine didn't say anything."

"There was an accident." Parrish says.

"It took four days for them to find Maddy's body. And then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like the PhD in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. Then she started getting into more extreme occults. Things like mediums and psychics. All of them were failures. Until she found Meredith. They found her at Eichen House. This fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study. And they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She… never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane. And I drove her to suicide. And all she ever wanted to do was help." Lydia pulls out the piece of paper her grandmother left her, unfolding it and lying it down on the table. "My grandmother created the code for the dead pool. They think she's the Banshee that put the names on it in the first place.. She left me this message in the same code."

"But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott asks.

* * *

After Parrish and Lydia leave, Scott remains behind, he finds a gun lying on top of Derek's jacket on the bed. He picks it up wondering what the hell Derek has it for.

"Careful with that." Derek says walking up to the teen wolf.

"I thought you didn't like guns?"

Derek takes it from Scott which prompts the teen to ask. "Does this have something to do with your eyes?"

"My eyes, my strength, the healing… All of it."

"Gone?"

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening." He sighs setting the gun down on the bed.

Scott is wringing his hands together, he takes a deep breath, prepared to tell Derek something he didn't know. "If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's something else that you should know about. Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key."

Derek catches on, dropping his head. "And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden."

"And I… I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it? Allison, Aiden… You."

"Names picked by a Banshee."

"It… It could mean that you're in danger."

"Scott, Banshee's don't predict danger. They predict death."

* * *

After Scott left Derek turned his attention to Rayne who was standing in front of the window by the side of the bed. "Were you gonna tell me?"

She sighs turning to face him. "Truthfully? No. Saying it out loud, makes it real, it forces you to accept it and you dying is something that I **will not** accept."

* * *

The next morning Scott is rushing out of his room when something catches his attention, the bag underneath his bed is open. He quickly goes back into his room and shuts the door. Pulling the bag out from under his bed he empties the money onto the mattress. Arranging them into stacks he counts them silently, then sighs when he realizes that some are missing.

* * *

At the school Liam walks in the doors, he is anxious and jumpy as he walks down the halls. His eyes are rapidly scanning every corner, every face as he passes them. He nearly jumps out of his skin as Mason appears before him.

"Liam! Hey. Am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight?"

"Uh… I'm thinking about skipping it."

"You're not skipping."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're on the lacrosse team. Don't you have to go?"

"I don't uh…" He swears he can see a Berserker down the hall staring at him. "I… I don't think I can make it."

"You're coming. And we're gonna find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a lacrosse player. Because statistically speaking, someone on your team as got to be on my team. All right? Liam?"

The teen shakes his head clearing out the thoughts of Berserkers and looks at his friend. "Yeah. Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

Lydia is sitting at Stiles' desk in his room as they try to figure out the cipher key for the note her grandmother left her.

"Try Maddy. It's got to be Maddy." Stiles says.

"Doesn't Maddy feel a little obvious has a cipher key?"

"I guarantee you it's Maddy."

Lydia types in the woman's name but it's not the correct key as the computer beeps.

"Okay, your name." Stiles says. "She left the code for you, right? So it's got to be your name."

Again the computer beeps and the keyword box says 'ERROR'.

"Your mom's name?" Stiles throws out.

Nothing.

"Do you have any beloved family pets?"

Lydia shakes her head pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mmm."

* * *

Inside the locker room at the school the lacrosse team sits awaiting an announcement from their Coach, Scott stands next to the lockers beside the door to Coach's office, Coach nods at him as he comes out.

"All right… Now I know the start of the season bonfire, it's a-it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out-of-hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and alcohol. Lots and lost of alcohol." The team cheers as they hear this. "All right. Shut up! Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys." They all start cheering again. "I'll also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class."

Scott notices that Liam had gotten up and rushed out of the locker room before Coach was done talking, so like a good Alpha, he goes in search of his Beta.

* * *

Back at the Stilinski house, Stiles is face down on the desk beside Lydia, he's running out of options to give her. "the ashes were left fro you. The code was left for you. You're supposed to be able to figure this out."

"But no one else is? Which is why she made it so hard."

"Oh, my, God!" Stiles stands up tired of the printer beeping at him because it is out of paper. He takes a stack of paper from the table behind him and loads it into the tray. "Okay?"

Lydia sighs as Stiles hears the printer warming up. "You..." Something then dawns on him. "No one else." No one else but you."

"What?" Lydia asks not at all following what he was saying.

"Our guesses. They're all about Lorraine. Right? We keep trying to guess a word that has to do something with her. So, maybe we should be trying to guess one that's about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know, what was you guys', like, special thing? Did you guys… Did you go to the beach? You know, did you like ice cream or…"

"We read."

"Okay. What did you read?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"You read that movie?"

"It was a book first. Hans Christian Andersen."

"Type it in. "Little Mermaid."

Lydia sigh but does as Stiles suggests. Nothing. Then she types in 'MERMAID', still nothing. "We read it every night. I got so obsessed with it, for three months I wouldn't respond to anything but Ariel. It drove my parents crazy, but…" Lydia then realizes what the code has to be. "Grandma thought it was adorable." She types in 'ARIEL' and the code reveals another list, this one small and neither of them recognize the names on it.

* * *

Scott has managed to find Liam sitting in a deserted stairwell, he's fiddling with the net on his lacrosse stick. Liam startles as Scott sits down beside him, the Alpha lays a hand on his shoulder speaking softly.

"Hey. You okay?" Liam doesn't say anything. "Hey."

Liam turns to his Alpha, he sighs giving in and telling Scott what had happened last night. "Last night my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button. But it just kept printing."

"Printing what?"

Liam pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and hands it to Scott. As the Alpha opens it and looks it over, they hear Coach shouting from his office.

"What the hell is this?"

The two share a look before they walk over to the open office door. Inside the find Coach with a paper in hand shouting at the printer that seems to be spitting out hundreds of pieces of paper all over the floor.

* * *

Back at Stiles he hears the printer going off, he picks up the paper it had just printed to find a third of the dead pool list in his hand. "Lydia… We need to call Scott."

* * *

At the school Scott picks up one of the pieces of paper, both he and Liam step out of sight before looking at it. Just like at Stiles' house, it's a third of the dead pool list.

"You see the difference?" Liam asks, his arms crossed nervously across his chest.

"Derek's not on the list anymore." Scott notices as he compares the two lists.

"And I'm not worth three million. It's 6 now. $6 million dollars."

Scott's eyes move further down the page. "You're not the only one that changed. My sister. They want $12 million for her alone."

* * *

Lydia and Stiles, working with Parrish find out that all the names on the list her grandmother left her are all dead. Passed in the last 10 years and all at the same place… Eichen House.

* * *

The bonfire at the school has officially gotten underway, teens are everywhere, drinking and dancing. A DJ stands at a turn table in the front spinning the music, while security guards patrol the grounds looking for anyone causing trouble.

Scott's mingling through the crowd looking incredibly out of place around the throng of happy and drunk teenagers, when he spots someone dancing by a tree. He makes his way over smiling at the coyote.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk." Malia says holding up the flask in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt."

"That sounds fun too." She says taking a long drink.

"Hey, I don't wanna ruin your night or anything, but we kind of can't get drunk."

"What?"

"I think it has something to do with our healing. But trust me, I've tried. You're not gonna feel anything."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Malia suggests pointing to a picnic table behind her, where Liam sits on the top pouring a bottle of alcohol into a grape crush soda bottle.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles decide to go to Eichen House to look through their files, they figure they know someone who might take a bribe.

* * *

Mason sits beside his friend watching him add more liquor to the soda then downing it in one gulp.

"Not gonna tell me to slow down?" Liam asks when he notices Mason is looking at him.

"Actually, I was gonna say "Keep drinking". I think you should get drunk. And I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out with your face in a toilet drunk."

Liam laughed. "Why?"

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie. I'm not asking this because I want to know. I'm asking because I want to help."

Liam looks around, he sees Scott talking to Malia, he stands up. "I'm gonna get another drink. Yeah… I'm getting drunk."

* * *

At Eichen House Lydia and Stiles stand in the orderly's office. He tells them it'll cost them a thousand dollars to get him to open up the file room. Stiles explains he doesn't have that kind of money to which the orderly makes a snide comment about the Sheriff. He tells Stiles that he was speaking to Lydia, knowing she is a rich girl. Lydia sighs pulling out her wallet and handing him all she has which is $500. The orderly takes it and after changing out a cassette tape in his stereo and grabbing his keys.

* * *

At the bonfire Scott is trying to talk to Malia. "I just wanna talk."

"Well, I just wanna dance."

"We had our reasons. We didn't tell you about Peter…"

"To protect me. That's what Peter said you would say. And guess what he said next? That you were right. Does that surprise you?"

"No. It makes me wonder what he wants. Malia, we need to stay together. You , me, Stiles…"

"I don't wanna talk about Stiles." She says with a sigh. "I just want to dance. And get drunk."

She tries to walk away from Scott and stumbles. "Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa…" He grabs her arm to steady her and she giggles. "You are drunk."

"Yep."

"But you can't be." He says looking over at Liam he finds the Beta stumbling around as well.

"Is this what drunk feels like?" Malia asks. "It doesn't feel as good as I hoped."

"I don't think it's supposed too." Scott tells her.

* * *

Inside the records room in Eichen House, Stiles and Lydia step inside, the teen asks Lydia for the list which she hands over. They hear the door shut and assume the orderly left them alone. Stiles looks down at the list but he finds something isn't right.

"Lydia, why did you write another name on here?"

"I didn't write anything."

"This is your handwriting."

"Why would I write another name?" She asks confused.

"Why would you write mine?" He says handing her the paper. Sure enough there on the bottom in Lydia's handwriting is STILES.

"It was the tapes, wasn't it?" The two turn to find the orderly brandishing a stun gun. He hits Stiles with it first dropping him to the floor unconscious, he laughs and cracks his neck before turning his attention to Lydia. "Your turn sweetheart."

* * *

Inside an interrogation room handcuffed to a chair sits Haigh. The door opens and in strolls Braeden, her fake Marshal's badge hanging around her neck.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Hello, deputy. I'm a U.S. Marshal working in conjunction with this office, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah, well, I got a question. How'd you get those scars?"

"A Werewolf." Braden states. "How'd you break your nose?"

"What's that supposed to…"

Braeden swings full force, the bones in Haigh's nose snap loudly.

After a fun conversation, only on Braeden's part of course, she left the station. Stepping out to her motorcycle she pulled out her cell phone and called Derek.

* * *

At the loft Rayne stands by as Derek finishes his call with the mercenary. "Okay, thanks Braeden." He hangs up placing the phone the back in his pocket.

"So she did it?" Rayne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Scott and Liam are in trouble. Do you know where they are?

"Yeah, they're at the bonfire."

Derek nods as he follows Rayne to the door, grabbing their jackets on the way out.

* * *

Malia's vision has gotten blurry, Scott sees that she's getting worse by the second, he takes the flask from her smelling it. "What's in this? What did you have to drink?"

"Just vodka."

Scott sees a security guard behind Malia staring at the two. "Stay on your feet and keep moving." He puts Malia's arm around his shoulders and walks her over to where Liam is.

* * *

Meanwhile Parrish has noticed an increasingly alarming detail on the death certificates of the people that committed suicide at Eichen House. Each one of them was discovered by L. Brunski. He quickly grabs his things and heads for Eichen House.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles come to, they find themselves back-to-back shackled to a metal support beam that sits between them. Lydia screams for help but Stiles tells her that everyone is this place is screaming for help, no one is going to come.

Lydia figures out that all of the suicides were murders, that's why her grandmother left her the message. Lorraine predicted her own death and knew Lydia would figure it out.

"Once you were able to predict your own." Brunski says as he enters the room. But they weren't murders. I am not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls."

"No. You're just an Angel of Death." Stiles says.

Brunski scoots over staring at Stiles. "I don't think you understand my level of commitment to my work here, Stiles. There are people here who don't simply need treatment. They need release. I helped them. I helped Lorraine."

"You killed her." Lydia whispers bringing Brunski's attention back to her.

"I helped her. And now you can help me. Because there is something about it that's always bothered me." He holds up a tape that has Lorraine's name on it, he places the tape into his stereo.

* * *

Back at the bonfire Scott is attending to his friends. "Malia?" He holds out a bottle of water to her which she reluctantly takes and drinks. His attention then turns to Liam and Mason. "How much as he had to drink?"

"Not enough to get him like this." Mason says.

Scott looks around. "Something happening. We need to get them out of here. I think we're gonna have to, um…" Scott looks down at his hand, his vision is blurry and he is beginning to feel very weak.

"How much did you drink?" Mason asks the wolf.

"Nothing. Not even a sip." Scott says leaning forward placing his hands on the bench. His attention is then drawn to a particular beat coming from the DJ booth. "It's not the drinks. It's the music."

* * *

As the tape plays Stiles realizes it is Lorraine's death being recorded, he struggles against his bindings desperate for Lydia to ignore what she hears. "Lydia. Look at me. Don't listen to it. Okay, don't listen to it. Just focus on my voice, Lydia. Alright? Don't listen to it, block it out. Okay?"

But it's no use, tears stream down the girl's face as she hears her grandmother struggling for every breath.

"Hey, turn it off!" Stiles yells to Brunski, only to get punched in the face for his efforts.

"Stop!" Lydia screams trying to get his attention off of Stiles.

Brunski grabs her neck in his hand. "Then listen. Just listen. I need your help with this, Lydia."

"_Please don't…" Lorraine pleads._

"Here it is. This is the part I never understood. Listen."

"_Please don't hurt her."_

"_Don't hurt who?" Brunski asks._

"_Ariel."_

Lydia closes her eyes as her grandmother takes her final breath. She then opens them staring at Brunski, the look on her face is unreadable.

* * *

"I have to…" Scott says, shakily standing up. "I have to turn off the music. Don't let them out of your sight." He tells Mason, who nods.

On wobbly legs Scott pushes his way through the crowd towards the DJ booth. He locks eyes with the DJ, the man smirks as he increases one of the sounds, it drops Scott to his knees. Before he can do anything two security guards show up and grab Scott by his arms and pick him up. "Wait… Stop." Scott says as they begin to carry him off towards the school.

Two more guards show up at the table to grab Liam and Malia, Mason tries to stop them. "Hey, what are you doing? These are my friends."

"Your friends are over intoxicated. They need to be escorted out." The security guard says laying a hand on Mason's chest.

"Okay, I'll go with them."

"That won't be necessary."

"I said they're my friends…" Mason is shoved to the ground hard by the guard, two lacrosse player's come over to see if he's alright and help him up. Mason looks around but he sees no sign of his friends anywhere.

The two guards holding Scott carrying him inside one of the school hallways. They lay him down on the ground beside Malia and Liam, he sits up resting his back against the lockers behind him. "What is that? What are you doing?" Scott asks the guard standing in front of him, a red canister in his hand.

"Gasoline. Haigh says we gotta burn you." The bottle top clatters to the floor as the guard empties the jug of gasoline over the three teens.

* * *

As the tape ends Lydia continues to hold stares with Brunski, she then looks away without giving him an answer to his question. Frustrated Brunski stands up and retrieves a first aid box from a shelf. "We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets. Most of the time they don't succeed. But you two, look pretty clever to me." He pulls out a syringe and a vial drawing up the liquid as the two teens struggle to get free.

* * *

Back at the bonfire Mason has made his way up beside the DJ booth, he realizes that for whatever reason, he needs to turn off the music like Scott said needed to be done. Seeing the generator supply the power Mason runs over to it and with a few tugs, pulls the power cord out of the unit cutting off the music.

* * *

Inside the school Scott's eyes snap open, his Alpha eyes burning as he is once again fully functional. Scott grabs the guard's hand closing the Zippo cutting off the flame, he then turns the man's hand, the bones cracking as he does, the guard leaning to the left. From the door beside Scott comes his sister, she nails the guard in the throat with her foot knocking him out.

Derek steps out of the door behind her as the couple faces off against the remaining guards. Derek shoves one guard to the side, then blocks a punch from another with his left arm, and another from the opposite guard with his right arm. He levels one guard to the floor with one punch to the face then takes on the other guard sending him to the floor with a head butt. The last guard tries to kick Derek but he grabs the man's leg and shoves him back against the lockers, the man crumples to the floor.

He looks up to find Rayne dispatching the last guard with a punch to the face before she sweeps his leg out from under him and drops him to the floor. She looks up at him, he gives her an impressed look which she responds to with a smile.

The two step over to her brother who is on his hands and knees on the floor, the Alpha looks up at Derek. "What happened to the gun?"

"You're covered in gasoline." Derek points out.

"Oh, yeah." Scott remembers as Derek holds his hand out, Scott grasps it and he hauls the Alpha to his feet giving him a light pat on the arm.

* * *

"I'll admit, Stiles. I don't have any unusual talents like Lydia, but, somehow, I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again."

Lydia protest as Brunski approaches Stiles with the syringe, but last minute he turns and grabs Lydia's face, pointing the needle at her neck.

"Drop it." Parrish says coming from around the corner, his gun drawn. "Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck."

"Young deputy. You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a…" His words are cut off as Parrish pulls the trigger shooting the man in the chest. He falls to the floor, the needle removed from Lydia's neck.

Parrish keeps his gun trained on Brunski as he unshackles Lydia and Stiles.

"He… He killed my grandmother." Lydia stutters out. He was controlling Meredith."

"He used her to create the dead pool." Stiles says as Lydia helps him get loose.

"And he killed her when she tried to help us." Lydia says looking down at the dying man.

Brunski coughs, spraying blood onto his face and the floor, he laughs as he looks over at Lydia whispering. "You… You think it was me? That I was controlling her?" He laughs. "Idiots… She was controlling me."

As he takes his last breath Lydia realizes what he was telling them. "Oh, God. It's not him. He's not The Benefactor."

"No." The three turn in shock as they find Meredith alive and well, standing behind them. "And… He wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person."

* * *

Derek's phone buzzes, he pulls it out to see he has a text from Braeden. 'We need to talk. Meet me in the woods.'

Seeing that Rayne is engaged in conversation with her brother, Liam and Malia, he quietly slips away towards the woods behind the school.

Once there he finds Braeden waiting for him, he strolls up to her, his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm here. What's so important that you would risk Rayne seeing you? She wasn't kidding when she said she'd kill you if you came back."

"I have something you need to see and I'm willing to bet that afterwards, you'll be leaving with me." She pulls out her phone and opens something on the screen before handing it to Derek.

Derek looks at the screen to find a video loading, once it begins playing he realizes it is a video of Rayne and Chris Argent.

* * *

_Rayne leans up against the side of Chris' SUV her hands in her jean pockets, the hunter leans up against the car beside her._

"_How you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine. The best part of having no emotions, is I don't have to care what Derek is doing right now."_

"_So they're all gone? You feel absolutely nothing."_

"_Nothing. And I'm starting to think I like it." She sighs as Chris gives her a confused look. "It's nice for once to not feel. No pain, no sadness. I don't have to dwell on the hurt I feel thinking about Derek and the things we have been through. Honestly, I don't care if I never get them back."_

"_Rayne, I know Derek hurt you, but emotions aren't always a bad thing. Sometimes it's nice to feel things. Good things."_

"_I don't remember what good things feel like to be honest."_

_Chris turns towards her, he raises his left hand, laying it on her cheek and turning her face towards him. "Let me remind you." He leans forward pressing his lips to hers in a short but gentle kiss. He pulls back smiling, "Come on, I'll take you home."_

_The two get into Chris' SUV and the hunter speeds out of the warehouse district._

* * *

Derek's jaw clenches as the video ends, he calmly hands the phone back to Braeden. "When did you take this?"

"The night she threatened me. I followed her after she left the loft. She's been playing you all along, Derek." She moves forward to stand in front of the man. "Come with me. There's nothing left here for you."

"What about the pack? Scott, Stiles, Lydia? They all need me." Derek argues.

Braeden pulls back giving him an incredulous look. "Need you? For what? The only thing they're going to do is get you killed." She raises her hand placing it on Derek's cheek. "She doesn't care about you like I do."

A low growling has the couple turning their heads, there to Derek's right stands Rayne about 50 yards away. She is half hidden by the shadows of the trees, but her eyes pierce through the darkness like embers from a raging fire. "Get out of the way, Derek." Rayne said her voice low and dangerous.

"Rayne, you don't have to do this."

"I was very clear. If she didn't leave I would kill her. What part of that did neither of you understand?"

"Rayne, please don't do this. Don't become the monster."

Rayne ignored his pleas. "I'll ask once more. Move, Derek."

"No. I won't let you do this to yourself."

"Fine. Then you'll die first." Rayne backs into the shadows, Derek can hear the sound of her bones reshaping. When she steps back into the light in full wolf form Derek is taken aback. This is the first time he has seen her fully shift since they were kids.

Rayne snarls at the twosome, saliva dripping from her muzzle as she bares her razor sharp fangs. She dances back and forth on her front paws anticipating the kill. She watches Derek quickly shove Braeden to the side and that's when Rayne pounces. Rushing forward she leaps into the air hitting the man with her full weight, knocking Derek to his back on the forest floor. Standing over him her paws on either side of his chest she growls down at him baring her fangs.

Derek startles as he hears a gun cock, he look sup to find Braeden with his handgun in her grip. "Braeden, no. Don't shoot her."

"She's gonna kill you."

"No, she won't hurt me. Please, put the gun down." In response to his pleas Rayne snaps at his neck, Derek raises his arm placing it across the wolf's throat trying to hold her back. "Rayne, please stop."

"I can't believe you're defending her after everything she has put you through."

"I still love her Braeden. Now I'm begging you, please put the gun down."

Reluctantly Braeden lowers the gun to her side. Derek turns his attention back to Rayne who is still snapping her jaws at his face.

"Rayne, please. Listen to my voice. Come back to me. Don't become the monster, Rayne."

Derek watched as her eyes faded, the red slowly being replaced by the beautiful Cerulean blue he loved.

BANG!

A gunshot sounds and Derek freezes, his eyes bore into Rayne's as she slowly backs off of him. He quickly raises to his knees in front of her, his attention moves to Braeden who holds the gun out in front of her, the barrel smoking from the recent shot.

"What the hell are you doing!? I had her under control."

"Really, Derek? When is a werewolf ever under total control? She's a danger. The entire pack is."

Derek's eyes slide over to meet the wolf's, he reaches a hand out to stroke the fur along her shoulder., she responds by rubbing her head on his arm.

Braeden is confused, that shot was straight to Rayne's heart, she should be dead by now. The mercenary only receives a further shock as Rayne shifts back right before her eyes.

Derek takes off his jacket wrapping Rayne in it as the two share a smile, before they turn their attention towards the woman.

"What the hell's going on?"

Rayne reaches out and takes the gun, she aims it at Braeden's head and pulls the trigger. BANG!

Braeden flinches as the gun fires, but as she opens her eyes she finds that she is still alive.

"Blanks." Rayne answers her unasked question.

"What is this? What's going on?" The mercenary asks completely lost.

"We played you Braeden. Like a harp." Rayne states. "The breakup, the interaction between myself and Chris that you conveniently caught on video. We used you."

"Used me for what? To find out what Haigh knew?"

"No. That was all you, we just gave you the idea. Thank you though, you helped me save my brother. No, we used you to learn all your tricks. You taught Derek everything you know. All your secrets, your lies, everything."

"Why?" Braeden spits out between clenched teeth.

Rayne turns and smiles at Derek. "I believe the Argent's say it best, 'Know thy enemy."

"Your enemy? I helped you find Derek, save your friends, your pack. I was your friend."

The Alpha shakes her head. "You were never my friend. Face it Braeden, you're a mercenary. You will do anything and kill anyone if the price is right. You were willing to kill me just now for free. That makes you dangerous. Therefore, that makes you an enemy."

"Derek… I thought…" Tears well in her eyes as she locks stares with him.

"Did you really think I would choose you over Rayne?" Derek asks. "I'm sorry Braeden. But my heart belongs to her, and I don't trust you."

The woman's eyes meet Rayne's, a fire burning in them, the Alpha matches the woman's stare with her own.

"Leave Braeden and don't ever come back, because if you do, I promise you that Derek will not be able to keep the monster in its cage."

Breathing heavily Braeden opts for the land of the living, she turns and walks away from the two. She stops just at the edge of the shadows and looks back at the couple. "The Calaveras are still coming for you and your brother, and when they do, I'll be with them."

"I'll be waiting." Rayne states.

As the mercenary disappears Derek turns to his she-wolf, he pulls her ring out of his pocket and holds it up. "I believe this is yours."

Rayne smiles as she holds out her hand and Derek places the ring back on her finger, she takes a moment to admire it. "I felt so lost without it. Without you."

"Well, you'll never have to feel that way again."

"Promise?" Rayne says, tears gathering in her eyes as she thinks about Lydia's prediction.

Derek sighs knowing what she means, he places his hands on her neck, tilting her head up with his thumbs under her chin. He locks his eyes with hers making sure she can feel every emotion he has. "I can't promise tomorrow, Rayne. But I can promise that I will be by your side until my last breath."


	10. Monstrous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So I would like to thank The Cynical Nerd, nigthvixen, my girl teresaseda28, elephantXlove, XxLonelySoul and Faye Cullen-Fraser for their reviews of chapter 8 and their responses to my author's note.**

**A****lso I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**xoxo**

* * *

In the dead of night, the rain pouring down in massive sheets like a monsoon, mere hours after the assassins had just tried to burn Scott, Liam and Malia to a crisp; a young girl runs in between the high school fence and the line of school buses. Behind her she can her snarling and growling as someone follows her, she pushes herself faster but slips on the growing mud beneath her feet and tumbles to the ground. She pushes herself to her hands and knees, looking back she watches the creature gain on her.

"Get up, Lori. Come on. Run!"

It's Brett. The werewolf reaches her and grabbing her shoulders, helps her to her feet urging her forward.

"Run! Run! Aah!" Brett screams as an arrow embeds in the back of his right shoulder. "Go!"

He runs after the girl ripping the arrow from his flesh and barely avoiding another that is fired just to his left, it glances off of the bus beside him. A hunter charges him from the space between the buses, they tangle and he hits Brett with the stock of his shotgun, knocking the Beta to the ground.

Brett looks up his eyes glowing Beta yellow, as the hunter brings the gun down over his head to smash Brett, the wolf jumps up hitting the man in the stomach full force sending him crashing into the fence behind him. Brett then rushes after Lori who is running towards the entrance to the lacrosse field.

"Wait! Wait!" He sees her run out on to the field. "Lori, stop!"

Doing as told Lori stops as Brett chases after her, catching her in the middle of the open field. Just as he does, the lights burst on all around them bathing the field in a hazy glow.

From the ground in front of them slowly move the red dots created by laser sights, they move onto the two raising up until the dots rest on both of their hearts.

"Brett… Brett, what's happening?" Lori cries.

"Close your eyes."

Clutching onto his arm Lori turns her head away from the hunters gathered before them, her eyes shut tight. Brett watches stoically as an arrow is fired straight for his heart, he braces himself for the impact…

But the arrow is sliced out of midair by the sword of a Katana.

"Run!" Kira yells to the two as she turns to face the firing squad. One by one she slices every arrow fired at them in half then rushes after the two wolves.

* * *

At the McCall house, Scott puts on his jacket and grabs both of his helmet's and rushes down the stairs where Liam is awaiting him on the couch.

"Kira found Brett. They're fine but we gotta go." Scott says handing the spare helmet to his Beta.

Liam takes the helmet and follows his Alpha to the door. "more assassins?"

"Maybe a lot more."

"Different than the ones who just tried to set us on fire?"

"I think so, yeah." Scott says opening the back door, but he pauses turning back to face Liam.

The Beta looks down at the helmet, then sets it on the kitchen table. Scott looks at him curiously and shuts the door, setting his helmet on the counter and moving over towards the young teen. He picks up the helmet and holds it out to Liam. "How about I take you home?"

"I'm not like you."

"Not yet." Scott says.

"I don't mean I'm not strong or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control. I mean everything else. You, Rayne and your friends try to protect everyone. Have you been doing this the whole time? I mean, how are you all still alive?"

A sadness hits Scott at Liam's words, his face falls, his grief showing on his face. "Not all of us are." He holds out the helmet again. "Let me at least take you home."

Liam sighs before taking the helmet and the two head out the door towards Scott's bike.

* * *

At the hospital Stiles is trying to convince momma McCall that he is "completely and totally fine" but like a good nurse she doesn't believe him for a second as she blocks the door preventing his escape.

"Uh-uh-uh. You completely and totally have a concussion, Stiles. Lie back down. The doctor said you're not leaving without a CT scan."

"We still haven't paid for the last one." Stiles argues trying to push past her.

Melissa shoves him backwards. "Oh, no, no, no. Meredith is at the station. Your dad said it could take some time but he will get her to talk. Even if I let you go, what would you do?"

"Okay, fine." Stiles sighs sitting back down on the bed. "Can you do me one little favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you get me a tape player?"

"Like, cassettes?"

"Yes, tapes." Stiles says figuring that was obvious.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." She says grabbing the door and moving outside to shut it.

"Okay, tapes, though, please."

"Cassettes." Melissa reiterates before shutting the door.

Stiles pulls something out of the pocket of his jacket, holding it up he stares at the name written on the side of the cassette tape, Lorraine Martin.

* * *

At the station, Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski discuss the mental competency of Meredith Walker, saying that if she's really the Benefactor, she not only tricked Kate into opening the Hale vault, competent enough to blackmail Brunski into helping her, and competent enough to create a hit list and pay out money for its completion. She is practically a criminal mastermind.

Lydia wonders why Meredith would do this.

"I'm only interested in the "why", if it tells me the "how"."

"You mean how to stop it."

Stilinski tells her that what happened to the wolves tonight, it's still going on, the payments could be automatic. And as long as the killers are getting paid and paid very well, that list is gonna keep getting smaller.

They realize that they don't just need to stop the dead pool, they need to stop the money.

* * *

Scott opens the door of the vet's office, rushing inside he finds Kira running out of the back room towards him. He takes her into his arms kissing her passionately.

"Is your mom…"

"She's okay. Healing."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you okay?" Scott asks her.

"Right now? Very." Kira says sharing another slow kiss with the Alpha.

Scott pulls back looking into her eyes. "Did you find him? Did you find Brett?"

"Actually, I think I found all of them." Kira says taking his hand and leading him back into the exam room where Scott finds a room full of werewolves.

"Satomi, this is who I was telling you about."

The elder wolf look sup. "I know who Scott McCall is. I know your sister as well.

"Are we safe here?" Lori asks the young Alpha.

Scott looks around the room at the frightened, beat up and exhausted werewolves, he turns back to Kira. "We're gonna need help. A lot of help."

* * *

Nearby in the warehouse district a man comes flying through a now broken piece of sheet metal that had been serving as part of a wall. Through the open space steps Chris Argent carrying an extremely large gun, he pauses just inside and raises the gun sweeping the room. A man rushes up behind Chris and without looking back he jams the gun backwards smacking the man in the jaw with the stock and knocking him out cold.

"Ouch. He'll be eating through a straw for quite a while." Rayne smirks as she steps into the room behind the hunter, a 9mm handgun in the grip of her right hand. While she had claws and fangs, the she-wolf was becoming quite attached to the hunter's way of doing things.

The two sweep the room, finding no one else inside they moved forward towards the far side where a single yellow flowered plant sits in a glass bowl.

"Careful." Chris says motioning for Rayne to stay back from it.

"Wolfsbane." She says recognizing it.

"A very rare form of it." Chris states.

"Why would you bring me with you? Why show me this?" Rayne asks confused why the hunter would reveal that he was now in possession of a toxin powerful enough to kill every werewolf in Beacon Hills.

"Because I trust you."

* * *

At the police station the next morning, the Sheriff steps out of his office to find Lydia sitting on the bench outside is office. "I thought I told you to go home."

"I thought I told you I wasn't going anywhere?" Lydia retorted as the Sheriff sets down beside her. "Did they get anything out of her?"

"Should have gone with the medium." The Sheriff says sitting down beside the girl, his arm still throbbing from his surgery.

Parrish walks into the station finding the two on the bench. "We went through everything in Brunski's office, and so far everything amounts to pretty much nothing." His gaze wanders to Lydia, noticing she is still in the same clothes from last night. "Did you not go home yet?"

"Not until Meredith starts talking."

"Lydia, I promise she'll talk, and when she does, I'll let you know." Stilinski assures her. "Trust me on this, Everybody talks eventually."

"Then let me try."

"No, we've already discussed this."

"I've gotten through to her before. Just let me try." Lydia argues giving the Sheriff a look that has him caving.

* * *

At the hospital Stiles looks up as there is a knock on his door, he turns to find Melissa walking inside. "You find a tape player?"

"No. But I found someone looking for you." She steps aside and surprisingly to Stiles, Malia walks into the room.

"Hey." Stiles says as Melissa shuts the door.

"I heard you almost got killed." Malia says, her voice almost nearly devoid of emotion.

"I heard you almost got killed." Stiles replied.

"You okay?"

"Brunski punched me in the face. Turns out he was a serial killer."

"Makes sense." Malia said not even remotely surprised.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"We almost got set on fire."

"Everyone okay?"

"Basically."

The two stand in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say now.

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

"I'm fine." Malia replied, a little too quickly for his liking. "I'm gonna go."

"You don't have to."

"I should go."

"Okay." Stiles acquiesces quickly as the coyote reaches for the door handle.

"It's locked." Malia says trying to handle.

"Why would she lock the door?" Stiles questions walking over and trying it himself. "Uh… Hey, Melissa? Melissa?"

"I could break it."

"How about you not?" Stiles says. "I already owe this hospital enough money."

"Why would she lock the door?" Malia asks pacing the room.

"Maybe she didn't mean to." Stiles defends the woman.

"You don't just accidently lock a door."

"Okay, well, maybe, she wasn't exactly thinking, exactly. Or wasn't thinking it through. You know, people sometimes do things without thinking them through."

"Then she's stupid." Malia says not getting that Stiles is referring to him not telling her about Peter being her father.

"No, even smart people can do stupid things. You know, cause they think that it's the right thing. And I don't think we should hold it against her, you know, for the rest of her life! Especially because she's tried apologizing hundreds of times through texts and voicemails."

The look on Malia's face now shows that she understands what Stiles is trying to say. She steps up face-to-face with him. "Is she gonna keep begging?"

"She might." Stiles says closing the gap between the two.

"I don't have much practice in things like forgiveness. Some things I'm picking up fast. But other things are like…"

"Like math?"

"I hate math."

"You hate me?"

"I like you, Stiles. I like you a lot."

"I can work with that." Stiles says before the two embrace in a passionate kiss.

As they pull apart the door unlocks and swings open.

* * *

At his abandoned warehouse Chris walks in, Rayne behind him. He walks over to what looks like a wall and opens a small panel revealing a safe. After opening it he removes the plant from his duffle bag and places it inside, then shuts the door. He looks down noticing muddy shoes prints moving along the floor to his right. He hears fingers snap and looks up at Rayne who touches her nose, an indication to him that she smells someone.

He stands up, both of them raising their weapons and moving forward following the prints. Chris sees shadows moving behind a sheet of plastic, but before he can reach it, a silver rod shoots out knocking his gun from his hands and embedding in the wall behind him. It's is Satomi's spiked rod. Chris draws his backup handgun in time to come face-to-face with a growling Brett, the Beta baring his fangs.

Rayne growls, her eyes glowing red, a sign to the Beta to back down, which like a smart boy he does.

"Wait! Wait!" Scott yells coming from around the corner behind the Beta. "Brett! This is his place. It's his."

The Beta backs off moving around to stand behind Scott as Chris and Rayne lower their guns.

"Scott…" Chris says. "If you bring in guests, you could have called."

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them." Scott confesses.

"I know this man." Satomi says stepping out from behind Scott. "Raynelle." She says the two she-wolves sharing a nod. "He may not remember, but we've met before."

"You can trust him." Scott assures her. "I trust him."

"How do we know he's not like the other's?" Satomi asks the Alpha.

"What others?" Chris questions.

Kira answers. "Last night, there was a whole team after them." She hands half of an arrow to Chris who takes it. "And they used crossbows."

"They're hunters, aren't they?" Scott asks.

Chris looks up from the arrow. "Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore."

"Can they find us?" Brett wonders.

Chris nods. "They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark."

"So we're not safe here?" Kira states.

"We're not safe anywhere." Satomi tells the fox. "We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone knew trying to kill us."

"If they're coming, Scott, they're coming for you too." Chris reminds the wolf. "You're still number one on the dead pool."

"I know. I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time."

"Then that's what she'll get."

* * *

At his house, Stiles and Malia listen to Lorraine's tape, and they figure out that Brunski and Grandma Martin weren't in Eichen House when it was made. By turning up the volume, Malia realizes she can hear the record player in the background, which means Lorraine was in the lake house. The duo figures out Lorraine predicted the deaths of everyone on the list and that it wasn't originally meant as a hit list.

* * *

Lydia, meanwhile, tries her hand at talking to Meredith, she lays it all out how she used Brunski to start everything. Lydia tells her that she knows she wouldn't be here if she didn't want to talk. Meredith agrees but says she only will talk to one person.

"Peter. Peter Hale."

* * *

Rayne calls Derek to come help protect Satomi's pack as well as she and her brother. After Derek arrives he helps Scott gather the pack and keep them calm, while Rayne assists Chris is setting up motion sensors around the building.

Scott is anxious as he walks through the building passing his sister who is loading shells into the shotgun she took from the mercenary. He is still taken aback about seeing Rayne using guns. He shares a mutual nod with Kira as he passes her and continues over to Derek's side where he stands watching the pack.

"They'll be okay." Scott tells Derek who shakes his head. "They've got claws and fangs. But they're not fighters." Derek tells him.

"That's why I had my sister call you." Scott said.

Derek pauses standing beside Rayne. "Well, try to remember I don't have claws and fangs anymore either."

"That's why Chris and I are here." Rayne says giving the hunter standing nearby a nod.

Kira looks between the siblings and Derek. "Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean, it's possible who could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?"

"Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Rayne asks her brother.

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it."

"What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Brett announces from behind Scott, who turns to face the Beta.

The group is silent, each of them taking a moment to take in Brett's words. Rayne and Derek share a look before the man addresses the pack.

"Then let's send a message." All eyes turn to Derek. "Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun." He holds up the gun in his right hand to make his point. "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money, is gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool."

Rayne emphasizes Derek's words by racking the slide of her shotgun with one hand, chambering the first round.

* * *

At the police station Peter is standing behind the two-way glass with Lydia and the Sheriff, inside the interrogation room with Parrish as her guard sits Meredith.

"Her? That is the girl who stole my money?" Peter cannot believe it.

"That girl is a Banshee. And more dangerous than you think." Lydia tells him.

"Oh, I think that girl's pilot light went out a long time ago. Sheriff, not to question the unquestionably sterling reputation of your department, but are you absolutely sure you got the one?"

"How about you just go in there and see what she has to say?" The Sheriff suggests.

Peter steps into the interrogation room and sits down across from the girl. "Okay… Meredith. Where's my money? Or more correctly, what's left of it."

Meredith is regarding him with a curious gaze as she lifts her hand and touches the right side of his face. Peter begins to get very unnerved, he grabs her wrist in his grasp.

"Let her go." Parrish says stepping forward, his hand on his gun. "let her go."

Peter sets the girl's arm down on the table and releases her. "Why did you do that?"

"They're all gone."

Lydia is taken aback as she realizes what Meredith is speaking about. "Oh, my God. They have met before."

"The burns… They're all… gone."

* * *

At the warehouse Chris is standing away from the other's speaking with Satomi. "I remember meeting you, but you weren't a Buddhist back then."

"And you weren't protecting werewolves. You were hunting them."

"Three things cannot long be hidden… The sun. The moon. The truth. What exactly does that mean?"

"The truth cannot stay hidden."

"I know what the saying means. What does it mean for you?"

"The truth for me is that we, my kind, are violent creatures, who eventually will not be able to control their violent impulses. The mantra helps us subdue our nature."

"But you're still violent creatures." Chris tells her.

"Aren't we all?" Satomi counters.

A beeping noise catches Chris' attention, it's one of the motion detectors. "They're coming."

* * *

"Meredith you put everyone including my nephew, my daughter and my Belle on a death list. Don't you think you owe us the slightest explanation of why?"

"You said it had to be kept secret."

"I said? I said that to you?"

"You said it."

"Meredith. Allow me to remind you yet again, we have never met… Ever."

"What is he doing?" Lydia asks the Sheriff.

"You don't remember?" Meredith asks the wolf.

Peter's face darkens. "No. But maybe you do." In a split second Peter rises from his chair, throws Parrish against the wall and grabs Meredith by the throat with his right hand and jams his claws into the back of her neck with his left hand.

* * *

At the warehouse Rayne stands in front of the others, she sees smoke grenades being tossed out in front of her. "Get back!" She yells to the other's as she moves back towards the pack. Bullet's start ringing out from behind her, she sees Scott and Kira dive to the floor narrowly avoiding the line of fire. She ducks behind the wall opposite Chris, the two lay down cover fire giving the two teens a chance to crawl to safety.

Rayne looks over to find a group bearing down on her fiancé. "Derek, look out!"

Derek hears her warning and jumps through a broken wall somersaulting, narrowly avoiding the bullets aimed for him. He rises to his feet and moves off out of Rayne's line of sight but she can hear him firing back at the assassins so she knows he's still alive.

* * *

Back at the station Lydia and the Sheriff burst into the interrogation room, she screams at the two officers that have their guns drawn and pointed at Peter. "Don't! Don't touch them. If you break the bond it could kill them. Both of them."

"What are we supposed to do?" Stilinski asks.

"I, uh… I don't know."

The two officer's lower their guns as Parrish questions. "What the hell is he doing to her?"

In response Meredith inhales deeply, her eyes pop open staring at the ceiling as Peter delves into her memories.

* * *

_After Lorraine and the scientists nearly killed her at the lake house study, Meredith was taken to the hospital where she was placed into a room._

"_Patient has been non-responsive for several weeks. No sign of physical trauma, no response to external stimuli. Our feeling is the damage is primarily psychological." The doctor explains to his interns as they stand at the foot of Meredith's bed._

* * *

"Do you hear that?" The Sheriff asks low. "She's saying something."

"Can you hear that?" Parrish asks Lydia.

The Banshee nods. "I can. I can hear perfectly. She was in the hospital. The same hospital."

"Same as who?" Parrish questions.

"Peter."

* * *

"_Here we have a rather extraordinary case." The doctor continues moving over to the foot of Peter's bed which coincidently is right beside Meredith's. "Near fatal burn victim. The interesting part is that typically in a situation like this, the coma is induced medically as the pain is normally too much for the patient to bear. We're not sure how Mr. Hale became comatose, however. His survival is honestly a mystery we're still trying to solve."_

* * *

"It was right after the fire." Lydia tells them repeating Meredith's words. "Meredith could hear him."

"Hear what?" Stilinski asks.

"Everything. She was hearing every thought in his head, like they'd somehow found the same wavelength. And now everything going through his mind was also going right into hers."

Stilinski asks. "For how long?"

"Weeks. Maybe even months. It was almost like he was standing right over her bed talking about the fire. About getting revenge."

* * *

"_I predicted this. I told… I told Talia this was going to happen. Something like this was going to happen. I said that they were gonna come for us. The Argent's. They're gonna come for us. They are gonna burn us to the ground. Burn us to the ground. Did she listen? Of course not. Did anyone listen? They listened to her. Yes! Say that everything was going to be fine. That we were all perfectly safe. Perfectly safe. But she made us weak! Made us weak. And what happens to the weakest in the herd? They get picked off by the predators! We used to be the apex predators. Until Talia turned us into sheep. But I'll start over. Like a vengeful God I will raze this earth to the ground! I will take out all of them! Not just the wolves, but the Wendigos, the Banshees, every shape shifter. I will obliterate the weak and I will remake the supernatural of Beacon Hills in my image. I won't have to do any of it myself. Because I'll hire people. Assassins. Professional killers. People like The Mute. The Chemist. Even… Someone like The Desert Wolf. I'll use the money in the vault. The bearer bonds. I'll-I'll use every penny if I have to. I'll start with-with the professionals, and then maybe I'll disseminate the list further. No. No. Not a list. A dead pool. Eventually everybody will want a chance. Anyone can become a killer for the right price because when it comes down to it, everyone can be corrupted by money!"_

* * *

Peter breaks away from Meredith, the girl sways in her chair and Parrish moves forward to grab her before she falls to the floor. Peter falls on floor and in a split second the Sheriff has a gun pointed at his head.

"It was your idea and you don't even remember." Lydia gasps staring down at the wolf.

* * *

At the lake house, Malia and Stiles are listening to the record player spin, but they hear nothing. Stiles turns it off and is ready to leave when Malia calls to him. She says she can still hear something spinning. Stiles moves the record player away from the wall, there he finds a cord embedded in the wall. Grabbing ahold of the cord he pulls on it, ripping the cord up and out of the wall, which turns out to be nothing but drywall. Once the cord rips up over his head, he and Malia tear at the wall eventually opening it up completely. What they find behind the wall are the machines Lorraine had listened to at IBM.

"What is this?" Malia asks looking up at the giant machines.

Stiles sighs. "The Dead Pool."

* * *

At the warehouse the battle between the pack and the hunters still rages on. Kira takes on several of the hunters, fending off their attacks with her sword, while behind her fully shifted Scott is grappling with another assassin. He knocks the man to the ground punching him in the face twice before running off to help the others.

Satomi and Chris fight side by side, Chris fires on the men that seem to be multiplying.

Derek and Rayne stand back to back shooting at the growing number of men surrounding them.

"How many are there?" Derek yells.

"Too many!" She answers her eyes glowing red as her anger builds.

* * *

Stilinski still has his gun pointed at Peter's head, finger on the trigger.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter asks looking up from the floor.

"Hands where I can see them." The sheriff orders.

"How the hell was I supposed to remember any of that?" He gets up off the floor after a prompt from the Sheriff.

"She got it from you." Lydia states.

"I was out of my mind. Do you know what it's like for one of us to be in a coma? Paralyzed but cognizant? You try not going crazy."

"She was listening to you." Parrish reminds him.

"She was listening to the ranting and raving of a lunatic. A former lunatic. I'm much healthier now. I had nothing to do with this."

"If she was following your lead on this, then how do we know there isn't more?"

"Stealing my own money? Really?"

"Well, you were gonna use it anyway."

"Stop." Lydia says. "Stop it. This is what she wants. It's why she's here. Look around, Sheriff. There's three people in here right now. Three people still on The Dead Pool. Me, Parrish… And Meredith."

"But not him." Parrish reminds her.

"Lydia's right." Peter tells them. "We don't want to kill each other."

"The only person I'm pointing a gun at is you." Stilinski states.

"Then you better make it a perfect shot, Sheriff, because I don't go down easy."

"I'm willing to bet that a bullet between the eyes doesn't heal real fast… Not even for your kind."

"Stop." Lydia pleads. "Please, stop."

"This department's getting more corrupt by the second. What are you gonna charge me with, Sheriff? How are you gonna explain this to a judge? Telepathic girl overhears thoughts of comatose werewolf and decides to enact his plans for retribution? Hmm." He clicks his tongue. "They're gonna be pointing a gun at your head and asking you to go quietly."

"Let him go." Lydia says. "You have to let him go."

"I'd take the word of a Banshee, Sheriff. I leave. No triggers pulled. No blood shed."

Stilinski grits his teeth, he wants nothing more than to end Peter right there and now. He knows that when he leaves it'll be the second time he's gotten away with trying to kill them all. Knowing he has no other choice he lowers the gun, Peter turns and heads for the door.

"That's twice, Peter." The Sheriff reminds the wolf. "There's not gonna be a third."

Peter leaves and Meredith jumps up out of her chair to follow him but Parrish holds her back. "No! It's not finished! No, it's not finished! No, it's not done. It's not finished!"

* * *

At the lake house Malia's answer to stopping the dead pool is to punch the machines and destroy them. Stiles grabs her arm as she moves towards them.

"No. You can't just smash it to pieces. Okay? If this thing's being used to disseminate the list, then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead."

"Then what do we do?"

"It needs some kind of prompt or command or something, right?"

She moves towards it and Stiles freaks out grabbing onto her shoulder thinking she is going to destroy it. She lifts her hand and points to a slot on the front of it. "What about a key?"

* * *

Scott takes down another hunter, is face is covered in cuts, his eyes burn red as he looks around the warehouse. He stands up taking a bullet to the back as he runs up to Brett. "Get the others back. Tell them to hide." Scott takes two more bullets to the side and chest as he searches for his girlfriend. "Kira! Kira!

* * *

Stiles meanwhile is video chatting with Lydia, he holds up the phone showing her the machines. She tells them she has no idea how to work computers from the 1970's. Malia pops into the screen and reminds the Banshee that neither do she or Stiles.

Lydia notices something has Stiles is swinging the phone around and flashes across the carpet. "Wait, turn the phone back. Point it at the carpet."

"The what?"

"The floor! Just show me the floor." She watches as Stiles does as she asked. "Where's the stain? There should be red blotches, a wine stain."

"There's nothing."

"But that doesn't make sense. I gave the $500 I was supposed to use to hire cleaners to Brunski."

"Lydia, what the hell does wine have to do with anything?"

"Red wine doesn't just disappear." She pauses, thinking. "Unless it wasn't wine."

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asks clearly confused.

"The ashes weren't ashes. The study isn't a study. The record player isn't a record player. So… So maybe the wine wasn't wine. Stiles, you have to find the wine. Find the bottle. There could be something about it."

"What kind? What's it called?"

"It's a 1982 Cotes du Rhone."

A moment later Stiles comes back into the study holding the bottle in his hand. He shakes it, a rattling sound emanates from inside. "I think there's something inside. Do you have, like, a wine opener or…"

Malia takes the bottle and using her coyote strength, smashes it onto the carpet, the bottle shatters into pieces.

Stiles kneels down and finds a small key in the glass pieces, he picks it up and moves quickly over to the machine. He places the key in the slot and after a glance over his shoulder at Malia, he turns the key.

* * *

At the warehouse Lori has gotten separated from the others, she is searching for the pack. "Brett? Brett, where are you?"

From out of the smoke in front of her comes a hunter, his gun raised, the laser trained on her forehead. But before the hunter can pull the trigger, Scott leaps onto the man tackling him to the ground.

Lori moves to the side huddling against a wall and watches Scott slam the man into the desk beside him, then lift him up and slam him onto the desktop. Scott jumps up onto the desktop kneeling over the man and smacks his head down onto the desk. He rips the man's helmet off and takes swipe after swipe at the man's face and chest, ripping into him with his claws.

Opposite the room Derek sees Rayne take down two assassins simultaneously. She takes a bullet to the back which clenches Derek's heart, but it seems not to phase her at all as she whips around and charges the hunter. She takes two more rounds to the chest before she tackles the hunter to the ground. Derek witnesses as she begins viciously tearing into the hunter's body, completely consumed by the thirst to kill.

"Rayne! Stop!" He runs over to her careful not to get too close knowing she could turn her anger on him instead. "Rayne! Listen to me, listen to my voice. Don't become the monster, Rayne! Don't let it control you!"

The Alpha stops, her breathing heavy as she turns to see Derek standing beside her, her eyes returning to their deep blue. She looks down at her hands completely covered in the hunter's blood. A loud roar captures her attention and she looks to the room opposite her to find Scott tearing into another hunter.

She watches as Scott's face begins to change, he begins to turn into something that resembles a demon wolf, like Deucalion. Scott rips off the man's mask, raising his arm he prepares to slash the man's throat.

"Scott, stop!" The Alpha pauses hearing his sister's voice. "Don't do it! Don't become the monster, Scott!"

Hearing his sister's words and her caring voice, Scott's face morphs back to his original wolf, as he lowers his arm a cell phone buzzes in the man's pocket, Scott looks around as more cell phones begin to buzz and chime. In response the hunter's lower their weapons, the pack is confused, why are they stopping.

Scott removes the man's phone from his pocket with a clawed hand, he reads the screen, then turns it around letting the hunter read it. There on the screen is a message from The Benefactor. 'ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED.'

As the hunter's that are still conscious and alive disappear, Scott and Rayne shift back to normal, the she-wolf hugs her brother to her tight, he returns her hug both of them giving a sigh of relief. The two of them walk towards the others gathered in the center of the warehouse.

"Is it over?" Kira asks her boyfriend. "Really over?"

Scott nods.

* * *

Lydia places a jacket over Meredith's shoulders as the two have a seat on the couch in the Sheriff's office.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks the girl. "I guess you are, aren't you? For someone who'd put their own name on a hit list."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because I heard you. I heard you scream in the tunnels at Oak Creek."

_Lydia kneeled beside Stiles prone body. "Allison!"_

"That's why I knew it was the right time… To start over."

Lydia inhales sharply, Allison's death still fresh in her mind and heart. "But with Peter?"

"He's the Alpha. He's always been the Alpha. He'll make it right. It never was with us. Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters. Even Banshees. Even me."

Lydia shakes her head. "I don't believe that. Not all monsters do monstrous things."

"Like who?"

"Like Scott."

"Like you." Meredith says placing her hand on Lydia's cheek. Then the gravity of what she had done hit her and she began to breakdown. "Oh, God. What have I done?"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the sewers Kate leans against the wall watching as Peter paces before her. "You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I'm… rattled. I don't like being rattled."

"But it's over. The dead pool's done. And if you need to be reminded, everything else is going exactly your way."

"Not exactly my way."

"Maybe every little piece in your game didn't move just as predicted, but they still moved perfectly into place." She watches as Peter steps over to a drip coming the ceiling, he holds out his hand catching the drops in his palm. "You wanna bail on the plan."

"Of course not. Not when I'm this close. Not when I'm this close to killing Scott McCall."

"And what about Rayne?" Kate questions.

"She will always have a place by my side."

"She's not just going to let you kill her brother." Kate states knowing how he feels for the Alpha, but hoping his reply will allow her to finally kill the woman. And she is not disappointed.

"Then she'll die as well."


	11. A Promise To The Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So I would like to thank my girl teresaseda28 and FizzWizz2011 for their reviews of chapter 10.**

**A****lso I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Somewhere in Beacon Hills, inside of a giant freezer which coincidently looks like the one hidden inside of the Walcott's house, a man drags a black body bag across the floor into the center of the freezer.

He unzips the bag to reveal a frightened young woman inside, she is bound to avoid escaping and her mouth has been taped to prevent her screams. The girl whimpers as she sees the row of extremely sharp knives hanging on a rack to her right, one of them stained with blood.

The man tells her that it's okay that she is frightened, it makes her taste so much better to him. He snarls revealing his silver eyes and rows of sharp teeth, apparently the Walcott's were not the only Wendigo's in town.

The Wendigo notices that the girl, Kalissa, is staring past him, he turns to find Deaton standing behind him. The vet flicks out a collapsible baton as the man stands up and grabs two hanging meat hooks off of a rod. The two men engage in a fight, Deaton is exceptional in his skills as he easily disarms the Wendigo twice, forcing the man to his knees in retreat.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay, wait! Stop! The dead pool's over. You're not going to get paid. It's over."

"I'm not here to kill you, Patrick. I'm taking you back to Eichen House. Where they know all about your culinary practices."

Deaton strikes the young man across the face with the baton, knocking him out cold. He kneels down beside the frightened young girl and removes the tape from her mouth.

"Are you… Are you a cop?" She asks.

"Veterinarian." Deaton answers drawing a confused look from the girl to which he gives her a smile.

* * *

Once back at Eichen House, Deaton walks with one of the head doctors discussing a matter of extreme importance. The doctor expresses his gratitude to Deaton for returning Patrick as well as his concern for Deaton.

"While I'm relieved to have Patrick back in our care, I still need to advise you against doing this, Alan. There's a reason this floor isn't listed in the brochure."

As they walk down the hallway between the rooms, patients gaze out of their cells at the two. But these are no ordinary mental patients. One has silver eyes like a Wendigo, another resembles something akin to a Kanima.

It turns out that Deaton had handed Patrick over specifically so that he could talk to a Dr. Valack. Deaton enters the room, shutting the door behind him. In front of him is a glass partition that separates the room in half, on the opposite side is Dr. Valack.

The Dr. tells Deaton that he must be important if they are allowing him to get this close. He tosses down his trashy romance novel, the only books they give him to read, and gives the vet his attention. After learning his guests name, the Dr. gets up and moves to stand in front of Deaton. He explains that he knows the vet's specialty, and it is not cats and dogs.

Deaton tells him he wants to know about Kate and what she did to Derek, claiming that he made a promise to the woman he loved (who we assume was Talia Hale).

The man urges him to come closer, which after a bit of coaxing, the vet obliges. The man unwraps the bandage from around his forehead and reveals a hole that he drilled into his own head.

"I don't know much about trepanation, but I'm relatively certain that just because you drilled a hole in your own head, it doesn't mean you've somehow gifted yourself with extra-sensory perception."

Despite his reluctance, Deaton moves forward staring into the bloody hole, where he sees the skin part to reveal an actual third eye.

* * *

At the McCall household, Scott comes in the back door to find his mom standing beside the kitchen table. He tells her he's sorry that he's late but he was closing up the clinic, earning some extra… money, he sees the duffle bag on the table in front of her.

"How much more did you need?' She asks.

Scott tells her that the money is payment from the dead pool, he found it in Garrett's locker.

"This belongs to Derek?" She asks. "So, you're just, uh, keeping it safe for him in a gym bag underneath your bed?" Off of Scott's look she sighs. "How long have you had it?"

"Too long." Scott admits.

"You know you have to give it back right?"

"I was going to."

"Do I want to know why you haven't?" She asks.

The teen wolf tells her that they have been struggling a a lot, to which the wise woman tells her son. "Scott, you can save people's lives, but you cannot save them from life."

Scott explains to her how many of their problems this money could solve. He picks up several stacks, telling her what each one could do. A new roof, Stiles' MRI and Eichen House. Another that means she doesn't have to work the double shift at the hospital.

Melissa only solidifies her point by handing him a bloody stack of hundred dollar bills and asking what that one could do. Scott nods as he gets her point.

* * *

Both Liam and Lydia are still worried about potential threats to their lives.

* * *

For Liam, he can't stop seeing Berserkers everywhere, and he begins pushing Mason away more and more each time his best friend tries to figure out what's wrong with him.

His fear has gotten to the point where he is afraid to turn off the light and go to sleep at night for fear of the Berserkers coming into his room. He is seeing them everywhere he turns.

* * *

At the loft Rayne is sleeping soundly, Derek lays behind her his arm wrapped around her waist. He is restless as he stares out at the darkness. Suddenly a loud noise pierces the silence of the night. Rayne jolts awake as both of them look over their shoulders at the flashing red light.

"Rayne."

The she-wolf immediately rolls out of the bed picking her shot-gun up off of the floor as Derek picks his handgun up off of the bedside table beside him.

Rayne clad in only her black bra and shorts walk over to the window, gazing out she looks through the falling rain but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

A shirtless Derek scans the room his gun trained in front of him, he sweeps the staircase then turns to Rayne who nods towards the loft door where she sees the shadow of someone moving on the other side.

Derek turns his gun pointed towards the door as they both move towards it slowly. Rayne moves off to the left side of the door ready to attack as Derek steps up to pull it open. Rayne nods to him and he jerks the door open as Rayne moves up beside him racking the slide of her shotgun.

"Lydia." The she-wolf says confusion written across her face… until the Banshee screams. Rayne drops to her knees covering her sensitive ears, as she looks up at the girl she now knows why Lydia is there. For Derek.

* * *

The next morning Malia is trying unsuccessfully to wake her boyfriend up who is snoring loudly beside her, his mouth open so wide she could insert her fist into it. "Stiles! Stiles! You've got an early morning practice for the big game tomorrow, remember?"

"Hi." He mumbles still dead asleep.

"If I'm going to watch an entire lacrosse game, you better not suck."

"Not gonna suck." He mumbles again.

"Remember you were supposed to drive me to school early so I can get more studying in for the math test?" She climbs up on the bed as Stiles rolls over away from her. "The one that determines whether or not I'm gonna be a senior with you next year? Stiles!"

Malia sits back down beside Stiles on the bed with an angry grunt, her attention moves to the board which he had since added a few things to, one of which brought a smile to Malia's face. She turned back grabbing her boyfriend by the shoulders and forcing him onto his back where she planted a firm kiss on his lips.

This immediately woke Stiles up and he eagerly kissed her back for a moment before they parted. "What are you doing? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care."

This brought a smile to Stiles' face as he leaned forward catching her lips with his own once again. What Malia had saw on the board was a simple question, "Who is the Desert Wolf?" A question she hoped to have the answer to soon.

* * *

At the loft Rayne was still rattled by Lydia's premonition, but for the moment her mind was occupied by the appearance of her brother along with a duffle bag full of money. She sat on the arm of the couch to Derek's left as Scott explained how he had come across the bag in Garrett's lacrosse locker. When he was done explaining he tried to mentally prepare himself for the lash out from Derek and his sister, but he was surprised when it didn't come as Derek just merely pushed the bag back towards Scott with an, "Okay."

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?"

"How much do you make at the animal clinic?"

"Minimum wage." Scott answers.

"That's why." Derek says. "Everyone can be tempted, Scott. Even a True Alpha."

"You're not angry?" Scott is confused.

"It's not even mine. It belongs to Peter."

"Where's your money?"

"You're standing on it."

Scott looks down to the floor then raises his head with an incredulous look at the man. "There's another vault?"

Rayne and Derek both chuckle as the former wolf explains. "I own the building. And I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's. I think we'd actually be better off it the rest never came back." Derek stands up and starts to zip up the bag but pauses as he sees the look on Scott's face.

"I know Lydia was here last night. Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you. If anyone can find an answer, it's him."

* * *

Deaton is in a bit more of a pickle, however. He wakes up in Mexico, in the same tombs that Kate had Derek buried in previously. But Deaton is actually in Eichen House still, in some sort of coma or dream state thanks to the man with the third eye.

* * *

At the school another member of the pack is in trouble, as Malia celebrates passing her math test with a C- she gets her economics test back from Coach, on which she got an F. Lydia tells the coyote that she'll get her a set of her notes to study. Kira sitting behind the two notices that Lydia is on edge, she tries to explain to the Banshee that the dead pool is over and they're all safe.

"Not yet." Lydia says softly.

* * *

At the loft Rayne had made a suggestion to Derek to help Scott out, so they were currently helping the teen wolf set up the loft for his first real date with Kira.

As they finished and Scott took his leave, Rayne turned to her fiancé. "So, what are we gonna do while our home is occupied?"

Derek smiles as he places his hands on her hips centering her in front of him. "I was thinking that maybe I could take you on a date too?"

"Really?" Rayne asks with a smile.

"Yeah. We haven't really had much time, just the two of us, to relax." His face falls as he looks into her eyes. "And with Lydia's… If my time is almost up, then I want nothing but good memories to leave behind."

Rayne swallows thickly, she blinks back the tears in her eyes as she forces a smile and nods. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Down in the weight room of the high school, Mason is watching Liam add more weight onto the bar, he's starting to wonder if his best friend is trying to kill himself. After being snapped at by Liam, Mason leaves the room with a shake of his head.

Liam continues to lift the bar bearing 300 pounds of weight, but visions of the Berserkers tearing him apart cause him to lose focus and he drops the bar onto his chest. Struggling to lift it off of himself and trying to breath at the same time is proving futile. Luckily for the Beta, Scott shows up and lifts the bar off of him before it crushes his chest. Liam sits up coughing and gasping for every breath, he gets off the bench and kneels down on the floor clutching his chest.

"If you don't want to be with us, that's okay." Scott tells him. "But don't push your friends away too."

* * *

In the sewer Chris has found the area where Kate, Peter and the Berserkers have been hiding. He stands up quickly, his gun trained on the wolf that has appeared before him.

"How'd you find her?"

"Keen sense of smell. You?" Peter questions.

Chris pulls out the bone dagger that the Berserker stabbed into Scott. "This came out of Scott's side. There were traces of calcium hydroxide on it. It's used by water treatment plants as an anti-corrosive." He drops the dagger gripping his gun with both hands, aiming at Peter's chest.

"You tracked Kate and her Berserkers all the way down here. That's very impressive. I wonder if one of them might still be around."

Peter smirks as a sound behind the hunter as Chris whirling around to face the Berserker that has came from around the corner. Chris unloads on the creature but it proves too much for him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the loft Scott opens the door to the empty loft, he steps inside followed by Kira and then shuts the door behind them. Earlier Scott apparently killed two birds with one stone when he visited Derek and his sister, because not only did he return he money, his sister apparently set up a cozy first date for himself and Kira.

Kira notices that Derek and Rayne don't seem to be home and Scott confirms that they are not. When she questions why, Scott leads her into the center of the room. When she asks him if he can turn on the lights, Scott tells her that he needs her help with that. He takes her hand and lifts it up till she is touching a hanging light bulb before her, instantly the bulb lights up as well as many more spread throughout the loft.

"Did I do okay?"

"For our first real date? It's a start." Kira smiles.

She pulls out a movie which she says that he doesn't watch it, Stiles is going to kill him. Noticing that Derek doesn't own a TV, Scott finds his sister's laptop and hooks it up on the table by the couch. They attempt to watch Star Wars, since Scott has never seen it before, but they quickly get distracted by more pressing matters.

Unfortunately for them, Kate and one of her Berserkers crash the party for two, literally crashing through the big bay window, right when things start getting really intimate.

* * *

At the Stilinski household, Stiles and Malia's study session is interrupted by the Sheriff. "Drop what you're doing. I'm taking you both out to dinner. Whatever you want."

Stiles is confused. "Dad, I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything."

"Well, there's one debt we no longer have to worry about." He answers pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What is that?" Stiles asks taking the paper from his dad.

"A letter of apology from Eichen House. Apparently, they've decided to forgive our debt due to, uh… Well, you and Lydia almost getting murdered."

"They could do that?" Malia asks.

"They can do it and they did it." The Sheriff answers.

"I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered." Stiles says with a grin.

"Well, look, we're not out of it yet, but… We're gonna be okay. And at least for the moment, I can afford to take my son and his girlfriend out to dinner. Malia, what's your favorite food?"

Her voice drops an octave as she wistfully replies. "Deer."

"Pizza." Stiles says with a smile. "She likes pizza."

* * *

Chris is being manhandled by the Berserker, the creature grabs him by the throat and slams him up against the wall pinning him there, while Peter strides over with a smile.

"Unfortunately, while I promised Kate that I wouldn't kill you, I also can't let you leave." Peter takes a long section of rebar and jams it through the hunter's torso piercing him straight through and embedding in the wall behind him.

Chris screams in agony as he clutches the bar trying to remove it from his body, but due to the wolf's strength that put it there, it won't budge.

As a final gesture Peter grabs the bar and bends it to Chris' left ensuring that the hunter will never get free.

"Now you rest here for awhile. You've had a very hard time, for a very long time."

* * *

In a gesture of forgiveness, Mason shows up at Liam's with a game for the X-box. He tells his friend that he knows something is going on, and even though he doesn't want to talk about it, he's still his best friend. Also since the last friend he made turned out to be a professional killer, that he doesn't have many options for new ones.

"When you're ready to talk, talk. Until then, I know I can kick your ass at at least one of these games."

Liam smiles as he picks up one of the games and looks at it. "Never played this one."

* * *

Back at the loft a massive fight breaks out between the four, but after Kate kicks Kira into the elevator cage the woman turns her attention to the Alpha. Kate and Scott square off, the two snarling and slashing at one another. Kira has her hands full with the Berserker and even with a length of chain as an equalizer the creature still bests her, punching her in the face twice.

Scott ends up on the floor, sitting up, his back braced against a beam he sees the creature holding Kira on the floor by the window. In obvious pain he grimaces looking up at Kate who stands before him. "What do you want from us?"

"I want a little insight, Scott."

"To what?"

"My family. The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. But yet somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is simple." She leans down to Scott's face. "What the hell is so special about Scott McCall?"

"You want me? Take me. Just me."

"Oh, no, we're all going. We're all going to church!"

The fear on Scott's face is evident as Kate roars in the Alpha's face.

* * *

Kira wakes up in a dungeon of some sort, but she's all alone lying on a pile of bones. She stands up and walks over to the metal door and begins screaming for Scott.

* * *

At the school Stiles is trying to explain to a freaking out Liam that everything is fine. Scott had text him earlier saying that he would be late to the game. The Beta is panicking as he tells Stiles that they are playing Devenford Prep again and that Scott can't be late.

The Coach happens to overhear and asks who is going to be late. After a scathing look from Stiles, Liam tells Coach that Scott and Kira are going to be late to the game. Coach can't seem to wrap his head around that fact, he ends up asking what they could possibly be doing that would make them late to the game. Stiles is not about to say out loud what the couple was probably doing at that moment.

As the lights on the field burst on blanketing the grass in a hazy glow Stiles sand Liam suit up on the bench. Malia and the Sheriff sit down beside one another, while Mason sits down with a group of his friends on the other side of the bleachers.

The game starts and it's clear that all of Stiles' practicing has not made his skills any better. But he's not the only one struggling. Throughout the game Liam grows more nervous, everywhere he looks he can see the Berserker's coming after him. Finally after literally freezing on the field and allowing the other team to just run past him, he takes a large hit from Brett that knocks the Beta to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you're afraid. I can smell it on you from across the field. Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you alive?"

"Obviously."

"Then get up." Brett states.

Liam gets to his feet as the ref runs over asking if Liam is okay. "Fine." The Beta replies.

The ref then asks Brett if he plans on doing that again, to which the wolf smiles. "Only if I have to."

* * *

While watching the game Malia is joined by her infamous father. After a small bit of chit chat, Peter informs his daughter that he knows who her mother is, but in order for him to tell her who the woman is, she must first do something for him… Kill Kate Argent.

* * *

Lydia shows up to Eichen House to find the doctor preparing to move Deaton to the sixth floor, where they keep the rest of the supernatural beings. She tells him that she is close enough to family to make the decision that he will not be moved. She says she needs to talk to him and the doctor informs her that he is not responding to any stimuli.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Trust me on this. He'll hear me."

* * *

At a small restaurant in town Rayne sits in a booth beside Derek as they finish their dessert of raspberry cheesecake. The night has been filled with laughter and reminiscing on old memories, but now a comfortable silence has fallen over the couple.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek asks softly breaking the silence.

"Of course." Rayne says turning slightly in his embrace to give him her full attention.

"Our wedding. Have you started planning it at all?"

The Alpha sighs. "No. With everything going on, I haven't had any time to sit down and work it all out. I have thought about it though."

"Tell me your thoughts."

"Really?" Rayne is taken aback by his interest. "Most guys could care less, they say it's just the bride's day."

"Well, I'm not most guys."

"Don't I know it." Rayne said with a laugh as Derek poked her in the side.

"It's our day, and I will do anything to help it be exactly what we both want. So, what do you envision?"

"Okay." Rayne snuggles into Derek's arms, lacing his fingers with hers and setting their intertwined hands on her lap. "Well, I always envisioned a night wedding, underneath the stars. The cliff in the preserve, overlooking the town, that's where I wanted to have the ceremony. Nothing big, just us, surrounded by our families and friends. My dad…" Derek saw the tears gather in her eyes. "Walking me down the aisle and giving me away to you. Saying our handwritten vows under the glow of the moon. After, we'd go back to the Hale House for the reception, our mom's would cook the most amazing food. We'd dance and laugh underneath white silk tents, see-through so you could still see the sky. And then we'd run away somewhere for our honeymoon… Somewhere that just for that one week, we could just be us."

"That sounds beautiful Rayne."

"You know what my favorite part of the night would be?" She asked him.

"Watching me try to dance?"

The two of them laugh knowing that Derek was one of the worst dancers either of them had ever seen.

"No. That moment when the preacher would turn to the guests, and introduce me as Mrs. Derek Hale." Her voice cracked at the end as tears fell down her face.

"Hey." Derek raises his hands and wipes the tears from her cheeks. Seeing her cry breaks his heart, he never stopped to think what his death would do to her. Wanting nothing more than to make her smile, Derek told her something he had been thinking of since the day he proposed. "You know what my favorite part would be?"

She shakes her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. Derek smiles down at her, locking his eyes with hers. "The first moment I'd see you, standing at the end of the aisle. You'd be the most beautiful thing I'd ever see in my entire life. But what would take my breath away the most, would be the smile on your face and the sparkle in your eyes as you walked down towards me. Honestly, I'd probably cry. But at the end of the day, I'd be the luckiest man in the world, because I'd finally have what I've always wanted."

"Derek, I've always been yours. Even if we're not married."

"I know that, but that's not it."

"What is?" Rayne says curious what more he could want.

"You. To have my last name."

Rayne had no words, she couldn't believe that he had these thoughts, even long before they had gotten engaged. She did the only thing she could think of, she pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

* * *

After the game Brett finds Liam in the locker room. "You okay?"

"We lost." Liam states.

"But you're okay, right?"

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you help me?"

"Because of Scott." Brett states. "He saved me. He saved all of us. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asks genuinely not understanding what the Beta means.

"Scott's a True Alpha. That means he didn't get his powers because he was born with it. He didn't get it by stealing or by killing someone. He earned it. You're not strong just because you can lift a lot of weight now. You're strong because you endure. Satomi calls it strength of character. You're lucky to have him."

Brett walks away and Liam sighs. "Then why isn't he here?"

* * *

Parrish finds Chris because he's been following Peter ever since that whole thing with Meredith and the Dead Pool went down. But Chris isn't in a good place. He's been literally bolted to the wall, thanks to Peter. The hunter tells the cop to leave him saying that Kate is going after Scott and he needs to help him. Parrish refuses to leave without Chris, he knows that with every drop of blood Chris loses, he is one step closer to dying.

The young cop pulls on the rod trying to bend it back out straight, but it's no use, the rod won't budge. Parrish tells the hunter that he can't do it himself, it won't bend back and it isn't coming out of the wall. Chris is weak, he tells the cop he has nothing left, to just leave him there.

"You know what you need. Adrenaline." Parrish tells him. "There's two ways to get it. Fear and anger. Since you don't look like a guy who's afraid of anything. You need to get angry. You need to get so angry that your brain lets loose every bit of adrenaline that it has left."

"I'm too tired to be angry." Chris says weakly.

"Okay." Parrish says prepared to pull out a piece of information he hopes will help. "I don't know much about you or what you've been through. But Lydia told me some of it." He lays a hand on Chris' shoulder. "And I know about Allison. I know how she felt about Scott. And I think if she knew what was happening to him she'd be pretty angry. At least angry enough to try one more time to get the hell out of here. So whatever trigger you need, if it's Allison, or your sister, or Peter, use it! Use it right now!"

Chris lifts his head, the kid's words resounding in his head along with his daughter's voice telling him not to give up. He nods to the cop as he reaches down and grabs the bar, together the two of them bend the rod. Chris' screams reach a crescendo while at the same time Parrish' eyes glow a fierce orange as they pull the rod free.

* * *

Stiles and the Sheriff show up to the loft, running in through the open door they find Derek and Rayne standing in the center of the destroyed room.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asks.

"It was supposed to be a date." Derek answers.

"They were both here?" Stilinski questions.

Rayne nods, fear written on her face. "And they're both gone."

Stiles' phone vibrates, he pulls it from his pocket and answers. "Hey."

"_Scott's been taken."_ Lydia's voice says from the other end.

"Scott and Kira. We just don't know where."

"_Mexico."_ Deaton answers, apparently brought out of his coma by Lydia. _"And if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too."_

"Mexico?" Rayne asks as Stiles hangs up, her face registers her shock, fear, and anger as she turns to Derek. "She's taken them to The Church. What the hell is that bitch gonna do to my brother?"

* * *

The answer to Rayne's question is a simple one, but one that is sure to destroy not only Scott but the entire pack.

* * *

At that moment inside the same area where Deaton was in his dream, Scott is lying bound to a table covered in Wolfsbane to ensure his weakened state. Kate walks up to his side as he struggles to get free.

"Tell me Scott. Did they ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? No? I didn't think so. Artemis was a Goddess. And Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. Well, this did not make the Goddess too happy. In fact, she was so angry, Artemis turned Actaeon into a deer and this sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart… by his own hunting dogs."

Scott watches Kate pick up a mask, much like the ones that the Berserkers bare. "What are you doing?"

Kate chuckles. "I'm not gonna turn you into a deer. But… You are about to become something unrecognizable to your friends. They won't know what they're fighting… Or killing."

Scott struggles against his bonds as Kate moves over above his head. "Kate, hold on… Kate, no! No, Kate, no."

A Berserker comes over and lays a hand on Scott's chest, holding the Alpha down on the table.

"No, Kate! Don't! Wait! Kate, don't, no! No! Wait. No, no! Kate, don't! No! Stop! Wait, no!"

Scott screams echo throughout the dungeon as the mask is placed over his face.


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So I would like to thank my girl teresaseda28, your review made me feel so wonderful, thank you and NicoleR85 for their reviews of chapter 11.**

**A****lso I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite and follow this story, as well as the entire Fire & Ice series, you guys have blown me away.**

**I am so sad that this is the season finale, but don't worry, I will return soon. Please feel free to read some of my other stories in the meantime.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Kira comes to once again, she is still inside the cell, only this time as she rises to her feet, she finds the cell door ajar. Slowly she walks out into the passageways calling for Scott. As she moves cautiously down the corridor keeping her back against the wall she hears a low growl come from behind her. She pushes off the wall quickly moving forward, but a shadow up ahead stops her. A Berserker is blocking her escape route. As she turns to run she comes face to face with another Berserker behind her. She screams as it grabs her and slams her repeatedly up against the wall like a rag doll.

At one point Kira focuses in on the creatures arm, a tattoo consisting of two bands circles its bicep. Her eyes lift to meet the creature's, its brown eyes are eerily familiar.

The Berserker slams Kira down onto the ground, growling it leans down over her but something behind it makes the creature pause before it can attack.

"I'm going to have to do a better job of covering that up." Kate says as she walks in, referring to the tattoo, that is a tell-tale sign of who the Berserker used to be.

"What did you do to him?" Kira asks pushing herself up on her hip as Kate circles her.

"How. That's… That's the better story. You se, when I first got away from the Calaveras, I had no idea where to go. But something, kept pulling me here, to the temple of Tezcatlipoca. It's name means "smoking mirror" and this place is temple of the smoking mirror." She walks over to a portion of the all and wipes her fingers across it leaving five clean trails in their wake. "Obsidian. When I got here, I found the Berserkers waiting fro em. They helped me survive. And I didn't know quite why until just recently." She scoffs, staring down at the fox. "Until I decided to trust someone I never thought I would trust. It was then that I found out I could not only control the Berserkers, but I could create them. They call me La Loba. "The Bone Woman." We let you out because I needed to test his loyalty. Did you know that Scott became an Alpha without having to kill anyone? He's been through quite a lot without ever having to kill. I think it's time to change that."

Kira gasps as Berserker Scott pulls a bone knife from his waistband. "No, Scott." She backs up against the wall behind her, there's nowhere to run. "No, Scott, no." She screams in pain as the knife is brought down embedding deeply in her chest.

* * *

Stiles meanwhile is arguing with his father about going to save Scott and Kira, it is a hopeless argument.

"You are not going to Mexico." The Sheriff states.

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, okay? I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico."

The Sheriff inhales, leaning forward onto his desk. "Okay. Even if Deaton is right about this… the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels."

"Dad…" Stiles protests.

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points."

"Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices. Okay? Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. I'm going."

"I can keep you from going."

"I'd find a way." Stiles states.

"I can throw you in a cell." The Sheriff threatens.

Stiles counters. "I'd still find a way."

Stilinski sighs walking around the desk to his son. "Stiles, please. Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye! Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book two flights to Mexico. We'll both go. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, great. Do I get a gun?"

Stilinski stares at his son, a blank look on his face. "No."

* * *

At the loft Rayne and Derek have a small arsenal of guns and ammo spread out across the desk. Rayne is busy loading and checking the guns over while Derek leans on the table beside her.

He sighs catching his fiancée's attention. "I still don't like relying on these things."

"I get it, Derek. You miss your power. I would, too."

"It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless."

Rayne gives him a smirk as she raises her eyebrow. "Chris is human, so are Stiles and his dad. Do they look helpless?"

"They're much better shots than me."

Rayne sees something in Derek's eyes that clenches her heart and drops the smirk from her face. "Do you really think you won't be coming back?"

"Not, alive." Derek admits.

Rayne sets down the gun in her hand and moves over beside Derek. "You know I'm not okay with that."

Derek frowns, standing up he places a hand on Rayne's neck, dipping his head down he kisses her lips. Pulling back he holds her face in his hands and leans his forehead against hers giving a deep sigh.

"I am."

Rayne's eyes meet his, she can see the resolve in his eyes, he has accepted his fate. She shakes her head, tears building in her eyes.

"If it saves your brother and Kira." His gaze shifts down to the table. "But to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one Berserker."

"Not even close."

Rayne rolls her eyes as Peter's voice drifts down to them from above as he descends the staircase.

Peter titters. "Killing a Berserker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human."

"Well, the one person that we know with that kind of experience is Argent. And he's not getting back to either of us." Derek says.

"Well, then you're going to need help. Like Malia. Maybe Liam. Definitely me."

Rayne drops her head speaking in a low voice. "Oh, boy. This is such a bad idea."

* * *

Stiles meanwhile is with Malia at Scott's house, he's grabbing random pieces of clothes for Malia to try and catch Scott's scent, but nothing is working. The shirt he pulled from the closet smells like fabric softener, so in a stroke of disgusting genius he runs into the bathroom and grabs a pair of boxers from the hamper.

Malia grimaces and Stiles reminds her. "Remember, Scott's life is on the line."

The coyote rolls her eyes, walking over she grabs Scott's pillow and sniffs it picking up his scent, she gives Stiles a "see" look.

"Yeah. That works, too."

Running down the stairs they find Liam in the kitchen. "Ah! Liam, go home. You're not coming with us." Stiles tells the Beta.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a full moon. And I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out."

"You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the back seat or something?"

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia reminds the wolf.

"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there."

"Okay, then where do we get carbonite?" Liam asks.

"Seriously, you haven't seen it either?" Stiles cannot believe he just asked that, god the kid was just like Scott. He turns and starts walking towards the door with Malia, but Liam runs up blocking his exit.

"Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?"

"You'd get out of that too." Malia tells him.

"Liam." Stiles says laying a hand on the kid's shoulder. "You've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't, but I want to. There's got to be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something. There has to be."

"Maybe there is."

* * *

The three teens get into Stiles' Jeep and head to Argent's warehouse where they meet up with Rayne and Derek who pull up in a prison transport van.

"How'd you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asks his sister.

Rayne pulls up the hem of her shirt showing a badge attached to her belt. "Braeden's not the only one with a badge and connections."

Stiles is thoroughly confused as he waves his hand in her direction. "I really don't know you at all do I?"

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asks motioning to Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles counters pointing to Peter, clearly he thinks bringing the out of control Beta is safer than bringing the elder Hale.

"We're bringing everyone that we can." Peter states. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going."

"What's that mean?" Malia asks her father.

Peter sighs. "If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning on doing the same thing to him?"

"What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asks.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek says.

"A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power." Peter tells them. "But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her… Maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

"We can't." Stiles says. "Not without Lydia."

* * *

At the high school, Lydia opens up one of the lockers, she pulls out a jacket giving it a smell. "I hope this works."

A low growl behind her catches her attention, she quickly ducks to the floor narrowly avoiding the Berserker's fist that smashes into the locker door.

* * *

At the warehouse Stiles is on the phone trying to reach Lydia but so far he is having no luck.

"What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asks.

"We got Kira's sword." Malia says holding up the Katana. "But we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker."

Stiles walks back over to the group. "Nothing."

"She has a car, she can catch up to us." Rayne states. "I have to get to my brother."

"That's a good point." Peter says pointing a finger in Rayne's direction. "We'll call her from the road."

"No. What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" Stiles questions.

Peter grumbles. "Fine. You stay, you find her. We're gonna go on without you."

"I could call Mason." Liam offers. "He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her."

After a glance at Rayne and Derek, Stiles sighs. "All right. Fine." As the others walk to the van Stiles pulls Malia to the side. "I need to be back there with Derek and Liam. I've got some experience dealing with out-of-control teen wolves. You gonna be okay riding with Peter?"

"He is my father. Maybe we could do some bonding."

"No. No bonding. Play the radio, play it loud."

The two split up heading for the cars as Peter comes over pulling on his jacket while he addresses them. "Remember what we're dealing with. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume that there's any humanity left. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you?"

Liam looks down to the floor knowing Peter has pegged him correctly.

"Don't worry my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive. You fight to kill."

* * *

Driving down the dirt roads towards Mexico Rayne can't help but keep looking into the back of the van, where Derek and Stiles sit across from Liam. She watches Derek secure the handcuffs around Liam's wrists.

"All good?" The former wolf asks. Liam yanks up on the chains testing their durability, Derek nods. "Okay. I brought something to help you." He pulls something out of his pocket holding it out for the Beta to see. It's the Triskele disc. "This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon."

He hands it to Liam and glances over at Stiles giving him a glare that says "back me up here" as he jerks his head towards the Beta.

"Yes, it's powerful." He clears his throat. "Very powerful."

* * *

At the school Mason is searching the hallways for Lydia, he finds her cell phone and Kira's jacket lying on the staircase. "No wonder she's not answering." He presses the on button, as the screen lights up Lydia's background come on, it is a picture of a hideous creature. "What the hell?"

A large shadow falls over Mason, as he looks up to find the creature in the picture standing before him growling.

* * *

Night has fallen as the two vehicles continue down the roads towards Mexico, the full moon is bright in the sky lighting their way.

Inside the FJ Malia has the radio cracked up loud just as tiles had told her to do. In the driver's seat Peter cringes at the loudness. "Do you mind if I turn the radio down?" He asks, the does so at her nod. "You worried about Stiles?"

"I'm worried about everyone." She admits.

"Do I need to be worried about you? We have to go through the Berserkers to get to Kate. Then we have to go through Kate to get to Scott and Kira. Trust me, it's gonna be messy."

"Scott says we don't kill people." Malia states.

"You think Scott would kill to save Kira? Would you? Kill to save Stiles?" He looks over at his daughter, she is staring up at the moon. "What is it?"

She closes her eyes. "The full moon." She sighs.

"Good. You'll need that power."

* * *

In the van Liam jerks against the chains snapping them tight, this garners Derek and Stiles' attention. They look down to find Liam's claws fully extended, clutching the Triskele.

"Whatever you were gonna teach me…" Liam says his breathing deep as he looks up at Derek, his eyes glowing yellow. "I think you better start."

* * *

Inside the church Kira is still lying against the wall, her hand clutching the wound in her chest. She is weakening, her breath is coming in short, quick gasps as the pain flows through her. Then she hears her mother's voice in her mind.

"It's okay to cry. It's no measure of your strength."

"But I'm not strong. I need to et up. I need to tell them…"

"How do you know you can't?"

"Because I'm not healing." Kira sobs looking down at her chest. "You told me why I never get sick. And you said I'd learn to heal."

"Then learn."

"I can't can't. I don't know how… How to start. Or what to do…"

"I told you once that foxes and wolves tend to not get along. But they are similar creatures, aren't they? You've seen wolves heal. How do they do it? Kira, how do thy trigger it?"

"Pain." Kira pants. "With pain."

Clutching her left hand into a fist she looks around, seeing the wall beside her as her closest option she clenches her fist and slams it into the wall. Groaning with every hit Kira slams the wall over and over again, until she has smashed the top layer of the rock to pieces. She picks up a chunk of the rock, clutching it in her left hand. Taking a deep breath she squeezes the rock, the sharp edges puncturing into the flesh of her palm. As the pain flows into her, Kira can feel her body responding, her eyes burn orange in the darkness.

* * *

At the school Lydia and Mason are trapped in the lower level basement. Their cell phones have been taken by the creature, down the corridor in front of them they can hear the creatures low growl. The entire time Lydia has been referring to the creature as an it, Mason asks her why she refers to it as such, what is it?

"Not human." Lydia answers.

* * *

Rayne again looks behind her at the three guys, she can see the sweat pouring off of Liam in waves as he shakes from the moons pull.

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asks. "We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you."

"Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam groans as the transformation assaults his body.

"Okay, look at the Triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, Rayne has one on her hip, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something."

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." Stiles says.

"It represents the idea that we can all rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas."

"Alphas can become Betas." Stiles says motioning to Derek.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asks panting heavily.

Derek nods. "All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead."

"Alpha, Beta…"

"Slower, Liam." Rayne coaches.

"Alpha… Beta… Omega…" He groans as another wave hits him. "Alpha… Beta… Omega…"

"Good. Say it again." Derek orders. "Remember, every time you say the words you're getting calmer."

"Alpha, Beta… Omega."

Liam's voice begins to take on a animalistic tone that has Stiles backing up against the doors.

"Say it again." Derek says.

"Derek, I don't think that powerful talisman of self control is working." Stiles says as Liam's eyes turn yellow and he growls showing off his fangs.

"Liam, say it again!"

The Beta roars yanking against the chains, the motion jerks the van causing Rayne to nearly lose control. The Beta breaks the chain holding his right wrist down, he lunges forward and Derek grabs his wrist trying to hold the out of control wolf back.

"Derek?" Rayne says, fear lacing her voice as she can do nothing but watch.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster." Stiles says.

"Keep going!" Derek yells to Rayne who slams the gas pedal to the floor.

Liam snaps the chain holding his other wrist, he lunges forward towards the two. Derek grabs both of his wrists as Liam tries to claw Derek's throat out. "Rayne, faster!"

"We're almost there." She yells back.

* * *

"You're trying to stay in control?" Peter asks Malia.

"Trying to stay human."

"That's exactly your problem. Scott has you thinking that control and humanity are the same for us. Now, let me give you some fatherly advice. If you're going to face something as animal as a Berserker and try to win, you need to focus on the animal inside you. You'll need every ounce of ferocity and savagery you can muster. You'll need it all."

* * *

Back in the van Derek groans as he fights to keep Liam from ripping them apart. "Keep focus!"

"Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him."

"You know any other mantras?" Derek grinds out.

Stiles pauses for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, I do. Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?"

Liam lunges forward, Stiles grabs onto the teen's arm trying to help Derek keep him at bay, while still trying to get through to him. "Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things?"

Liam grunts his attention turning to Stiles. "The sun… The moon… The truth."

"That's it. Say it again."

Grunting Liam repeats the mantra. "The sun… The moon… The truth." His eyes fade back to their normal color, he lowers his hands as he begins to calm.

"Derek?" Rayne questions from the driver's seat looking back.

"We're okay." He says looking up at her.

"The sun… The moon… and the truth." His fangs recede and his breathing returns to normal just as they pull up outside of the church. "I can't believe I did it." He scoffs. "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart."

"Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles tells him.

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asks.

Liam holds up his hand, flicking his claws out he looks at the two.

Stiles is impressed. "All right. We might actually be able to do this."

Derek nods, moving over he opens up the back door coming face-to-face with a Berserker. The creature grabs him yanking him out of the truck and throwing him to the ground. It moves forward grabbing Derek by the front of his jacket, picking him up it then slams him down back first onto a small wall of concrete. It brings down its hand stabbing Derek with its long bone knife twice. Before it can finish him off it is fired on from behind, the bullets bouncing off its armor.

Rayne unloads her shotgun on the creature forcing it backwards until it finally retreats. She rushes over to Derek's side as he falls to the ground, she helps him sit back against the broken wall as the others get out of the vehicles. She moves his leather jacket to the side observing the wound.

"How bad is it?"

She looks over her shoulder at Peter giving him a small shake of her head, unnoticeable to the others.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get to Scott." Derek exclaims. "Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go." None of them make a move to leave. "Go!"

Peter rushes off first, followed by Malia and Liam. Stiles starts to move but pauses at Derek's voice. "Hey, hey. Save him."

Stiles looks back, in his heart he knows that Derek won't be coming in after them.

"Lydia was right." Derek gives a hollow laugh, before urging Rayne. "Go save your brother."

The Alpha defiantly shakes her head. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"They need you."

"They can handle it." She fixes him with a look of pure defiance. "I'm staying… right here."

* * *

Inside the church the group of four rush down into the catacombs, Peter pauses them just inside the tunnels. "Okay, everyone stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira."

Stiles' phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket. "How do I even have service…" He answers it, it's his father on the other end. "Hi, dad. Okay, Dad, I know you're angry."

"Oh, I'm beyond angry. I have reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend."

"Okay, well, when I get back, you can ground me."

"Ground you? Ground you? I am going to hobble you! Now, please, tell me that you're all right. Tell me that you're safe."

"You want me to lie?"

"Oh, God. Okay. Tell me, tell me what I can do. How can I help?"

Stiles explains how they haven't heard from Lydia. "She was at the school when we called Mason to look for her, but now we're not hearing back from either of them. I don't know, Dad, I don't know what I'm doin'. You know… I'm just trying to save my friends."

"Okay. I'll find Lydia and Mason. You get Scott and Kira. You save your friends."

"Dad, if it's one of the Berserkers at the school, you're gonna need firepower, a lot."

He moves back over to the group as Liam asks. "What do we do now?"

"Duck." Malia says grabbing a hold of Liam's neck and shoving him to the floor as a Berserker shows up behind them and begins slashing at them.

"Get down." Peter yells at the two before grabbing Stiles' arm. "Get back. Get back!" He moves them all to their feet and shoves them forward down the corridor. "Go! Go, go, go, go!"

* * *

Outside Rayne is still kneeling next to Derek, he's fading fast. "Can you still pull a trigger?"

"Yeah."

"All right." She pulls a handgun from a holster on her belt. "Stay with me, Derek. You're gonna be okay."

"It's a mortal wound. And right now I'm feeling pretty mortal."

Rayne takes his hands in hers, she groans as Derek's pain flows into her body, traveling in black veins up her hand and disappearing under the sleeves of her black long sleeved shirt. "How do you feel now?" She counters not willing to give up on him or let him give up on himself. "I'm not gonna let you die." She leans forward pressing her lips to his, a howl in the distance pulls them apart.

Derek pants, gasping for every breath. "Eh, you might just have to concentrate on saving yourself."

Rayne stands up and moves down the side of the building beside them, stepping up onto a low wall she crouches down. Taking a few deep breaths she peers around the corner but sees nothing except a bank of fog. Sitting back she glances over at Derek before another loud growl has her glancing back around the corner. What she finds this time is Kate and a Berserker stepping slowly through the fog. Rayne ducks back behind the wall, steeling herself she feels a new resolve enter her body as she glances over at her fiancé, she will not let him die; her eyes burn red as she cocks the gun in her hand.

* * *

Back in Beacon Hills at the school Mason and Lydia stand against the wall hiding behind a tall shelf.

"I don't hear it" Lydia says softly. "Come on."

"No. No. There's only one way out on this side of the basement." Mason says, he's bleeding from a gash on the left side of his head.

"I know. But if we don't get out of here, someone's going to die."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Lydia says. "We have to at least see if he's blocking the exit."

Mason sighs, he leans forward till he can see the hallway. There's no sign of the creature. He leans out further and that's when the creature steps out from the adjacent hallway blocking their exit. Mason quickly leans back against the wall. "Yeah. He's blocking it." Mason says.

* * *

The group runs through the corridors trying to outrun the Berserker, as they enter an open room Malia tosses Kira's sword to Stiles. "Go find Scott and Kira. Go!"

As the Berserker comes into the room Malia and Liam stand before it growling, ready for battle.

* * *

Outside Rayne jumps down into Kate's path, she fires on the Berserker and Kate as they rush towards her. She tosses the shotgun to the ground and pulls two more handguns from behind her back and begins firing.

The bullets don't phase the Berserker as it swats the guns from Rayne's hands, grabbing her by the throat it lifts her up off the ground, slamming her back against the building.

"Poor, little Rayne. Still so helpless, just like you always were." Kate smirks up at the woman.

Rayne growls thrashing against the Berserker's grip. "Call your guard dog off Kate, let's see how helpless I am."

At that moment two SUV's come around the corner, sliding to a stop before them. The Berserker drops Rayne, it backs up alongside Kate as men pile out of the two vehicles. Rayne recognizes the men as the Calaveras crew, they open fire on Kate and the creature. Rayne sees another SUV pull up alongside the others, in the driver's seat is Parrish, firing his handgun out of the window. The passenger door opens and Chris Argent stands up firing his rifle over the top of the car. Kate and the Berserker's retreat as the group of gunmen pursue them around the corner towards Derek.

* * *

Inside Stiles is moving down the corridors searching for his friends, in one hand he holds Kira's sword, a flashlight in the other. "Scott? Kira?" He enters another room and is shocked to find Kira sitting on the floor. "Oh. Are you okay?"

Kira quickly stands up. "It's Scott. Stiles, it's Scott."

"What?"

"The Berserker. It's him. Kate did it."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks not understanding what she's talking about.

"She made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him."

Realization hits Stiles like a ton of bricks. "That's why Lydia's not here. They won't know they're killing Scott."

* * *

Outside Kate and the Berserker are trying to elude the Calaveras but it is proving to be difficult. They run back over but are blocked by the van, and the last place they want to run is into the church.

Rayne jumps over the low wall, she kneels back down beside Derek. Gazing at his face she notices his eyes are closed. "Derek? Derek?" She shakes him lightly, his head lulls to the side as his eyes open locking with hers. He gives her a bright smile before his eyes close once again. "Derek?" Tears fill her eyes as his head falls to the side, she focuses her hearing, but finds nothing. No heartbeat. "Please, God, no."

* * *

At the school the Berserker still blocks the hallway preventing Lydia and Mason's escape. The Banshee grabs two baseball bats from a nearby basket.

"Are you serious?" Mason asks her.

"Very."

"A baseball bat? Against that guy? Or thing or whatever it is."

"My friend's are in trouble. And so is Liam, your best friend. They need me, I'm going for it." She turns heading towards the creature. "And yes, with a baseball bat."

She pauses several feet in front of the Berserker seemingly rethinking her plan, but from behind her comes Mason, he yells wielding his bat like a sword as he charges the monster, Lydia follows his lead.

They strike at it with the bats but the creature swats them back down the hallway like a couple of annoying fly's.

"I thought you said it wanted to keep us here, not hurt us." Mason says.

Lydia sees it coming down the hall towards them. "I think it changed its mind."

"Excuse me." The Berserker turns around, behind him stands the Sheriff. "Catch." Stilinski tosses something at the creature which it catches in its hands.

The creature looks down, in its hands is a claymore mine.

The three humans duck down behind the walls around them as the Sheriff presses the detonator in his hand, blowing the Berserker to pieces. The Sheriff comes out from behind the wall walking over to the two teens. "You both okay?"

They both nod as the Sheriff picks up the partially broken skull.

"It was after me." Lydia tells him. "It wanted me to stay in Beacon Hills. I think this was all just some sort of distraction."

"Because you knew they're trying to kill someone."

"Kill who?" Mason asks completely in the dark.

"Scott."

* * *

Back inside the temple a fierce battle rages between the wolf pack and the Berserker. Malia, Liam and Peter each take their turns slashing and grappling with the creature, but it proves to be quicker and stronger than any of them.

Combining their attacks, they focus on the Berserker's head and manage to knock the creature off of its feet. Peter tosses the Berserkers own bone dagger to Malia. "Take him. Aim for the skull."

Liam and Peter grab the creature by the arms pinning it up against one of the pillars.

"Kill it! Kill it now!" Peter yells.

At that point Stiles runs into the room and sees what is girlfriend is about to do. "No, wait, wait. Malia, wait!"

Malia doesn't listen, however before Malia can bring the dagger down into the creature's skull Kira rushes in, bringing her Katana down she slices the bone dagger in half stopping the Berserker's execution.

"It's Scott. It's Scott" Stiles tells them.

Sure enough when Liam looks into the mask, he sees Scott's brown eyes staring back at him. Taking advantage of the distraction the Berserker shoves Peter and Liam off of him, then punches Malia in the jaw knocking her to the floor. It then turns its attention to Liam. The Beta scrambles backwards on the floor desperate to get away.

"Scott? Scott, don't!" Kira yells.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles says as the creature approaches him, but he is knocked off his feet by a swipe from the creatures massive hand.

"Scott, don't!" Kira yells again as the creature grabs Liam by the throat and slams him up against a pillar.

Liam struggles to get free, looking down into his Alpha's eyes something comes to him. "Scott."

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Rayne is still kneeling beside Derek, her forehead resting against his. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

She closes her eyes sending her tears sliding down her cheeks, when her eyes open they are blood red. Turning her head to the sky Rayne lets out a long low mourning howl. She slowly raises to her feet, dropping her guns to the ground. Her eyes scan her surroundings searching for the one responsible. She sniffs the air, picking up the scent she flicks her claws out. Rayne can feel the she-wolf clawing at the bars of its cage, howling for release, desperate to avenge the death of its mate.

She watches as one of the Calaveras is attacked and then drug under the van to the opposite side where he is eviscerated by an out-of-control Kate. The rest of the men turn firing everything they have on her, but a loud roar from Rayne stops them all in their tracks. She locks eyes with Kate. "Leave her be. That bitch is mine."

After a nod from Araya who is standing in the shadows, the Calaveras back down letting Rayne handle the situation. "Come on Kate. You and me. Once and for all. Let's finish this."

"Bring it on puppy." Kate snarls.

Rayne roars shifting in a split second, she charges Kate, the were-jag doesn't account for the Alpha's added strength from her anger, as Rayne hits her broadside sending the woman tumbling across the ground.

Kate stops, resting on her hands and knees, she looks up as Rayne leaps into the air, but she's not quick enough to move out of the way as Rayne brings her arm down slashing Kate's shoulder open. Fueled by anger and pain Kate shoves herself to her feet, she leans down charging Rayne, she hits the Alpha in the midsection with her shoulder tackling her to the ground. Kate gets the upper hand as she pins Rayne to the ground.

"It's your fault Rayne. He's dead because of you."

Rayne falters as Kate's words resonate in her head, in truth Rayne truly believed that she had been responsible for Derek's death.

Using Rayne's distress to her advantage Kate slashes the Alpha across the face leaving four angry red gashes down the left side of her face. Rayne howls in pain as Kate stands up, winding her hands into Rayne's long locks and dragging the wolf to her feet. Untangling her right hand from Rayne's hair, Kate wails on the she-wolf hitting her in the face multiple times before landing a punch to her kidney's that drops the she-wolf to a knee. Still having a hand wound in her hair, Kate's free hand grabs Rayne by the leg and in an impressive show of strength she picks the Alpha up and throws her into a concrete wall.

Rayne's body leaves an indent as it smashes into the wall, she falls to the ground landing hard on her stomach, bits of rubble fall landing atop her.

Kate looks down at her hand finding a small chunk of Rayne's hair still in her closed fist. "Oops. I hope that grows back." She smirks dropping the hair to the ground. "Poor, helpless little Rayne." She walks over grabbing Rayne by the hair and yanking her head back garnering a yelp from the abused she-wolf. "You don't deserve this power. You don't have what it takes to be an Alpha. It's a good thing he's dead, that they all are, I'd hate for them to see what a disappointment you are. You may have Hale blood flowing through your veins, but you will never be a Hale."

Kate releases Rayne's hair and starts to walk away. Rayne's head slowly rises, her eyes burning bright, a new found fire in the red orbs. She lets out a fierce roar that shakes the ground, this causes Kate to turn around re-facing the Alpha.

Slowly Rayne rises to her feet. "You're right Kate. I'm not a Hale… I'm a McCall."

The Alpha lets out another roar, snarling Kate charges her swiping at the wolf. Rayne leans back dodging the first slash, then to the left and the right, each slash she dodges with ease as if Kate was moving in slow motion. Kate's anger is beginning to get the better of her, she is letting her guard down and in the blink-of-an-eye Rayne has turned the tables.

Kate slashes at Rayne but the she-wolf grabs her arm locking it against her body. "My turn."

Rayne unleashes a torrent of punches to Kate's face and torso, each hit driving the woman backwards. Each punch rocks Kate's entire body as Rayne's strength seems to increase with every step. Twice more she hits Kate with a fist snapping the woman's head to the side, before Rayne delivers a vicious head butt that sends Kate to the ground, landing hard on her back.

Rayne stands over the woman, she raises her arm, her razor sharp claws shining in the light of the full moon. "This is for the Hale's."

"Rayne, stop!" The Alpha looks up to find Araya with a gun pointed at her.

"Why? She deserves to die, who cares who kills her."

"You cannot kill her. I still need to know what she knows. Knowledge is the best weapon."

"Learn from something else." Rayne growls as she brings her arm down, but Araya fried a shot into Rayne's arm. The Alpha snarls grabbing her wound as she staggers backwards. She roars at the hunter stepping towards her to attack, but Rayne is halted in her tracks by a kneeling Kate. Rayne jolts, looking down she finds the jaguar's claws embedded in the tender flesh of her stomach.

Kate digs her claws in as she stands, relishing in the gasp that Rayne gives, the pain causing the she-wolf to shift back. The two women lock eyes as Kate smirks. "Not this time, bitch." Kate rips her claws upward tearing into Rayne's flesh several inches before she shoves the Alpha backwards.

Rayne lands hard on the ground, her hands immediately clutching her abdomen as she stares up at the two women awaiting the impending attack, but not knowing which will attack her first. She waits.

* * *

On the other side of the courtyard the battle continues with the Berserker.

"They're not going down." Parrish yells to Argent. "Nothing's getting through that armor and I'm running out of ammo."

Chris ducks back behind the wall, grabbing his stomach as the pain from his wound hits him. He drops his rifle to the ground and pulls out his .45 caliber handgun, ejecting the clip and racking open the slide. He pulls a single bullet out of his pocket. This is no ordinary bullet. The tip is yellow, infused with the serum from the Wolfsbane flower Chris and Rayne had found.

* * *

The Berserker has Liam still pinned to the wall, it raises its arm ready to strike the Beta, Liam again tries to reason with his Alpha knowing he is inside there somewhere.

"Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen! You're not a monster! You're a werewolf! Like me."

Slowly the Berserker lowers Liam to his feet, it stumbles backwards grabbing at its head. It looks down at its hands as if just realizing what it truly has become. It rips off the clawed hands which are seemingly just gloves, as well as the armor protecting its torso. It then grabs the skull covering its face, clutching it on both sides it rips the skull in half revealing Scott, fully shifted into his wolf, he yells loudly, his voice echoing through the temple.

Scott's eyes turn a fierce red as they land on Peter standing across the room. "You." All eyes turn to the elder Hale. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power."

"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power." Peter eyes turn steel blue as his voice takes on a demonic tone. "Not power like this." His face then shifts, but instead of a regular werewolf, he now resembles a demon wolf.

He roars loudly advancing on Scott, beside him Malia bares her fangs, roaring she charges her father, but Peter swats her with one hand sending her flying backwards where she crashes back first against a broken rock.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart, we'll talk about this later."

Kira brandishes her sword, she takes a step towards Peter but Scott's voice stops her. "Kira!"

"You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it."

"Then, end it, Peter." Scott states. "Because you won't get another chance."

Both wolves roar before they charge one another, leaping into the air they clash in the center of the room.

* * *

Outside Rayne still lies on the ground as Kate stands before her, both are breathing hard and bleeding heavily from several cuts marring their face and body.

"You're next, Araya." Kate yells out as the elder hunter approaches her left. "I'm coming to kill you next."

Araya snaps out her collapsible electric cattle prod, the electricity flowing through it. "Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die."

Kate roars, she starts forwards towards Araya when a lone howl echoes around them.

Rayne's head snaps up, looking over at the wall to her left she finds nothing… Derek's body is missing. Her eyes shift to the broken wall in front of her where over the top climbs a beautiful black wolf. It jumps down landing beside Araya, it looks up locking eyes with Rayne. It's eyes flash steel blue and Rayne's heart jumps, her voice is no more than a whisper. "Derek."

Kate is beside herself as the wolf turns its gaze to her, it charges her, jumping up it hits her with its full body weight taking her to the ground. The wolf rips into Kate, snarling and growling as it tears her flesh. Kate's screams amplify as the wolf slashes into her.

After a moment the wolf backs off, Kate rolls over onto her belly and crawls towards Rayne, behind her the wolf stands snarling, baring its sharp white fangs. Rayne stares in awe and pride as the wolf shifts back revealing the man inside. She smiles as his eyes find her giving her a wink, plus the fact that he is completely naked hasn't escaped her.

Derek stalks towards Kate as everyone around looks on in disbelief.

"You were… You were dead." Kate stutters.

"No." Derek smiles. "I was evolving. Something you'll never do." Derek turns to his right as he hears a growling. The lone Berserker swipes at Derek who leans back dodging the hit, he then grabs the Berserker's skull in his hands and pulls. The skull glows just before the Berserker explodes, dissipating into ashes, leaving Derek holding nothing but the skull as the armor simply falls to the ground.

Kate gets to her feet trying to make an escape but she is hit with a bullet in her chest that sends her flying back onto the ground. She sits up breathless looking where the bullet came from. "Chris?" She gets to her feet running into the ruins behind her.

* * *

Inside the temple the battle still rages. Scott flips to his feet landing in a crouch he swipes at Peter catching him in the face, his second swipe is blocked by Peter who then delivers a blow to Scott's torso. The two trade blows, Peter catches Scott under his chin snapping his head back. Scott backflips away from the elder wolf, Peter advances on him hitting Scott several times before picking him up and tossing him against a column. Peter again picks him up and throws him against another column.

"Fight like an Alpha, Scott." Peter growls picking Scott up by his shoulders, he moves to slam Scott against another pillar but Scott counters, shoving off the pillar with his feet he lands using his momentum to throw Peter into the column behind him.

Scott stands over Peter hitting him in the stomach with two powerful fists rocking the elder wolf. Scott grabs Peter by his shoulders yanking him up to his feet, but Peter wraps his hands around Scott's neck, then head butts the Alpha disorienting him. Peter takes the advantage, nailing Scott in the kidney with a right, then a right across the jaw, and another with his left that drops Scott to a knee.

"You want to defeat me? You're going to have to kill me!"

Peter picks Scott up and tosses him into the wall high above the floor, Scott lands face first on the floor. Liam sees Scott being beaten, he steps forward which causes Scott to glance up at him. Peter sees the exchange between the Alpha and Beta, he picks up a wooden shelf and hurtles it at the Beta who ducks narrowly avoiding it as it smashes to the ground in pieces.

Scott sees Peter roar and advance on Liam, he shoves himself to his feet bringing Peter's attention back to him. Peter moves forward swinging at Scott, but every hit is deflected. The others watch as every time Scott deflects a hit he seems to be faster, stronger. Till finally Scott hits Peter in the side, then with a powerful right uppercut he catches Peter under the jaw. The elder wolf is sent flying backwards over the table behind him, landing hard on a wooden pallet leaning against the wall.

Scott jumps up on the table, standing up he stares Peter down. "You were never an Alpha, Peter. But you were always a monster."

Peter growls in rage, but before he can get to his feet, Scott leaps down off of the table nailing Peter in the face with a right hand, knocking the wolf out cold.

The rest of the group comes out from behind the pillars to see Scott standing at the head of the table Kate used to transform him, the light from the full moon casting a glow over his body.

* * *

Rayne sits up grimacing as she grabs at her stomach, she stares at Derek, not sure if he is truly real. "Derek."

He smiles kneeling down beside her, brushing the hair away from her face he kisses her lips gently.

Rayne shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't understand. You were dead. I couldn't hear your heartbeat. How did this happen?"

"I don't really know and I don't care. I'm alive and I'm with you, that's all that matters." He says before helping her to her feet. "I do know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"It's kinda drafty out here."

The two of them laugh as Derek points out his naked state.

* * *

Elsewhere in the temple Kate is being pursued by her brother, shots ring out behind her as Chris chases her down. As they enter an empty room Kate turns to the doorway as Chris comes down the stairs. The are both bloody, gasping for breath, clutching their respective wounds.

"You want to kill me, Chris?"

"No. But I don't want to save you anymore either. I don't know that you're worth saving."

Kate sighs. "Just like when we were kids. Always trying to make me the bad guy. You can't see them clearly anymore, can you? Scott's not your little hero. None of them are. Not when they killed Allison."

Chris steps down towards his sister. "Allison died. She died saving her friends. Who would you die for? Hmm?"

Kate smiles. "You're not gonna kill me." She moves past him towards the door, panting. "And you're not gonna catch me. Not you." She groans as a wave of pain hits her. "Not Rayne. Not Peter. And not the Calaveras." Shoving herself off the wall she runs out of the temple.

But Chris doesn't pursue her, not yet.

* * *

Outside the sun has risen casting a soft glow over everything.

"There's enough yellow Wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back." Chris tells them as they all stand outside. "But be careful."

"You're really going with them?" Scott asks.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate."

"What if you can't?" Kira questions.

"I'll find her. Someone has too." Chris turns around walking back towards the Calaveras' cars. He pauses beside Rayne, leaning down he kisses her forehead before whispering in her ear. "Take care of him, and yourself."

"Thank you." She whispers back laying a soft kiss on his cheek as well.

The group stands stoic watching as Chris leaves with the Calaveras.

* * *

Derek opens the door to the FJ for Rayne, he pauses her before she can get in. "So are you gonna tell me how you got that badge?"

"I was a Detective for a few years before I came home."

"Was?"

"I spent too much time searching for one person. It's hard to hold down a job when part of it becomes an obsession."

"Who were you after?"

"All I know is a code name. The Desert Wolf." Rayne climbs inside as Derek shuts her door.

Derek walks around the back of the car but stops as he catches Scott's eye. The two give one another a smile, they're both glad that the other is alive.

* * *

As the group returns home to Beacon Hills, Stiles and Malia head straight to the station to see his dad. The Sheriff rushes over pulling his son into a crushing hug.

"Dad, you smell terrible."

"Yup. You do too." The Sheriff holds out his arm to the girl. "Hi Malia."

The coyote smiles moving over into the embrace of the two men as they hug her tight.

"I'm just so glad you're both safe." He looks over at Malia. "Hey, what do you say we get outta here, get something to eat?"

"Great. I'm starving." Stiles says.

"Okay." The Sheriff smiles taking Malia by the hand and leading her towards the door.

Behind them Stiles moves to follow but finds that his dad has handcuffed his left wrist to the desk beside him. "Yo, daddy?"

"What's your favorite food?" Stilinski asks.

"Uh, pizza." Malia answers looking back at her boyfriend before they continue out of the door.

"Hey. Dad?" Stiles calls. "Bring me back a slice?"

* * *

The next day at school Kira's mother presents her with something. "The shard of obsidian that you brought back, Kira. There's a reason you kept it. And a reason your father took the liberty of making an alteration to it."

Kira stares down at the piece of obsidian that her father handcrafted into a throwing star.

"Do you know what it is?" Noshiko asks.

Kira smiles. "A tail."

"Your first."

* * *

Down in the locker room, Scott, Liam and Stiles are having a very awkward conversation with Coach about Scott and Kira's whereabouts during the lacrosse game.

"Then Stiles said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico, which was why they missed the game. Uh, so we went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that's why we all missed practice. Cause…" Liam falters under Coach's stern glare. "We were all in Mexico."

"Yeah." Coach nods as Scott and Stiles lower their heads at Liam horrible attempt to cover their asses.

"You took Kira on a date to Mexico?" Coach asks.

"It was our first real date." Scott says hoping he'll buy it.

"In Mexico?"

"They wanted to do something special." Stiles says.

"Okay. I believe you."

"really?" Liam asks with a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely not." Coach growls out. "But I've had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys. Still, let me be clear to you two." He says looking right at Scott and Stiles. "This kid's the best talent I've seen in years. So, he's your responsibility now. You boys are gonna stick together. You're gonna look out for each other. And you're gonna have each other's backs. You got it?"

Scott smiles at Liam, nodding his head. "We got it." Liam smiles back at his Alpha.

* * *

At the police station Lydia hands a black book to Parrish. "This used to be on a hard drive. But we eventually decided it might be a good idea to have a hard copy around. So we put it in a book."

"What is it?"

"It's called a Beastiary."

Parrish opens it to find drawings and detailed descriptions of supernatural creatures.

"Whatever you are, it might be in here. I'd like to help you figure it out."

* * *

Inside Eichen House on the secret sixth floor Peter is lead inside room and placed on the other side of a plexi-glass partition. The guard then shuts the door and walks back to the main door shutting it as well.

"You actually think this is gonna hold me?" Peter says slamming his head against the clear wall. "You think you can shoot me up with Wolfsbane, make me docile and weak, and I won't find a way out?" He screams smashing his head again on the wall.

"It's not just the Wolfsbane." A voice says behind him. Peter turns to find a man with a bandage around his forehead lying on the cot behind him reading a book. "It's the mountain ash wood framework of the cells. It's all around us."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man sets the book down and stands up approaching Peter. "I could tell you. But it's easier if I just… show you." He takes off the bandage allowing Peter to stare into the deep bloody hole.

The eye inside snaps open and Peter turns throwing himself up against the glass screaming loudly. Behind him Dr. Valak just smiles.

* * *

That night out in the woods of the Preserve Derek and Rayne stand beside the FJ, both of them are completely naked, their clothes folded neatly in the back of the car.

"You ready?" Rayne asks smirking at her fiancé.

"Always. But you know…" He wraps his arms around her waist tugging her close to him. "Standing here with you, seeing that beautiful body exposed to my eyes… I can think of so many other things I want to do with you right now." He leans down laying a kiss on her neck.

Rayne laughs, a sound that Derek enjoys, it's like a melody to his ears. She shakes her head, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, entwining her fingers in his hair and running them down to his chest has Derek moaning in delight. But before he can get too excited, Rayne shoves him back with a giggle.

"Catch me if you can." She turns, taking two long strides before leaping into the air, her body shifts into her wolf effortlessly. She lands softly on the ground and looks over her shoulder at him. She flicks her tail as her eyes turn red before she lets out a howl and takes off into the darkness.

Derek shakes his head as he shifts into his wolf for the first time on his own. He now understands how Rayne feels. He takes off after her, catching up easily he nips at her shoulder his eyes flashing blue.

Rayne had always wondered what it would feel like to have Derek running beside her, and now that it was a reality, the feeling was indescribable. To look to her right and see him there gave Rayne something she could only define as heavenly. This was her heaven on earth.

The two black wolves ran through the forest side by side feeling something they had not felt in a very long time.

Free.


End file.
